The Emerald Prince
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: A green-skinned prince with a fatal secret. A brother who cannot see past his lust for power. And a blonde water girl who begs for mercy. The Emerald City was going to be built, no matter how many people had to die in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Been a while, yes? Yes. Anyway, I know I shouldn't be, but I'm experimenting with another series, this time with a more of an ancient Egypt feel to it, seeing as I was somewhat inspired by the 1956 film The Ten Commandments. **

The Emerald City was going to be built, no matter how many people had to die in the process. And being at the head of the operation, Fiyero was determined to make sure the city was finished before his father passed away.

"The palace itself will be made entirely of emeralds. There will be nothing taller or grander in all of Oz," the prince said, gesturing to the plans on the table.

The Wizard looked down. "It certainly appears impressive." He looked back at the prince. "Though I have yet to see any part of this 'grand city'."

"Do not doubt, my father. It will be built."

The Wizard was about to reply, but sudden cheering interrupted him. Both men approached the edge of the balcony and looked down into the streets to see the citizens gathered there, throwing flowers as a single name left their lips.

"Elphaba has returned!"

"Elphaba!"

Fiyero's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned away almost angrily.

"The people love him," the Wizard said.

"Yes… they allow that love to blind them."

The Wizard turned to face his son. "Oh? Perhaps I could agree, but their love is justified. I send Elphaba to destroy a city, and he returns victorious. I send you to build a city… where is it?"

"It will be built… and then that city, and your throne will be mine."

"I will decide who takes over after I am gone."

It was at that moment that Elphaba came striding through the doors, smiling when she saw the Wizard. "My father…" She knelt before him, and arm across her chest. "I have returned from Quadling Country to report to you that the uprising had been suppressed and order restored. And in gratitude, the Quadling patriarch says he will send ten carriages filled with the finest blown glass."

The Wizard placed his hands on Elphaba's shoulders. "Elphaba, my son… you have returned victorious once again. With the Quadlings as our allies yet again, our empire grows ever stronger."

"No need to tell you how pleased I am to see your safe return, brother," Fiyero said, giving Elphaba a forced smile.

"No need." Elphaba knew of her brother's contempt, but she chose to let it go, as she always did.

"Well, who is this strong, handsome man who bows before our Wizard?" a cool voice asked as it floated into the room. The three looked up to see the brunette entering the room, her white dress flowing behind her. She held a gold-laced fan before her face, smiling slyly. "It is our Wizard who should be bowing before you, great warrior."

While Elphaba smiled, Fiyero did not. Sarima was to be his wife, and for her to show such affection towards Elphaba… well, it irked him to no end.

"I live only to serve our great Wizard," Elphaba said, approaching Sarima with her hands held behind her back. "And you." She said those last two words only loud enough for Sarima to hear.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk in the palace gardens, and you can tell me all about your victory over the Quadlings," Sarima said, giving Elphaba one of those looks before she turned and started to saunter away. Elphaba gave her father a quick nod before she went after the brunette.

Fiyero took a few steps forward, fists clenched.

"Calm yourself, my son."

"Sarima is to be mine."

"Sarima is to be wedded to whomever I chose to succeed me… though it would appear she does favor your brother."

"His green skin is only proof of his sin… and yet the people fall at his feet, Sarima included."

"Sin? What sin?"

"The sin of a past life perhaps… of one committed in the womb. Who is to say."

* * *

"So tell me… how are the women of Quadling Country?" Sarima asked as she walked, not looking at the green warrior.

"I cannot say. None of them were worth looking at for more than a few moments. You are to blame for that." Elphaba quickly caught the brunette, grabbing her arm and turning her so that they were facing each other.

"You say that only to flatter."

"And does it work?"

Sarima smiled. "Oh, Elphaba, is that a question you even need ask?"

Elphaba smiled as her hand slid through Sarima's hair, coming to rest on the back of her neck. She leaned down and her lips met the brunette's.

"You know, the Quadlings were very receptive to me after the alliance had been reestablished," Elphaba said after they broke apart.

"I'm sure… I can't imagine anyone you can't win over."

Elphaba smiled slightly before she removed a pendant from around her neck. "This is the finest glass in Oz, hand blown by the Quadling patriarch. I believe the most beautiful woman in Oz should be wearing this… not me." The green warrior slipped the pendant over Sarima's head.

The brunette smiled. "You always seem to know just what to say, don't you?" Sarima pulled Elphaba down for another kiss.

"I come to ensure that you have returned safely, and I find you in more danger here."

Elphaba pulled away from Sarima at the voice, turning to find her mother approaching. "The most dangerous enemy does not lie on the battlefield," she said, taking Sarima's hand.

"It would appear so."

Sarima blushed lightly under Melena's scrutinizing gaze. "I'll see you later, Elphaba." The brunette turned and walked away, fingering her new pendant as she did. Elphaba watched her go, still smiling.

Melena noticed the look on her daughter's face and rolled her eyes. She knew that look well. "Elphaba… walk with me."

The green woman walked beside her mother, but no words were exchanged between them until they reached Melena's room.

"How long Elphaba?"

"What?"

"How long do you think you can keep lying to Sarima?"

Elphaba sighed, crossing her arms. "Mother… you started this lie."

"You would have been killed."

"I know…" Elphaba sighed, approaching her mother and embracing her. "I appreciate what you've risked for me… and we needn't worry. While Sarima may love me, she is bound to marry the next ruler of Oz, and we both know that will be Fiyero."

Melena pulled away from her daughter. "Even so… can you give her up, Elphaba?"

The green woman sighed. It was true, she loved Sarima… and honestly, Elphaba didn't know if she could give her up. She liked to think that Sarima loved her enough that should the time come, it wouldn't matter to her that the green warrior was actually a woman.

"When the time comes, I will deal with the issue."

Melena smiled slightly. "A very diplomatic answer. You have been raised well."

"With you as my mother, my upbringing cannot have been better." Elphaba gave her a smile. "I am going to wash up now. I will see you at dinner." The green woman left and Melena let out a sigh.

"You know she can't keep up that charade forever."

"Don't start…"

Nanny came into the room. "You're playing a very dangerous game here, Melena. Elphaba is growing up; you cannot hide the truth from the Wizard for much longer."

"And if I do tell him?" Melena looked at the older woman with a piercing glare. "Would you prefer to see Elphaba killed? And you and I exiled for our deceit? You're in this with me, Nanny. If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, it will be the last day you ever see."

* * *

Alone in her room, Elphaba let out a sigh as she began to remove her armor, placing it on the stand. The green woman removed her outer clothing, revealing the tight bandages across her chest which bound her barely there, but still existent breasts. She would admit that being raised as a man had somewhat altered her way of thinking. Sarima was the perfect example. Being a woman, Elphaba knew she should be attracted to men, but no. She fell for a woman instead.

And there was of course the issue of going into battle. From an early age, she'd learned to deny her female instincts of compassion for others. Instead, she taught herself how not to feel, and went into battle with the intent to emerge victorious for the Wizard.

She always did.

Elphaba let out a slight grunt as she undid the tight bandages around her chest. The green woman let out a sigh as she was finally able to take a deep breath. She rolled the bandages up before dropping them on the bedside table and moving into the washroom, where she filled a small bowl with oil. The green woman dipped her hand into the liquid before she began to rub it into her skin.

Yes, there was the issue of her strange allergy to water. It was as baffling as the green skin, but her father only took it as another sign from the Unnamed God. It did somewhat pain her to think that her father would no longer feel the same way if he knew she was really a woman. The green woman shook the thought from her head as she finished up, re-emerging into the bedroom, her skin glistening.

With another sigh, Elphaba picked up the bandages again and bound her chest once more. She slipped into her evening clothes, putting on as little gold and emerald jewelry as was appropriate. She hated feeling bogged down by such heavy accessories.

* * *

"It would appear as though your prodigal son is late," Fiyero said, sitting beside his father at the elegant golden table.

"Elphaba has just returned from a victorious battle. We can wait for him."

Sarima looked at her own empty plate, hiding her smile behind her golden-laced fan.

Footsteps caused them to look up, and Elphaba soon appeared in the doorway. "I apologize. I was… washing up." She gave them a smile and moved to sit in her seat on the other side of her father.

"It's no trouble at all," the Wizard said before he used his staff to ring a gong near the table. Servants soon came into the room, carrying all different styles of food dishes on emerald tinted gold platters.

"Now Elphaba, tell me: has the Quadling resistance been entirely wiped out?" the Wizard asked as he pulled a pig leg onto his plate.

"They were not all killed. About half were still alive when they finally surrendered," Elphaba replied, picking up a roll as a servant placed a slab of butter next to her plate. The green woman picked up a knife and began to spread some on the bread.

"So the answer is no then," Fiyero said, gesturing for a servant to pour him a glass of pomegranate juice.

"They were very receptive to our truce," Elphaba said as the servant moved to fill her father's glass. "I do not perceive them to pose a threat any longer."

"You say that now, but how long until they grow restless again? You think the Quadling workers will willingly continue to mine rubies?"

"And what would you do, my brother?"

"Just as we do to the Munchkins: we must keep a firm hold over them and treat them as nothing more than what they are, and that is an inferior slave race."

Elphaba sighed, fixing Fiyero with a look. "What you propose means working them to exhaustion, but remember this: the few mine many… the dead mine none."

"What Elphaba says is wise," Sarima said, taking a small bite of the salad in front of her. Melena looked at the brunette, but chose to say nothing as she took a drink from her cup.

"It is indeed," the Wizard agreed, taking a less than modest bite of the pig's leg.

"Well, if Elphaba feels such… leniency is the best approach to dealing with the slaves, then perhaps he should be in charge of building your city," Fiyero said.

The green woman looked at him, pausing in her eating. Of course she knew of the planned construction of the city, but that was something her brother had planned. Not exactly her area of expertise.

"Well, he has certainly proven himself thus far. Elphaba, how would you like to be in charge of building the Emerald City?"

"Construction is not an area I know well, my father," Elphaba said. "Besides, the plans belong to Fiyero. I would not know how to create what he has envisioned."

"Don't be so modest, my brother. I'm sure you could do better than I ever could, since you claim to connect with the slaves so much. Come, tomorrow morning you and I shall go out together to begin building the city."

Melena chose this moment to speak up. "Elphaba has just returned from battle. Doesn't he deserve a chance to rest before heading out so soon?"

"You are thinking as a woman does, my wife," the Wizard said with a hearty laugh. "For us men, this is all in a day's work. Tomorrow, both my sons shall head out to begin work on my city together."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who was giving her a smug smile. The green woman gave him one back before she returned to eating.

Sarima, on the other hand, was frowning at the entire exchange. If Elphaba left in the morning, she knew that Fiyero would never let her see him. That fiend! Keeping her green warrior away. Well, she'd find a way around the prince's tricks.

* * *

That night, as Elphaba took off her chest bindings yet again and changed into her nightclothes, she heard a knock at the door.

"One moment," she called, making sure her shirt hid her slight feminine features before she went to the door, opening it. "Sarima."

"Good evening Elphaba. I'm so glad I caught you," the brunette said before she moved past the green woman and into the room.

"Is… something wrong?" Elphaba asked, her hand still on the door.

"Well… it's just that you just arrived home, and now going to away again tomorrow morning. It isn't fair. We barely got to spend any time together."

The green woman smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, but you know I cannot disobey my father's request. He wishes for Fiyero and I to begin working on the city together… so that is what we must do."

Sarima sighed, sitting on the bed. "I still don't think it's fair."

Elphaba closed the door before she approached the brunette, sitting beside her and pulling her into a kiss. "I apologize, but you know this must be done."

Sarima pulled Elphaba in for another kiss, refusing to let her go. "Elphaba… Fiyero is doing this only to keep you away from me." She hugged the emerald prince(ss) tightly. "He will try to find a way to turn the Wizard against you."

"Fiyero will not turn our father against me," Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Do not fear."

Sarima pulled Elphaba down for another deep kiss. "Make love to me now, Elphaba. Take me for your own; I belong to you anyway."

The green woman colored at that. "Sarima… you know I cannot. You are to wed whomever becomes the next ruler of Oz."

"But that will you be, I know it will." Sarima pulled back slightly. "Or would you prefer to see me in Fiyero's arms?"

"No!" Elphaba pulled the brunette back. "Of course not… but please… you know that I were to… deflower you, it would reflect badly on you should you have to wed my brother… and I do not want to see you in trouble. So please… just hold out a little longer."

Sarima sighed. Elphaba was far too decent of a man to give her what she wanted, and that made the brunette love him even more. "I understand… but allow me to stay the night with you?"

Elphaba looked away slightly. She knew this could be potentially dangerous, but truth be told, she did love the brunette and longed to be with her. "All right… but our clothes shall remain put. We can't have anyone thinking we've done something inappropriate."

Sarima smiled slightly as she moved to slide under the blankets while Elphaba extinguished the lamps. "Let them think what they want."

Elphaba's face turned dark green again at that, and she was grateful that Sarima could not see it. "Yes, well… it's time to sleep now, so fresh dreams," she said, sliding in beside the brunette. She felt Sarima cuddle up next to her with a sigh and Elphaba couldn't help but put an arm around her.

It was as close to Sarima as she knew she'd ever get.

**So, you all like yes? Any and all feedback is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she had told Sarima, Elphaba was awake early the next morning, preparing to leave with Fiyero.

"Mmm… Elphaba…"

The green woman paused, making sure her chest was bound and her shirt on before she turned back to the brunette. "I apologize if I woke you," she said, approaching the bed and stroking Sarima's hair. "Go back to sleep."

"You're leaving…"

"I must… but I'll be back before you know it."

Sarima smiled sleepily before she rolled over, readjusting the pillow under her head. Elphaba stood and finished dressing before she left the room.

* * *

"Ah, Elphaba. There you are, punctual as always," Fiyero said when the green woman entered the stables, where the horses were being hooked up to the chariots.

"The sun has yet to fully rise. We have plenty of time," Elphaba replied, climbing into her own emerald-studded chariot.

"Yes, plenty of time for the slaves to rest," Fiyero said from his chariot, which was similar to Elphaba's, but sapphires replaced the emeralds.

"Better rest than die and be of no service at all."

Fiyero didn't reply, and his attendant gave the reins a snap, starting the horses off. Elphaba gestured for her attendant to do the same, and they followed after her brother.

Upon arrival at the site, Fiyero led the green woman to the overhang that had been set up for them.

"See for yourself what your precious slaves have done," the prince said, pulling back a curtain. Elphaba took a few steps forward, her eyes falling on huge emerald blocks being pulled by hundreds upon thousands of Munchkin slaves. She also saw huge stone carvings in the Wizard's likeness

"It would appear that the entrance arch has just been constructed," Elphaba noted, looking at her brother.

"Yes, but perhaps your leniency could goad the slaves into constructing the city faster."

Elphaba didn't reply, but turned to the model of the proposed city that had been set up. "And you plan to have the tallest obelisk here?" she asked, pointing to a gap filled partially with sand.

"Yes, crafted entirely from a single emerald. There will be no point higher in all of Oz."

"And how do you plan to get it up?" Elphaba continued, picking up the model one, which was lying on its side.

"We will attach one side to scaffolding and put thick ropes around it. The slaves will hold it as it raises and the sand will keep it from cracking as it straightens."

Elphaba looked back down at the model before setting the obelisk aside. "I see…"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I say you raise it now, since it will be the highest point. That way you won't have to worry about hitting anything later on while raising it."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, looking back out towards the construction. "Fine, Elphaba. We will raise the obelisk now."

Fiyero didn't like admitting when he was wrong, and as he watched the point of the emerald obelisk rise to the sky, he glared at Elphaba's back. His brother possessed an intelligence that was almost uncanny, and Fiyero hated him for it. He hated that Elphaba could make anyone love him without even trying. The Wizard… Melena… Sarima… all of them.

"It would seem that your planning has proved effective," Fiyero said, moving to stand beside the emerald prince. "I even see smiles on the faces of the slaves."

"You seem to think I have some special connection with them."

"Well, you were their advocate last night."

"The Quadlings and the Munchkins are separate races… and separate issues."

"They are all slaves." Fiyero clapped her on the shoulder. "And they all work for us."

Elphaba looked out at the scene before her… all the slaves lying in the dirt, begging fir water. She was too far away to actually see detail, but she knew… "Yes…"

* * *

Down in the construction site, dozens, if not hundreds, of Munchkins were straining to push a stone block fitted to another to begin constructing the walls of the city. As the men pushed, older woman with baskets full of grease used brushes to make the ground under the stones slicker so they would slide easier. When the stone drew closer to the other slot it was fitted to, the women left, though as one stood, the sash around her waist became caught under the stone. Though she pulled and tugged at it, her weak strength could do nothing against the moving stone. Cries to stop the stone were heard, but the slave drivers ignored them, cracking their whips and beckoning the slaves forward.

"Yackle is caught! Stop the stone!" a water girl said, grabbing onto the slave driver's arm.

"We don't stop a moving stone for one old woman!" he barked, grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. The blonde ran to Yackle's side, trying to free her.

"It's no use Galinda, go run and beg for mercy from the prince," Yackle said.

"Mercy from Fiyero?" Galinda spat, knowing his cruelty.

"No, not Fiyero. Run to Elphaba."

The blonde dropped her water bag before she ran, barreling past two guards.

"Stop that girl!"

Galinda's heart was pounding, but she ran, weaving in and out of the multitude of slaves. Finally, she reached the steps of the pavilion where the overhang was, and as she climbed them, she tripped on the last few.

"Mercy! I beg for mercy!" Galinda cried from the ground.

"Come here you," a guard said, reaching for her, but Galinda grabbed into a wooden post, refusing to move.

"Mercy? What have you done?" Elphaba asked, looking down at her.

"Not for me. A woman is caught under the stone, and she'll be killed if they don't stop it!"

Elphaba looked towards the construction. "All right. Come with me," she said before she started down the steps. Galinda gave the guard a scowl before following close behind the emerald prince.

"Prince Elphaba!" the foreman said, surprised to see her.

"Stop the stone," the green woman said. "Blood makes poor mortar."

"Stop the stone!"

The Munchkins stopped pushing before they fell to the ground, practically mobbing the other water girls who came to serve them. The green woman made her way between the stones, kneeling beside the old woman and pulling out her knife.

"My sash became caught, great one, and I had not the strength to free myself," the old woman said.

Elphaba didn't reply as she cut the sash, helping the woman to her feet and sheathing her knife as she emerged.

"If we stopped a stone every time an old woman was caught, the city would never be built," the master builder said.

Elphaba looked at him. "Are you a master builder or a master butcher?" she asked, grabbing the handkerchief from his hands and using it to wipe her own.

"Well what is she to you?"

"An old woman." Elphaba tossed the cloth back at him, though he let it fall to the ground. "I don't want to hear about any other incidents like this," she said before she left.

The master builder glared at the blonde, knowing that she'd been the one to bring Elphaba. "Get back to work."

Galinda went to retrieve her bag, but jumped back as a sapphire-studded chariot came barging through, causing Munchkins to leap out of the way.

"What seems to be the problem?" Fiyero asked, noticing the stopped stone.

"Your brother had the stone stopped after a water girl ran to him for mercy to spare an old woman," the master builder replied. "He is too soft for his own good."

Fiyero looked out at the receding back of his brother before he looked back at the master builder. "I will not listen to slanders on my brother's name. Continue working, and leave me to deal with him."

* * *

"So, tell me my sons, how is the construction coming along?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look, and the green woman looked back at her plate.

"Elphaba has a knack for planning, though she does often hold up the process," Fiyero said.

"Oh?"

"A water girl came to me begging for mercy. An old woman was caught under a stone, and that would have been her tomb if the stone was allowed to be pushed into place."

"Elphaba, we cannot prevent the death of every slave. It simply is not possible," the Wizard said. "Besides, what does one old woman mean to you?"

"As I said before, she is nothing but an old woman… but that does not mean we must butcher the slaves left and right. If we keep that up, soon there will be no slaves left."

"Trust me, there will never be a shortage of those types of people," Fiyero said.

"In any case, what do you say Elphaba? Do you wish to remain with your brother in the city construction?"

The green woman looked down again, readjusting her grip on her fork. "I… must admit that I'm not entirely sure I am… fully prepared to see the city through to its completion. Battle and negotiations is what I know."

"But you seem to have the slaves' best interests at heart," Fiyero said, trying to hide his satisfaction at seeing his brother flounder.

The green woman had grown tired of hearing her brother's comments on that. "I do not care for the slaves!" she said angrily, slamming her fist down and catching the edge of the plate, causing it to flip into the air and spill its contents. "I made one observation about the Quadlings, and saved an old woman." Elphaba stood up, her chair scraping across the floor. "And now I have lost my appetite." The green woman stalked from the room, trying to calm herself.

"Perhaps construction is not the best area for him," the Wizard remarked as two servants cleaned the mess Elphaba had made.

"Elphaba allows the plight of the slaves to become too... emotional," Fiyero said.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Sarima said, prepared to stand up for her green warrior. "If they like him, they're more willing to work."

"They are slaves. They work regardless," Fiyero said, looking at her.

"Better to be loved than feared?" the brunette asked.

"By the slaves? Feared." Fiyero looked back at his father. "Perhaps it would be best to remove Elphaba from the project."

In her room, Elphaba gripped her oil bowl, trying to remain calm. She knew that her feminine instincts were getting the better of her, especially when that girl had come to her, begging for mercy. Fiyero wouldn't have buckled under that… but she had, without a second thought. Was it wrong to place more value on those lives? After all, she was the one who went to battle more often. She could not count the amount of lives she'd taken.

Elphaba let out a shuddering breath. She had to regain herself… she had to prove she could do anything her father asked.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked over her shoulder at the door. "I'd prefer to be left alone."

"Elphaba, please let me in."

The raven-haired prince sighed before she moved to open the door. "What is it Sarima?"

The brunette smiled slightly. "You seemed so upset at dinner… I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine…"

Sarima stepped into the room. "Your father has removed you from the Emerald City construction."

"What?"

The brunette was surprised at that. "Elphaba, what's wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! This only proves that Fiyero is right!"

"About what?"

"That I cannot work on the project because I am too 'concerned' about the slaves."

"Are you?"

"NO!"

"Elphaba… calm yourself." Sarima pulled the green woman to sit on the bed as she moved behind her, beginning to massage her shoulders.

"I only saved that woman because that girl begged me to. What kind of person would I be if I had just refused her?"

"You would be like Fiyero," Sarima replied, kissing Elphaba's neck. "You wouldn't be the wonderful, sensitive man I love…" The brunette kissed her neck again, moving up to gently bite her earlobe.

Elphaba shivered lightly at the feeling, but she couldn't afford to be pulled in by Sarima's wiles at the moment. "But that's the kind of ruler Oz needs," she said, standing. "Someone who can remove himself from his emotions and make decisions."

Sarima frowned when Elphaba pulled away. "Is that really what you want? To be like your brother?"

"He is the stronger one…"

"And you are the favorite." Sarima moved to stand in front of the green prince. "You have the throne of Oz within your grasp. The Wizard already favors you over Fiyero; why jeopardize that now?" The brunette took a step back. "Unless… you really don't mind seeing me bear Fiyero's children?"

"You know that isn't it. I want to be the best for Oz."

"And you can be the best just by being yourself. You are what Oz needs…" Sarima pulled Elphaba down for a kiss. "What I need… Elphaba… I need you…" The brunette took the green woman's wrists, bringing her hands up to rest on her breasts.

"Sarima, don't." Elphaba pulled away. "As much as I would like to give you what you want, you know I cannot." She shook her head before moving past the brunette. "I must go talk to my father."

* * *

Fiyero sat in his room, the events from the day still weighing on his mind. Of course, he knew Elphaba to be gentler hearted than him, but he also knew that if his brother continued such behavior, the slaves would cease to respect him. It was not that Fiyero hated his brother… he just didn't want him to keep thinking that making people like him was the way to effective ruling.

The prince stood. It had been that water girl who had softened Elphaba's heart… so he would start with her. Fiyero rang the gong, and when a guard appeared, he said, "Prepare my chariot. I go out into Munchkinland tonight."

It was dark when Fiyero reached Munchkinland, but the time of day affected him not. Instead, he found the man he was looking for.

"What do you know of this water girl named Galinda?" Fiyero said.

Boq looked up at the prince. "Not much. The Munchkins do not confide in me… but I could find her. For a price."

"I have heard that have the ears of a ferret."

"To use in your service, my lord."

Fiyero looked at him before handing over a gold coin. "Add to them the eyes of a weasel and find this water girl."

"And then?"

"Send her away… I don't want her working on the Emerald City any longer."

"To where, my lord?"

"The Dragon Cupboard for all I care, just get her out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Elphaba, my brother, come in. I wish to speak with you."

The green prince entered Fiyero's room, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Fancy a game?" Fiyero asked, gesturing to the board on the table between them.

"Sure," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero picked up three black and white sticks and rolled them in his hands a few times before throwing them down onto the board. He picked up the white stick with a hound's head carved into the end and moved it two pegs down. "Father has removed you from the city construction."

"Yes… I tried talking to him," Elphaba said, moving her own carved jackal. "But I could not change his mind… besides, I am to go to the Vinkus tomorrow. Apparently one of the tribes has grown… unruly."

"Ah, yes… well, the tribes do help us in time of war, but not even they can take down the Gillikinese army."

"They would destroy us in sheer numbers alone if they could learn how to work together."

"Then let us be grateful that they do not know such a thing."

Elphaba looked at her brother as he took one of her jackals, setting it aside. "They know it well enough… but they believe their tribes too different to band together."

"What does it matter? As long as it keeps them in line." Fiyero watched as Elphaba took one of his hounds. "So, you prefer going to war over dealing with the Munchkins?"

"It is not war, and it is not that I cannot deal with the Munchkins, but rather that I would prefer not to. I cannot oversee the construction of an entire city, especially one I haven't planned. This is all you, Fiyero. I am merely keeping the peace."

"And you do so quite well." Fiyero took another one of Elphaba's jackals. "You will keep our enemies at bay while I finish the city."

"Precisely." Elphaba smiled slightly, enjoying these few moments she and her brother could actually connect.

"Ha, another one of your jackals gone," Fiyero said. "I win."

"It is a good thing the battlefield does not work like this game, or else I'd be dead," Elphaba said as she began to replace the pieces in the board.

"Multiple times," Fiyero added with a smile.

"Elphaba."

Both princes looked up at their father standing in the doorway.

"Come. I wish to speak with you."

Elphaba stood, looking at Fiyero before she followed the Wizard down the hall. "Yes, my father?"

"I have received word that the uprising is worse than I thought. You must leave for the Vinkus now."

"Right now?"

"The sun has not climbed very high yet. You will make it in time."

Elphaba nodded. "If that is what you wish of me, then I will do it."

Soon enough, the green woman was suiting up, taking a deep breath as she placed her emerald helmet on.

"Come back to me in one piece, my love."

Elphaba turned to see Sarima looking at her. She approached the brunette, leaning down to kiss her. "I always do."

Fiyero appeared a few moments later, placing his hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I wish you a safe journey, my brother. May the Unnamed God watch over you and keep you out of harm's way."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you." She turned and climbed into her chariot. "We ride and fight for the glory of the Wizard!"

The soldiers all cheered as they followed Elphaba's chariot out of the gates and across the land, headed for the Vinkus.

* * *

"Ah, ha! I've won again!" Sarima grinned as she took the Wizard's last hound. "That's three times I've beat you."

"Do you think that might be because I let you win?" the Wizard said with a smile.

"Oh, you sly dog, you know I am far too cunning for that. I can detect a lie from a mile away."

"Excuse me, your highness, I hate to disturb you, but this just came in," a foreman said, handing a scroll to the Wizard.

"What's this now?" he said, opening it. "Complaints from slaves?" He tossed it aside. "Since when do you cower before such matters?"

"Since all the water girls refused to work. Apparently one of their own went missing."

"One missing water girl?"

"The one who went to Elphaba."

The Wizard looked at him almost angrily. "You would dare say anything against Elphaba? I will not listen to such matters!" The Wizard smacked his hound against the table, causing the head to snap off and skitter across the floor.

Fiyero, who was coming up the stairs, used an arm to sweep his cape out of the way as he knelt down to pick it up. "My father, I have dealt with the Munchkins. A mere misunderstanding," he said, approaching the group.

"You heard him, now begone!"

The foreman left and the Wizard looked at his eldest son. "News, Fiyero?"

"Only to tell you what I did. Elphaba may have caused a small stir, but it nothing to get upset over."

"A stir? You mean the slaves prefer him over you?" Sarima said, raising an eyebrow.

"It does not matter what the slaves prefer."

"Well, I'm off to walk with your mother. Play a game with Sarima, Fiyero. She is quite cunning," the Wizard said before he left.

"A cunning woman indeed," Fiyero said, looking at the brunette. "You've already charmed your way into my brother's heart."

"What harm is there in that? Elphaba will be the next to rule Oz. Everyone knows it."

"Elphaba does not know enough about the world to rule. This throne and you will be mine."

"Oh?" Sarima stood, approaching Fiyero before kissing him gently.

The prince pushed her back onto the couch. "I know you… you are merely food for the Unnamed God, and I will have all of you."

"None of me. Did you think my kiss was a promise of my love?" She laughed. "No. That was just a taste of the things you will never have. I could never love you."

Fiyero smiled. "Does that matter? You will be my wife. You will come whenever I call you… and I will enjoy that very much. Whether you do or not is your own affair." The prince threw his cape over his shoulder and began to leave, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "But I think you will."

And Sarima was left to angrily wipe her lips with a low growl.

* * *

When the Wizard's army reached the Vinkus, Elphaba looked down at the Thousand Year Plains, seeing the smoke rising from tribes' camps.

"I will go in first, to see if we can find a diplomatic solution. If I do not return by the time the sun begins to set… we attack," Elphaba said. She got out of her chariot and unhooked one horse, mounting him before heading down into the valley.

As the green woman approached the camp, it occurred to her that it was far too quiet. She scanned the area for any suspicious activity, but nothing moved.

"Why does the Wizard send his son to us again?"

Elphaba pulled her horse to a stop before she dismounted, approaching the tribe leader. "He has heard of a potential uprising."

"He has sent you to kill more of my people."

"I do not wish to harm your people."

"And yet my children lie dead at my feet after the last battle."

"That is not something I could control." Elphaba could tell that the leader was not pleased with her answer.

"Perhaps it is time for the Wizard to experience his own loss."

The green woman understood and ducked just a knife passed over her head. She drew her sword and swung, feeling it slice through flesh. The green woman wasted no time running back to her horse and leaping onto his back as the tribal soldiers began their ambush. The green woman raised her sword, which caught the light of the setting sun… and her army came streaming into the valley.

The fight had begun.

In the middle of battle, Elphaba always became aware of her own breathing, and the beating of her heart. She only vaguely heard the yells of the others, and the sound of their swords hitting her own. She ignored the blood that splattered onto her face and armor, and stained her blade.

_Why do I fight?_

For the Wizard. To keep his empire safe.

_But is it worth the lives of so many? Why did I choose to save that old woman while I slaughter hundreds?_

Elphaba didn't know the answer, but—

"GAH!"

The green woman stumbled back, trying to hold her bleeding face, arm, and side. She gasped in pain, cursing herself for allowing her thoughts to distract her. The tribal leader stood over her as she stumbled back, in too much pain to raise her sword.

"Elphaba has been struck!"

Five spears were suddenly in the tribal leader's chest, and he fell backwards. With the battle still raging around her, Elphaba did her best to drag herself away before her pain got the best of her, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Melena sat on her balcony, her gaze on the full moon, which had not yet reached its highest point.

"Something troubles you, my dear?" the Wizard asked, coming up behind her.

"You know I always worry about my children…" That was true, of course, but for more reasons that the Wizard knew. Of course she worried for Elphaba, and being a woman… well, she liked to think of herself as resilient as any man, but Melena knew the truth. Elphaba was just as vulnerable as her, if not more.

"Elphaba is a skilled warrior… she always returns safely."

Melena gave her husband a smile… but it did not last.

The sudden torches being lit caught their attention and they both looked down into the courtyard.

"Elphaba has been struck down!"

Melena could have sworn her heart stopped at those words. She stood, her breathing quickening. "No… Elphaba!" She turned and ran from the room, the Wizard following close behind.

The palace doors were thrown open as the men carried Elphaba inside, and from the top of the stairs, the Wizard shouted, "Take him to the physician's wing!"

The shouting woke the elder prince, and he quickly followed the sound of the commotion to their destination. "What happened?"

"Your brother has been severely injured. I'll see those tribes killed for this!" the Wizard replied angrily. He looked at Fiyero. "Stay with him," he said before he left the room.

Fiyero approached his brother's side, looking down at the still bleeding wounds, which stained the green skin. "Elphaba? My brother, can you hear me?"

The emerald prince did not reply, and the physicians were in the process of removing the armor.

"What has happened?" Sarima asked, coming into the room.

"Go back upstairs, Sarima. This is not for a woman to see," Fiyero said, quickly moving to stop her before she could come closer.

"Tell me what has happened. Is it Elphaba?"

"He was injured, yes."

The brunette's eyes widened. "No… how bad is it?"

"He will last the night. Now go."

Sarima left once she found she could not see past the prince, though as she lay in her bed again, she could not make herself sleep out of worry for her green lover.

* * *

As Fiyero had said, Elphaba did survive the night, and as dawn broke over Oz, the green woman seemed to be stable. The wounds had been bandaged, and Fiyero remained by his brother's side.

When Elphaba finally opened her eyes, she wasn't entirely sure where she was. She tried to speak, but only succeeded in causing a noise to rise from the back of her throat.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero leaned forward. "Can you hear me?"

The green woman turned her head, her eyes focusing on her brother. "Fi…"

"Don't try to speak. Your injuries are severe." While Fiyero may have been jealous of his brother, it pained him to see Elphaba this way… lying in a bed… helpless and weakened. "I will bring our mother and father here to see you."

Elphaba shook her head weakly. "Nnn…"

"You do not wish to see them?"

The green woman shook her head again. She did not want her parents to see her like this. It was shameful.

"They will ask about you."

Elphaba closed her eyes, not able to reply, but Fiyero believed that he understood.

"I will wait until your strength has somewhat returned."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman opened her eyes at the voice, recognizing it as Sarima's. She couldn't let the brunette see her like this either. Elphaba looked at her brother with almost pleading eyes, and he understood. Fiyero quickly stood and reached the entrance just as Sarima came running through.

"Is Elphaba awake yet? Is he okay?" she asked, trying to move past the prince.

"He is awake, but you cannot see him yet."

Sarima looked at him. "Don't you try and keep me from him out of jealousy!" She made to pass him and Fiyero grabbed her arms, pushing her back.

"This has nothing to do with me. Elphaba does not want you to see him yet."

"Well why not?"

"Because his pride has already taken a harsh blow. Do not force him to take another."

The brunette sighed, but she nodded. "All right… but please, tell me when he is ready…"

"I will, now go."

Sarima left and Fiyero returned to his brother's side. Elphaba placed a hand on his arm, and her brother knew it was a thank you.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun climbed almost to its highest point that Elphaba finally found her voice. "You… were right…"

Fiyero looked at her, surprised to hear the voice. "What do you mean?"

"I let… my emotions… distract me…"

"Elphaba, you are the best warrior in Oz. I'm sure your injury was caused by some underhanded attack. It was not your fault."

The green woman looked back at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if she wanted Fiyero to know the truth… "Help me… sit up?"

Fiyero put an arm around her, helping her sit up slowly and placing a pillow behind her for her to lean against. "Are you ready to see our parents?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes… I will face them."

Fiyero sent a servant to find their parents and as they waited, Elphaba found herself growing more and more nervous. How would they react? Would her father be disappointed in her? She had already resigned from the city construction… this would reflect badly on her as well.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman looked up to see her mother rushing in. Melena hugged her daughter, but pulled away after Elphaba let out a cry of pain.

"Elphaba… are you all right?" Melena asked, feeling silly as she did so, but she didn't care. This was her daughter… not some man like everyone else thought.

"I'm alive…"

"I will not let those monsters get away with this," the Wizard said. "Already I have sent my army back to destroy them."

"Father… I apologize…"

"No, my son. We will not have any of that. I thank the Unnamed God you are still alive, and when you recover, you will be ready to fight again."

Elphaba nodded, though Melena did not share their confidence.

* * *

"You would send your son right back into battle?" she asked as she followed the Wizard out. "He could have been killed!"

"Then he would have been killed with honor. You know how this works."

"He's your son, not some solider!"

The Wizard turned to face her. "Don't you think I fear losing him too? Elphaba fights to keep our empire safe. If we take that from him, how will the people react? If he were to rule Oz, they would not respect him."

Melena didn't reply, but looked away, crossing her arms.

"We allow him to heal… and then he will return to the battlefield where he belongs."


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba's injuries weren't healing as fast as she'd like them to. It was true that she could stand on her own and was able to move easier, but the pain still limited her. Still, Elphaba couldn't complain when she was finally released from the physician's care, and she did her best to keep from limping as she walked down to the hall to her room. Her bandages needed to be changed in the worst way possible…

"Elphaba!"

The green woman stopped at the voice and was nearly knocked over by Sarima as the brunette hugged her.

"Sarima…"

"I was so worried about you! And Fiyero, he never let me in to see you!"

Elphaba gently pushed Sarima away with her uninjured arm. "I did not want you to see me like this."

"Elphaba… you know I don't care about things like that…"

"Well I do. How could I let you see me lying there, so weak and…"

The brunette put a finger over verdant lips. "Hush…" Her hand moved to cup Elphaba's uninjured cheek. "You're alive… and that's all that matters to me."

The green woman smiled slightly. "Yes, well… I really do need to change my bandages."

Sarima slipped her hand into Elphaba's and the two walked to the green woman's bedchambers. Elphaba moved to her oil bowl and winced as she began to undo the bandages.

"Oh… this won't do…" Sarima said, watching Elphaba struggle.

"I'm fine… really…"

"No, Elphaba. You need help."

"Then we'll call a servant."

"No. You need someone who can tend to you at any time until you get better."

"Nanny can—"

"Someone who tends to only you."

The emerald prince sighed. "Maybe… you're right."

"I know I'm right. Look, tomorrow we'll go out and find a suitable slave to tend to you. I know where they are some for sale."

"And how do you know that?"

Sarima gave her a sly smile. "Now, Elphaba, you know I can't tell you all my secrets just yet. Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

As Elphaba stepped down from her chariot, she held a hand out to Sarima, which the brunette took as she stepped down as well.

"There are quite a few people here," Elphaba observed as she and the brunette began walking through the crowd.

"Everyone wants a little extra help."

The two reached the area where the slaves were being shown off one at a time and quickly auctioned off.

"See any you like?" Elphaba asked.

"This isn't for me, Elphaba."

"Well, yes, but I won't be injured forever… and you could use another lady-in-waiting, yes?"

Sarima looked at the green woman, slightly red. "You want another woman in the palace?"

"Sarima, you are the only woman for me," Elphaba said, putting an arm around the brunette's waist.

"Prince Elphaba. This certainly is a surprise."

Elphaba looked at the man who had addressed her. "We are only here to find one suitable slave."

"Well, you don't want to choose from these. Come with me."

Elphaba exchanged a look with her companion before they followed the man from the area and into a smaller tent.

"Please, sit," the man said, gesturing to the pillows on the ground. The two sat, Sarima gripping Elphaba's arm. "I have some of the finest slaves in Oz, not available to just anyone. Please, tell me if you see one you like."

Elphaba nodded before she turned her attention to the women entering the tent, all bound together with chains.

"These are all women," Sarima hissed, noticing that they all were far prettier than any Munchkin should be.

"Calm yourself. We may not even find one here." Elphaba looked forward again and her eyes fell on a familiar looking blonde. She stood. "You. What is your name?"

The blonde looked at the green woman. "G-Galinda…"

"I remember you… you're the water girl who came to me."

"Yes…"

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly. "Why aren't you still working on the Emerald City?"

The blonde didn't reply, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Sarima didn't like the interest Elphaba was showing in this girl, so she approached her, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"She must have been made to leave for a reason. We don't want this one."

"I want her." Elphaba looked back at the blonde. "This is the one I will take."

* * *

Sarima had to admit, she wasn't entirely pleased with Elphaba's choice. This blonde once water girl was far prettier than she should be… and there must have been a reason she'd been sent away.

"Now listen here: the only reason you've been brought here is to serve Prince Elphaba. You are to remain by his side and do anything and everything that he tells you," Sarima said once they arrived back in Elphaba's bedchambers.

Galinda nodded, though she hoped she wouldn't be seeing much of this Sarima.

"Sarima, please, I'm sure she understands just fine. Now go. I'd like to talk to her," Elphaba said.

The brunette gave Galinda a harsh look before she left, closing the doors behind her.

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Who sent you to be sold?"

Galinda looked down. "I cannot say."

"You will. Unless it was my father, there is no one above me for your silence to protect. You will answer my question."

The blonde looked at Elphaba. "Boq took me from my home and had me sold."

"Boq… I have heard of him." Elphaba stood, crossing her arms. "I will speak to Fiyero about this... later." She looked back at Galinda. "You look terrified."

"This… is very new for me."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I suppose the palace is a change from Munchkinland. Rest assured, you will be safe here."

"I don't like to be away from my people…"

"You would prefer to be down in the construction pits than here serving me?"

"It is not you, great prince…"

"Give this life a try, and you are truly miserable, then I will take you back."

"No… if I go back, Boq will come for me again."

"Then you need to decide what you want."

Galinda sighed. "I will stay."

* * *

"So Elphaba, I have heard that you have a new servant. A young woman to tend to your needs?"

Elphaba looked at her father. "It was a suggestion from Sarima that I find someone to assist me while I was still recovering."

"Oh? Sarima?"

"Well, I hated to see Elphaba struggling like he was… so yes, I suggested he find someone who was always available to help him," the brunette said.

"And who is this new servant?" Fiyero asked.

"Just a young woman, and that is all."

Not entirely convinced, Fiyero decided to investigate this new servant girl for himself. He found the blonde cleaning Elphaba's armor, erasing all traces of blood.

"So, you are the one Elphaba told us about."

Galinda jumped at the voice, and the polishing brush fell from her hand as she looked up. "O-oh! Prince Fiyero…"

Fiyero looked her up and down. She was pretty enough… fair skin, golden curls, and bright sapphire eyes. He was ever so fond of sapphires… "What is your name?"

"Galinda…"

Well, that was not a name he'd been expecting. "You're that water girl…"

"Forgive me… I did what I had to, to save Yackle's life."

The prince looked away. "Do not cause any more trouble, for I will not be so lenient this time."

* * *

When Elphaba returned to her room for the night, she found Galinda sitting on the balcony. She approached the blonde from behind. "The stars shine brightly tonight."

Galinda jumped, whipping her head around to look at Elphaba. "I-I didn't hear you come in!"

"It's all right."

The blonde stood, her face turning pink. "I… I finished cleaning your armor."

"Thank you…" Elphaba looked the blonde up and down. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"I… don't remember."

"I figured." Elphaba rang a gong on the wall. "Go fetch Nanny," she said to the servant who arrived. He nodded and left. Elphaba looked back at the blonde. "I'll have Nanny take care of you."

* * *

Soon enough, Galinda found herself in the care of the old woman Elphaba had called Nanny.

"Oh yes. I can see that Elphaba picked you right up off the streets. Aren't you a lucky one?" Nanny muttered as she yanked the clothes off Galinda's body. The blonde moved to cover herself, blushing. "Oh, Nanny has seen it all. No need to be embarrassed." She practically pushed the blonde into a water filled tub and Galinda surfaced, coughing up water.

"Now what did you say your name was?" Nanny asked as she began to vigorously scrub the dirt from Galinda's body.

"Galinda…" The blonde winced at the harshness of the scrubbing, but when she tried to pull away, Nanny only yanked her back, holding onto her wrist with a death grip.

"Yes, well, Elphaba obviously thinks I don't anything better to do with my time."

The blonde nearly drowned when Nanny poured a bucketful of water over head, and before she could recover, she was yanked from the tub, and a towel wrapped her. The blonde shivered and held the cloth close as the old woman began rummaging around for clothes for Galinda to wear.

"Well, who's this now?" Melena asked, coming into the room. She noticed the shivering Galinda. "Nanny, did you leave this poor girl out here to freeze?"

"She's Elphaba's new servant."

"Oh… so it's you then?" Melena approached the blonde, who looked down.

"Yes. Apparently Elphaba doesn't believe my time is valuable," Nanny said, returning with fresh clothes. "Waiting on another servant…"

"Oh Nanny, stop your grumbling."

The old woman handed Galinda the clothes, which caused the blonde to drop the towel and her blush darkened.

"Put these on."

Galinda slipped into the new dress, running her hands over the fabric. "This… this is really mine?" Never in her life had she ever had anything so nice.

"Well, no one else fits into it."

Galinda looked at her with wide eyes. "Thank you…"

"Yes…" Nanny grabbed a bottle of perfumed oil and threw a few drops onto the blonde, causing the blonde to cough a few times at the potency. "Now get back to work."

Galinda nodded before she left, heading back to Elphaba's room.

Melena looked at Nanny. "That girl… she's very pretty."

"Merely a blessed munchkin," Nanny said, picking up Galinda's old clothes.

"No… there's something about her… it seems oddly familiar."

"Melena, you're letting your want for a daughter cloud your thinking. Come, I'll have these rags burned and we'll prepare you for bed."

* * *

Once left alone, Elphaba moved into her washroom, unbinding her chest with a sigh. It had been a while since those bandages had been removed, and she and to admit, it hadn't exactly been comfortable. The green woman leaned over her oil bowl, all bandages removed. She knew her wounds must look awful against her skin… the green woman was thankful she did not have a mirror in the room with her.

She did not hear the gentle footsteps crossing her room.

"Elphaba?"

The green woman's head snapped up and she turned, her gaze meeting Galinda's.

And time came to a halt.

Galinda was aware of the fact that she was staring at the naked prince… or, at least, she had always believed he was a prince. Now… well, it was obvious that Elphaba…

"You're… a woman?"

The green woman inhaled sharply, grabbing her robe and throwing it on. "You will not breath a word of this to anyone, or else I will kill you myself. Understand?"

Galinda swallowed hard, managing to nod. Elphaba slammed the door shut before she leaned against it, a hand to her face. How could she have been so careless? Now that girl knew her secret!

Elphaba did finally regain herself, and when she emerged from the washroom, she found Galinda standing by the bed. The blonde looked up and their eyes met again.

"It's time for you to begin performing your duties," Elphaba said, tossing her the oil bottle and bandages. "I am going to change and when I come out, you will redress my wounds." Elphaba changed into her nightclothes and sat on the bed, not looking at the blonde as Galinda began to clean her injuries with the oil.

"I'm not going to tell anyone…" Galinda said quietly, bandaging Elphaba's arm.

"Do not bring this up!" Elphaba snapped. "I have worked far too hard to keep this secret… I cannot believe I have grown so careless."

The blonde didn't reply as she continued to bandage Elphaba's wounds. When she finished, Galinda stood and returned the supplies to the washroom.

"You are dismissed," Elphaba said as she got into her bed.

"Um…" Galinda wasn't quite sure where to go for the night, and she shifted uncomfortably.

Elphaba noticed her and sighed. "Is there something you need?"

"I… I'm not exactly sure… where I should go."

"The servants' chambers are where you will sleep."

"Um… where is… that?"

Elphaba sighed again. She was too tired and frustrated to deal with this girl right now. "Just… never mind! You can sleep on that couch, now go!" The green woman rolled over and Galinda looked towards the couch in question. She approached and sat gingerly before lying down.

_So soft…_

It didn't take long for the blonde to curl up and fall asleep.

Elphaba had almost drifted off herself when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now what?" she groaned, opening her eyes.

"I see your new servant has made herself comfortable," Sarima said, gesturing towards the sleeping Galinda.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder. "She doesn't know where the servants' chambers are, and I was too tired to deal with her. Let her sleep here tonight; it will do no harm."

"But Elphaba—"

"Look, lie in bed with me and we'll sleep, all right?"

Sarima smiled slightly before she slid into the bed beside the green woman. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Whatever pleases you," Elphaba said with a small smile, putting an arm around her. She glanced over at Galinda one last time before closing her eyes and drifting off for good this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up wasn't the hard part. It was forcing her stiff muscles to once again work that was hard. Elphaba groaned as she rolled over, her injuries reminding her that they were still present.

The noise woke Galinda and she sat up, looking towards the bed. The blonde got off the luxuriously comfortable couch and approached her. "Are you all right?"

Elphaba looked at her. "Just fine," she grunted, sitting up. She slid her legs over the edge with a wince, letting her feet slide to the floor.

"Do you need some assistance?"

The green woman was too tired to scowl at the blonde. "I am not helpless. When I need your assistance, I will ask for it."

The blonde looked down. "All right…"

After a few failed attempts at standing, Elphaba sighed. "Galinda…"

Galinda went to her side, allowing the green woman to put an arm across her shoulders for support as she stood. Elphaba pushed away from the blonde as she headed into the washroom.

"Don't forget your place."

Galinda looked towards the voice, seeing Sarima glaring at her.

"Elphaba is not dependent on your services. You can easily be replaced."

"I… I know that…"

The brunette slid out of bed and approached the blonde, and Galinda looked away, partly because the nightdress Sarima was wearing was practically transparent.

"You think that just because you have a pretty face Elphaba will treat you differently. You're the same as every other slave who works in this palace. Your good looks will only be a curse."

Galinda didn't reply, not sure exactly what she could say. She was saved by Elphaba's return from the washroom however, as Sarima immediately went to the prince's side.

"Elphaba, come, breakfast will be served soon," the brunette said, looping her arm around the green woman's.

"But you have yet to change out of your nightdress," Elphaba said as Sarima started to drag her from the room.

"Oh, I can change just before we go."

"Sarima, hold on." Elphaba stopped, forcing the brunette to stop too. "There is no hurry. You go change and I will finish preparing for the day."

"Oh, all right." Sarima looked at blonde, giving her a harsh glare before she left.

Elphaba shook her head before she went to retrieve her clothes for the day. The green woman winced as she pulled off her nightclothes, forgetting that Galinda was still present.

"Do you need he—"

"Oh, you're still here?" Elphaba interrupted, her back still to the blonde.

"Did you want me to leave?"

The emerald prince considered it, but… Galinda did already know her secret…

"No… retrieve my chest bindings."

The blonde picked them up off the bedside table and handed them to the green woman, her gaze on the floor. Elphaba bound her chest before slipping into her clothes. As she put on her shoes, Galinda retrieved her gold and emerald jewelry, helping her put it on.

"Go see Nanny while I am at breakfast. She will help you adjust to this life quickly and keep you out of trouble," Elphaba said, standing up.

Galinda nodded, and the two left the room, Elphaba heading to the banquet hall while the blonde went in search of Nanny.

* * *

"I have dealt with the Vinkans," the Wizard said before he dug into his rather large piece of ham. "And as their way of apologizing, several tribes will be arriving at the palace this afternoon with gifts and entertainment."

"Do think this wise, my father? To welcome our enemies into our home?" Fiyero asked.

"The tribe who attacked Elphaba has been wiped out."

"Completely?" Elphaba asked, somewhat surprised.

"I had to make an example of them. No one attacks my son without repercussions."

Elphaba looked back down at her food. She knew she should feel grateful, but that tribe must have had innocent women and children… if they had all been killed… well, was that really justice?

"So, it is a celebration then," Fiyero said, smiling. "It would appear that good has come from your unfortunate injury, my brother."

"Yes… good…"

* * *

"Are you back again?"

Galinda looked down. "Elphaba said you would help me… adapt."

"Of course she did." The older woman let out a huff. "Over a century of service, and I am reduced to helping a servant lower than myself. Degrading, that's what it is." Nanny let out another huff, puffing out her chest as she did so. "Follow me." Nanny picked up a few dresses and started down the hall.

It surprised Galinda how fast the old woman could move, and she found herself almost running to keep up with her. Of course, she also got the feeling that Nanny wasn't fond of her and was, in fact, trying to lose her.

"Just because you're been granted the privilege of working in the palace instead of out in the mud pits and fields doesn't mean you can start relaxing. Life in here runs on a strict schedule, as well as any demands you're given. If Prince Elphaba asks you to jump, you ask how high."

Galinda nodded as she and Nanny left the palace and headed down a flight of stairs to a river that ran by the palace. The old woman knelt by the water's edge and began to wash the first dress.

"Every morning, we are allowed to eat after the royal family has finished their breakfast. If we're lucky, it'll be a morning where everyone wasn't terribly hungry, so there will be some scraps left over. After that, it's time for chores. You'll be in charge of washing Elphaba's clothes and polishing his armor."

"Every day?"

"Well, it gets tarnished just sitting around, doesn't it? And then how would he look going into battle?"

"I understand…"

"After dinner, we are allowed to eat again if anything happens to be left over, and then you will help Elphaba prepare for bed before you return to the servants' chambers to sleep." Nanny paused, looking at her. "Speaking of, you were absent last night. You didn't sleep in Elphaba's room, did you?"

"I-I didn't know where the servants' chambers were… a-and she said it was okay."

Nanny's eyes practically bulged out of her skull. "What did you just say?" she hissed.

Galinda's face paled as she realized her slip-up. "I… I…"

"Do you wish get us all killed?" Nanny smacked her in the back of the head before she checked to make sure they were alone. "How do you know Elphaba's true identity?"

"I… I accidentally walked in on her last night…"

"You walked in on her?" Nanny clutched her hands to her heart, looking at the sky. "With the Unnamed God as my witness, I told Melena she could not keep this up!" The old woman looked back at Galinda, grabbing her harshly by the ear, which caused the blonde to cry out. "I ought to drown you in this very river and leave your body for the crocodiles!"

"I-It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen! I won't tell anyone!"

"You'd better not!" Nanny released her. "I knew you were trouble. Old Nanny will have to make sure you aren't relieved from your duties now, lest the other slaves find out!" She released her, and Galinda rubbed her now sore ear. "You want to stay alive? Keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

Elphaba returned to her chambers to find Galinda furiously scrubbing at a bloodstain on her shoulder pad.

"Ease up a little. My armor won't be effective if you rub all the metal away," the green woman said, closing the door behind her.

Galinda looked up. "Nanny says it has to be polished to the point where you can see your own reflection."

"Did old Nanny try to scare you today with horror stories of being fed to crocodiles?"

"She may have… mentioned it."

Elphaba chuckled. "Put that down, and bring me my jewelry basket."

The blonde stood and fetched said item, returning to Elphaba's side and holding it out so she could look inside. "How… how was… breakfast?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Did Nanny tell you it was acceptable to be this inquisitive?"

Galinda looked down. "Forgive me…"

The green woman smiled slightly as she extracted a golden armband inlaid with emeralds. "It's all right… if I were my brother, then you may be in a little more trouble." Elphaba slipped the armband onto her wrist. "There will be many Vinkan tribes coming this afternoon as an apology for my… injuries." She waved a hand, and Galinda returned the basket to its place.

"Elphaba, aren't you ready yet?"

The prince turned while Galinda went back to polishing the armor at Sarima's entrance.

"I'm almost ready. The tribes have not arrived yet, have they?" Elphaba said as her reply.

"No, but they will shortly." Sarima's eyes flashed towards Galinda, and she looked up at Elphaba. "So you must look your best. This is a celebration for you, after all."

"I'm not sure if celebration is the best word to use here."

"Nonsense." Sarima fiddled with Elphaba's necklace. "You're a hero."

"A hero returns victorious." The green woman placed a hand over Sarima's, stopping her. "Not carried by his men." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Why are you so nervous?"

Sarima looked away, her eyes flashing towards Galinda again.

Elphaba sighed and shook her head. "Galinda, go fetch my mother, please."

The blonde nodded before she left, closing the door behind her.

"All right, Sarima, now we are alone. Tell me what is troubling you."

The brunette sighed, leaning against Elphaba's chest. The green woman obligingly wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Elphaba… you know I am Vinkan myself… and I know that women there are often blessed with… attractive features. Perhaps I was chosen to come to the palace to wed the next ruler of Oz… but who is to say that when these women come… you won't…"

"Sarima." Elphaba took the brunette's face in her hands, forcing their dark eyes to meet. "It does not matter to me how many women show up. You know that I always have and always will have affection for only you."

"You say that now."

"Sarima…" Elphaba leaned down to kiss the brunette, allowing it to linger. "I promise. You will always be the woman for me."

Sarima hugged the green woman tightly. "I love you Elphaba…"

"As do I. Now stop your worrying."

There was a knock at the door and both women looked up.

"Come in," Elphaba called.

The door opened and Melena came striding in, followed by Galinda, who went to stand by the wall, her gaze remaining down.

"You called for me, Elphaba?"

"Yes." Elphaba looked at Sarima. "I will see you again in the audience chamber."

The brunette gave her a small smile before she left, giving a Melena a slight nod as she did.

"And how is Sarima taking this?" Melena asked, approaching her daughter.

"She is as self-conscious as always."

"That woman will continue to be self-conscious even after she's married." Melena placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I know you don't much care for this presentation… but I am glad that you came back to us alive."

"As am I." Elphaba glanced towards Galinda before she looked back at her mother. "There is something you should know…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that… well… she knows."

Melena's brow furrowed. "I don't… what do you mean?"

"Galinda knows my secret."

The queen turned to the blonde, who was turning pink. "But… how?"

"It was an accident, but I figured I should tell you to avoid any… misunderstandings."

Melena approached the blonde. "Galinda… you do realize the importance of keeping such a secret, don't you?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes…"

"You can't tell anyone… you must always watch your words."

"I understand…"

Melena looked back at her daughter. "You trust her with this?"

"I have to." Elphaba kissed her mother on the cheek. "I will see you downstairs," she said before she left the room.

Melena watched her go, and then turned her attention back to the blonde. She couldn't help but think that the blonde looked so very familiar. "Galinda… you say you are a Munchkin?"

"Yes."

"I assume you were born into slavery?"

"Yes."

"You're very pretty… for a slave, I mean. Not many Munchkins have such blonde hair… or blue eyes…"

"That is what I've been told."

As Melena looked at this sad child, she felt her maternal instincts tugging at her, and though she knew she shouldn't care (Galinda was a slave after all), Melena wanted nothing more than to pull the blonde into a tight hug and tell her it would be okay.

"Galinda… Elphaba trusts you… so I will too." She took the blonde's hand and pulled her over to sit on the couch with her. "I always wanted a daughter… so you can imagine how happy I was when Elphaba was born… but my husband… he only wanted sons… so I was forced to raise her as a boy…" She brushed a golden curl from Galinda's face. "You poor thing… you know, it's almost a shame that you're a Munchkin… you could give Sarima a run for her position."

"N-no!" Galinda looked at her, her sapphire eyes wide. "I'm not… she's so…"

"Calm yourself, my dear." Melena ran her hand through Galinda's hair. "Your hair is so beautiful… it's as if the sun itself lent you its rays."

The blonde turned pink. "Th-thank you… but I don't think I—"

"Don't sell yourself short… well, at least not around me." Melena gave her a smile before she stood. "We will continue this chat another time… for now, I must go and see the tribal presentation." She started to leave, but paused and looked back at the blonde. "Would you like to join me?"

The blonde was almost shocked. "M-me? But I… I'm not…"

"I wish for you to accompany me… and that's an order."

Galinda smiled slightly before she nodded, standing and joining Melena, who gave her another smile before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have heard that Vinkan women are quite exotic," the Wizard said as Fiyero sat beside him.

"We have our Vinkan woman right here in the palace," the prince said, glancing across the empty seat at Sarima. The brunette glanced at him before she looked away, whipping out her fan.

"Have I missed anything?" Elphaba asked, coming and sitting in between her brother and the brunette.

"Nothing at all," Sarima said, giving the green woman a smile.

"We were just about to begin," the Wizard said, turning towards the entry doors. "Bring them in!"

The doors opened, and the men came in first, playing the drums. As they broke off to the sides, the women followed, dressed in outfits of colorful feathers that only seemed to cover what needed to be covered.

Of course, Sarima had known of the traditional Vinkan apparel, and was not terribly excited that Elphaba was allowed to see it. She glanced over at the emerald prince, noticing the slight smile on his face. Sarima placed her hand on Elphaba's arm, turning her attention forward again.

* * *

As Galinda followed Melena into the audience chamber, her eyes widened at the sight of the Vinkan women dancing. Besides the fact that they were wearing more colors than she'd ever seen on one place before, their clothing (if it could even be called that) barely covered their bodies. The blonde found herself subconsciously moving closer to Melena.

"Come. I think you will enjoy yourself," Melena said, smiling slightly at her actions before she led the blonde over to her seat. The queen sat, and Galinda sat on a cushion beside her throne.

Elphaba glanced over at her mother, noticing the blonde on the floor. She raised an eyebrow, but turned her attention forward again. This was not the time to call attention to the fact that her mother wanted a surrogate daughter.

Meanwhile, the Wizard and his eldest son were thoroughly enjoying themselves. "Why don't we just have Sarima dress this way?" the Wizard said with a slight smile.

"No one would get any work done then… especially not you, my father," Fiyero replied, though he wouldn't complain if the brunette did happen to dress in her traditional attire. He looked over at his brother. "What do you think, Elphaba?"

"The women are beautiful, and their dancing is impressive."

Fiyero chuckled slightly. "Always one for the straight truth, aren't you my brother?"

Elphaba smiled. "I'd say what I really think, but our own beautiful woman is sitting beside me."

Sarima gave her what was meant to be a playful slap. "Such a tease, Elphaba."

"Easy. I'm still healing here."

By this time, the women had finished dancing and moved aside as the tribe patriarchs approached the throne.

"We thank you for welcoming us into your palace, great one," one said, kneeling before the Wizard. The others followed suit.

"And we thank you. Your women are very beautiful," the Wizard replied.

The patriarchs straightened up. "Yes, well, in addition to their beauty, we have brought you riches from our country."

Galinda was sure her eyes couldn't get any wider when she saw the pelt of a tiger lain out and a basket of gold emptied on it. The blonde couldn't believe it; these people were just giving the Wizard their gold! And were happy about it! She looked at Elphaba, but the green woman wasn't smiling.

"They're just giving their gold away! That must be all they have!" Galinda whispered, looking up at Melena.

"Hush," Melena said, gently placing a hand on Galinda's head.

"But—"

"I will explain later, but now is not the time for a servant to question anything."

Galinda understood and looked forward again, though questions still buzzed around in her head.

"You are very generous," the Wizard said. "We thank you for all that you have brought."

* * *

"But why would they just give their gold away?"

"Galinda, why so many questions?"

The blonde sighed, looking down as Melena ran the brush through her hair. "I know I shouldn't… but I can't help it. The Wizard has so much already, so why does he need more?"

"You could get in a lot of trouble for saying such things aloud."

"Are… are you mad at me?"

Melena sighed. "No… I understand your curiosity. I'm just trying to watch out for you. Not everyone in this palace is as forgiving as I am."

"I know that…"

"The Vinkans gave the Wizard their gold, yes, but it was not all of it. And it was an apology for what happened to Elphaba."

"But that was a battle, wasn't it? Aren't injuries to be expected?"

"Of course, but… think of it this way. The Vinkans knew that if they didn't make amends for what happened to Elphaba, the Wizard would send his armies to purge them all, not just the guilty. It's a matter of security for them."

Galinda didn't reply, but instead looked down at her hands. She knew that she should be grateful for Melena; the queen was the blonde's security.

_I guess it doesn't hurt that she finds me pretty too…_

"Does this really upset you, Galinda?"

"I… I don't know…"

Melena set the brush aside before she pulled some of Galinda's hair back, securing it with a simple comb. "People do what they must to survive… it is the way of the world." She turned the blonde around to face her, giving her a small smile. "Do not dwell on such matters."

Galinda nodded, unable to keep Melena's gaze. The queen smiled again before pulled a poppy out of a bowl on her vanity and slid it behind the blonde's ear.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two looked up to see Nanny standing impatiently in the door, arms crossed.

"What is it?" Melena asked with a sigh, tucking a curl behind Galinda's ear.

"Elphaba has summoned you. Go," Nanny said, looking at Galinda.

The blonde stood before she left, walking quickly down the hall, causing Melena to sigh again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nanny asked, approaching the queen.

"Oh, stop. She's just a child."

"She's a Munchkin slave! First Elphaba, and now this! You're just asking for trouble!"

Melena faced Nanny and stood. "Listen here, you old bat. I will do what I want when I very well feel like it. Are you going to tell the Wizard about Elphaba? Or tell him that I happen to favor a pretty servant? Go ahead and spread your lies, Nanny. I'll see your tongue cut out for it."

The old woman scowled at her. "That girl won't replace the daughter you could never raise."

Melena sat back down. "Begone… I wish not to speak with you further."

* * *

Elphaba dropped her jewelry back into the basket, looking up as a slight breeze came in through the open balcony doors. While her father and brother seemed to have enjoyed themselves tonight, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the Vinkans being so… perhaps generous was the word?

"You wanted to see me?"

The green woman turned to see Galinda coming into the room. "Yes. I'm going to dinner and I think my bandages need to be changed. Also, I want to talk to you."

Galinda nodded before she approached the prince, beginning to remove the old bandages.

"How do you find my mother?"

"She's very sweet…"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Yes… her weakness has always been little girls." The green woman looked at her. "You're replacing me."

"Wh-what?"

"Think about it: my mother was forced to raise me as a boy. She was never able to raise the daughter she wanted… and then you come along… and now she has one."

"But I'm just… I'm not…"

"Galinda, don't worry about it. I know why my mother does this; she needs to care for someone. Just let her do what she's going to do, and everything will be fine."

"Are you sure… you're all right with this?"

"I would be ordering you to stay away from her if I wasn't all right with it."

Galinda nodded. "Yes… I suppose."

After Galinda put the new bandages on her wounds, Elphaba stood. "I'm going down to dinner. You are free to do as you wish, as long as you remain in this room." She smiled slightly at the look on Galinda's face. "I don't need you wandering into trouble when my mother isn't around to hold your hand."

Galinda tried to scowl at her, but the green woman just shook her head and mussed the blonde's hair slightly before leaving.

* * *

"So what did you think of the dancers?" the Wizard asked, looking at his two sons.

"Impressive, just as all Vinkan women are," Elphaba replied.

"All of them, my brother?" Fiyero said, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

Elphaba looked towards Sarima. "I have yet to see one without talent."

The brunette blushed slightly before she looked down at her food.

"It is unfortunate that we only have one to give away," the Wizard said, taking a rather large gulp of his wine. "Perhaps we should find another."

Both princes stared at him.

"Father… surely you don't mean…"

"Don't mean what? I have two sons; one of you is to take my place and marry Sarima. But I am not heartless; I do not wish to see my other son left with nothing. So yes, what I say, I mean. Perhaps we should consider finding another bride-to-be."

Elphaba exchanged a look with her brother, who for once did not appear to know how to react. They both looked down at their food and resumed eating without a reply.

"What? I think it's a splendid idea. Absolutely wonderful."

* * *

Galinda had never thought that fire could be so entertaining, but as she watched the green flames flicker, she found herself wondering just how they became green.

_An enchantment, perhaps?_

The blonde did not know, but she thought about different colors as well… blue would look nice… was red too much like a normal fire?

"You could hurt your eyes if you stare at that for too long."

The blonde was jerked from her thoughts by Elphaba's voice and she looked up at the emerald prince. "How do you turn it green?"

Elphaba shrugged one shoulder. "I think my father has something put into it." She moved to sit on the bed. "Come and sit. I wish to speak with you."

Galinda moved to sit beside the green woman, looking down at her folded hands. She didn't know why looking at Elphaba was so hard.

"Here." Elphaba held half of a coconut out to the blonde.

Galinda, not knowing what the strange fruit was, took it with both hands, her eyes wide. "What… what is this?"

The prince chuckled slightly. "It's called a coconut."

The blonde noticed a golden liquid running down the sides and she stuck her finger in it, pulling it back sticky. "A-and this?"

"The nectar of Lurlina, but it's also called honey."

Galinda looked back at the fruit in her hands. "Wh-what do I do with it?"

"Use your teeth to scrap the white meat off the skin."

Galinda did, and her eyes somehow widened even further. "This… this is amazing!" She looked at the green woman. "And you eat this every night?"

"Not every night."

Galinda took another bite, hardly daring to believe she was tasting something so delicious.

"You look positively elated."

"I don't know what that means, but this is amazing."

The green woman smiled slightly. "I figured you hadn't seen more than wheat and sparse vegetables your entire life. Since my mother seems to favor you so much, I decided it wouldn't hurt to let you in on a few of our privileges."

"But why?" Galinda asked, honey running down her chin.

"Because I was feeling generous tonight. Who knows, tomorrow I may deprive you of food altogether."

Galinda froze. "I-I…"

"Relax. Without energy, you cannot work and if you cannot work, I would be pressured to throw you out. Since I wish for neither, I will feed you."

Galinda finished her treat, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thank you…"

"It was no trouble. Now, help me prepare for bed."

* * *

_Another woman? Another woman?_

Sarima sat in her room, fuming. The servants just outside her room were playing what was meant to be a calming tune, but it only angered her further.

"Go! I wish to be alone!" she shouted.

The music stopped and the servants left, leaving Sarima still angry. She stood and crossed the room, smacking a bowl of fruit off the table and watching it scatter its contents across the floor. She knew that she shouldn't be this angry; she had been chosen first after all. And another woman meant that she'd have a better chance of ending up with Elphaba.

_But it also means that Fiyero gets a wife when I am with my love… where is the satisfaction in that? And am I not good enough? Must another of my own kind be brought in? I was the favorite! I was chosen first! This shouldn't be happening to me!_

She needed to talk to someone… someone who understood.

"Melena!"

The queen paused in her beadwork. "Sarima wants to talk," she noted, not looking up. A few moments later, the doors burst open and Sarima entered.

"Everyone, leave us! I wish to speak to Melena alone!"

The servants left, and as the brunette approached, Melena continued to work on her art. "You wish to speak of the incident at dinner?"

"Why must I be humiliated this way? Am I not good enough for the ruler of Oz now?"

Melena sighed. "Sarima, you know that is not the case."

"Then why does the Wizard speak of bringing in another woman?"

The queen finally stopped and looked at the brunette. "He has two sons, and he does wish to force one to live alone."

"Oh, please. He just wants more beautiful women strutting around the palace."

"Watch yourself Sarima. You are not irreplaceable."

The brunette looked away, crossing her arms. "I will not stand for this."

"Then you will be thrown out."

"The Wizard would not dare. Elphaba would never allow it."

"Elphaba would not be able to stop his father, no matter how hard he tried." Melena stood, approaching the brunette. "You need to watch your step. I would hate to see something happen to you because of your jealousy. Elphaba cares for you far too much. Do not hurt him in the heat of the moment."

Sarima looked at the queen before looking away, sighing again. "I will keep my silence… but know that I am not happy about this." The brunette turned and stalked from the room, leaving Melena to collapse back into her chair with a sigh.

"That girl is going to get herself into trouble someday," Nanny said, coming into the room.

"Eavesdropping as always I see."

"My eavesdropping keeps you out of trouble."

"Your eavesdropping is going to get you killed."

Nanny looked away. "You know why Sarima can't marry Elphaba."

"Don't."

"She cares for a woman!"

"Nanny, enough!" Melena was close to striking the old woman. "You will keep your mouth shut about all of this!"

Nanny glared at her almost defiantly, but all but spat, "As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, while Elphaba was down at breakfast, Galinda found herself wandering through the green woman's bed chambers, which were much more extensive than she'd realized before. As she passed into another room, the blonde paused when her eyes fell on a golden cage that touched the ceiling. Inside was a strange black and white bird she'd never seen before. Galinda approached slowly, and its head suddenly snapped up, looking at her with yellow- gray eyes. The servant froze, still afraid even though the bird was in cage.

The bird took a few steps forward, cocking its head to the side, its eyes never leaving the blonde. Galinda found herself unable to move, though when it suddenly screeched at her, she let out a cry and fell back, startled.

"I see you finally met Osiris."

The blonde looked up to see Elphaba approaching. She quickly stood, looking down, her face pink. "I-I didn't realize your bed chambers were so…"

"Extensive?"

Galinda nodded.

The prince smiled slightly before she went to the cage, opening the door and holding her arm out. The bird landed on her arm, pecking at his wing. As Elphaba pulled her arm back, Galinda shrunk back towards the wall.

"He's not going to hurt you," Elphaba said, heading for the balcony. "Osiris is an osprey. Rare bird… he's very loyal. He catches his own food and returns here every time." The emerald prince opened the door and released Osiris, watching him fly off through the clear morning sky. Elphaba turned back to her servant, her brow furrowing slightly. "Wait… you've been up here all morning… you didn't eat breakfast?"

"I… I figured that since I had the coconut last night…"

"That what? You weren't going to be allowed to eat again?" Elphaba shook her head. "Let me decide such things. Now, wait here. I will retrieve something for you." The green woman left, and Galinda was alone again.

It would not last for long.

"You must think you have it made here. The queen favors you as her little pet, and Elphaba… well, he seems quite taken with you."

Galinda jumped at Sarima's voice. "I… I… I'm not trying to…"

The brunette approached, a look of cold anger on her face. "Oh, no. You're not trying. It just happens. You're just so lucky, aren't you?"

Galinda took a few steps back, her gaze traveling to the floor. "I didn't mean to intrude…"

"And yet, here you are. You even have Elphaba going to retrieve treats for you."

"I never asked him to…"

"Well that's even better then, isn't it?"

Galinda had backed into a wall, and she kept her gaze down, her hands fidgeting nervously. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

The blonde didn't reply, seeing as she wasn't entirely sure herself.

Sarima glared down at her, surprised that she could feel so much hatred towards one servant. "You'd better watch yourself. You are one misstep away from being thrown to the crocodiles."

"Not again with the crocodiles."

Both women looked up at the voice, and Sarima's expression immediately changed. "Oh, of course I didn't mean that."

"You sounded serious enough." Elphaba reached the two and looked down the brunette. "If anyone decides to throw Galinda out, it will be me, and I am not deciding that any time soon." The green woman handed the blonde half of a loaf of bread and a small bottle of milk. "And as for you, come walk with me," Elphaba said, taking Sarima's hand and leading her from the room.

The brunette was far too enamored with Elphaba to glare back at Galinda, leaving the blonde alone with her breakfast.

* * *

It was around mid noon (just after lunch) that Galinda was summoned to Melena's room. When she arrived, the queen was nowhere to be found, but the blonde's eyes did fall on the beadwork she'd left behind. Galinda approached, afraid that if she touched the art, it would fall apart and scatter the tiny beads everywhere.

"Intrigued?"

Galinda jumped before she straightened up. "I… I was just… admiring it."

"No need to be nervous. It's all right." Melena approached before gestured to the chair. "Sit."

The blonde sat hesitantly and her face turned pink when Melena reached around her, helping to guide her hands.

"It's not as complicated as it looks." She began to help the blonde string the beads into the appropriate patterns. "And when you finish with one section, you just tie the string to the top part here and untie the next one and begin working on that."

Galinda nodded, focusing intently on the work. Melena watched her, noticing that the blonde servant seemed to have no trouble picking up the fine skill. Her petite hands even seemed perfectly fit for work with the tiny beads, whereas Melena even struggled at times.

"Galinda… have you done this before?" Melena asked, wondering if the blonde had noticed that the queen had pulled away her assisting hands.

"No."

Melena pulled up another chair, sitting behind the blonde and pulling her hair out of its tight bun before she began to brush it. "You seem to be picking it right up."

"Thank you."

"I always wanted to teach Elphaba how to do this… but no, this is a skill for women. Her father always had her busy in some sort of training. There was never time for her to learn the finer arts… though I did try. I did my best to make her sensitive, but not overly so."

Galinda paused in what she was doing. "I think… you did all right. Elphaba has always been kind towards me…"

"Perhaps that is because she likes you."

The blonde blushed again. "No… she is kind to everyone. Well… kinder than most…"

"Yes, well, even so, she does seem to have a softer spot for you."

"I am nothing special." Galinda looked down, remembering what Sarima had said. "I am merely a servant."

Melena frowned. "What sort of talk is this now?"

"It's just… true."

"Well, I don't know what you've heard or who you've been talking to, but you're more than just a servant, Galinda. You are special… in your own way."

"Th-that's very kind of you to say…"

"You need to believe that, Galinda."

The blonde nodded slowly, though deep inside, she wasn't entirely sure it was true.

* * *

"Now, what's this about threatening Galinda?"

"I don't like her, Elphaba, I told you I didn't."

The green woman sighed, looking at the blooming flowers as the two walked through the gardens. "Sarima… you know I love you. Galinda is merely a servant."

The brunette let out a huff. "She seems to be more. Your mother favors her… and so do you."

"So she intrigues me. It is not the same."

"You are a prince, and yet you retrieve things for her when she should be doing such for you!"

"Galinda does not neglect her duties. She does whatever I tell her. And I cannot help it if my mother has taken her under her wing. She did the same for you when you first arrived. You know she has a weakness for young, orphaned girls."

"It's not the same."

"It is the same." Elphaba turned to face the brunette, looking into her dark eyes. "Listen, Galinda poses no threat to you. She is still a servant, and you are the woman I will marry. However, if you keep threatening her, I will not be pleased. Understand?"

Sarima sighed, but she nodded. "Yes…"

"Good."

* * *

Elphaba had thought all ordeals to be out of the way, but as dinner came around, she would soon find that she was wrong. Another storm was brewing, quicker than she realized.

"I have made my decision."

Both princes stopped eating and looked up at their father. "You have decided who is to rule after you?" Fiyero asked, almost hopefully.

"What? No, of course not. I have decided to bring another woman into the palace."

Sarima's grip on her fork tightened and she looked down, unable to look at the Wizard.

"You have?" Melena said, slightly surprised.

"Yes. Of course, Sarima will still wed the next ruler of Oz, but as I said before, I do not like the thought of one of my sons living alone with no one. So, we will bring in another woman and set these fears at ease."

"And how are you to choose? There are many beautiful women," Fiyero said, though he would never settle for a runner-up. Sarima was going to be his; Elphaba could deal with whoever was left.

"Simple, my son: we will choose from the Vinkan women who dance tonight."

Elphaba choked on her wine and began coughing as she set the goblet down. "Tonight?" she managed to get out, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She had not expected her father to work so quickly.

"Of course. Why wait for them to leave if we only intend on calling them back?"

"I suppose…"

* * *

"Another woman? B-but how will your father choose?"

Elphaba shook her head as she slipped the armband on. "I'm sure it will either be the most beautiful, or talented. They are dancing after all."

"But… what does that makes Sarima then?"

"She will still wed the next ruler of Oz, though I do not think she is very happy about this whole ordeal."

"She never seems happy about anything that involves other women…"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look, and Galinda realized what she'd said.

"W-well, I… I just mean… I'm sorry… I forgot myself…"

The green woman waved a hand and Galinda took the basket away. "If you wish to attend, find my mother first."

"A-all right."

Elphaba left the room, and Galinda followed soon after, searching for the queen. She found her, surrounded by other servants who were helping her to get ready. Melena caught sight of Galinda in her mirror.

"Come in."

The blonde entered, approaching her. "E-Elphaba told me to find you…"

"I see." Melena shooed the other servants away, and soon, she was alone with the blonde. "I suppose this is about attending the event tonight?"

"Elphaba said if I wished to attend that I should find you…"

The queen rolled her eyes. "Elphaba knows she could have just taken you down herself. Still, I suppose one must keep up appearances… we know that better than anyone." Melena gave Galinda a smile. "Now, be a good girl and fetch me my hair comb?"

Galinda nodded and found said comb, returning to the queen's side. "Why am I different?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why do you and Elphaba favor me?"

Melena paused, looking at the blonde. "Because your bravery contributed to your being sent away. You have a strong spirit, Galinda… and I didn't want to see it die." Of course, Melena was only telling her half the truth. The queen still couldn't figure out why Galinda looked so familiar, and it was a thought that haunted her at night when she tried to fall asleep.

"But why Elphaba then?"

"Like mother, like daughter I suppose." Melena stood. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Fiyero was only slightly surprised to see Galinda enter with Melena. He watched as the blonde took her place on the cushion in front of Melena's throne, and he wondered why the queen favored the blonde servant so much. It was true that she was pretty, yes, but enough for Melena to dote upon her as she did?

The prince did not have time to further dwell on the matter, for at that moment, the music began, and soon after, the women came dancing in. As they danced, Elphaba had to do her best to remain indifferent, seeing as Sarima was sitting beside her, not even trying to hide the look of displeasure she wore.

The woman came forward one by one as they danced, dropping a shawl in front of the Wizard. Sarima knew this ritual well; whichever shawl he chose, that woman would be chosen to live in the palace.

_At least I could actually dance. Look at this pitiful assortment…_

Sarima found herself critiquing each woman as she came up to drop her shawl.

_Look at this one, she's far too large… and your eyes are much too close together… oh Oz, now they're too far apart… do you really think you'll be chosen with a nose like that?_

After the dance had finished, the Wizard had about a dozen or so shawls at his feet.

"Well, which one do you choose, great Wizard?" a tribal leader asked.

"All your women are beautiful," the Wizard replied.

The dancers all smiled, while Sarima did her best not to look disgusted.

"And while this is a decision I would make myself, this time I cannot. I will leave it to my sons to decide; this woman will wed one of them, after all."

Elphaba and Fiyero weren't expecting to be pulled into it, and they exchanged a look.

"My father, Elphaba and I are not entirely ready at this moment to chose, and we don't want to make any hasty decisions. Give us a few moments to talk it over and we will return with our choice."

Elphaba stood and followed her brother out of the room. "Well… what are we to do?"

"We must choose one."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"All those women… well, I wasn't exactly… paying terribly close attention…"

"Elphaba!"

The emerald prince cringed. "What? I thought Father was going to choose!"

"You let Sarima distract you, just like always!" Fiyero let out a sigh and crossed his arms, rather annoyed with his younger brother.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we have to go back in there with something."

"Then you will have to choose, for I have no opinion in the matter."

Fiyero grabbed her arm harshly. "You WILL help me decide. You may love Sarima, but she is not yours."

"She is not yours either."

"No, but at least I don't set myself up for heartbreak. You knew this went too far, Elphaba." He released her, crossing his arms again. "And now you must find a way to cope with reality."

The green woman clenched her fists almost angrily. "All right. Fine." She went back into the other room, Fiyero following her.

"Ah, there you are my sons. Have you made your decision?" the Wizard asked at their entrance.

"I have opted to have no say in this matter. One woman has already been chosen… and I do not see the need for another," Elphaba replied. She looked at her brother. "I leave the choice to Fiyero. He can do what he wishes." And with that, the green woman left the room, leaving a very stunned audience behind.


	8. Chapter 8

"I apologize… my son does not usually behave this way," the Wizard said. He looked at Fiyero. "Well… it has been left to you."

The elder prince looked from the women, to the tribal leader, to Sarima, and finally to his father.

_Damn you Elphaba._

"I cannot. Not while Elphaba has no say." Fiyero sighed, cursing his brother. "I am sorry, my father." He too left, leaving the Wizard alone.

"What is this? You call us out here, and now both of your sons refuse to choose?" the tribal leader said. The women themselves looked close to tears.

"I apologize. I… I will talk to my sons and we'll work this all out."

Galinda looked up at Melena, noticing that the queen was wearing a worried expression. She looked down at the blonde and placed a hand on her head gently.

There was definitely a storm brewing.

* * *

"Father is not happy with you."

Elphaba turned when she heard Fiyero's voice. "I'm sure… you'll be on his good side now, my brother."

Fiyero sighed, running a hand through his hair as he approached the emerald prince. "I doubt it… I refused to choose as well."

Elphaba stared at him. "You… you refused? But… why?"

"It was a decision we were to make together. I am not as heartless as you all think; I could not choose without your say. I have to support my brother sometimes."

The green woman smiled. "So there is a soul in there somewhere."

Fiyero punched her shoulder. "Do not get used to it. Sarima is still to be mine; I just wanted you to be able to choose your own bride."

"Of course."

The door burst open and the two princes looked up to see their father in the doorway.

"Do you two have any idea what you've done?" The Wizard approached them, practically fuming. "Do you realize just how much you've embarrassed me?"

"Father—"

"What in Oz's name was going through your mind?"

"I can explain—"

"You had better. I have never been so disappointed in you, Elphaba."

"I don't want another woman in the palace!"

Her father paused, his expression changing. "What do you mean by this?"

"You chose Sarima to be the next queen, as it should be, but just because there are two of us does not mean there should be another woman. It isn't fair to her… and if I had to, I could find my own bride should it not be Sarima."

The Wizard stared at her, looking as though he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I… I did not realize that you felt so strongly about it… why did you not say something earlier, when I first brought the subject up?"

Elphaba sighed. "I didn't want to disappoint you… but I suppose it's too late for that now."

The Wizard sighed. "Elphaba… of course I wish you had told me earlier… and while I can understand your actions, it does not change the fact that we summoned the Vinkans for no reason. They are not entirely happy with us."

"I am sorry…"

"You will have to apologize for your actions."

Elphaba nodded. "I will."

* * *

After making her way downstairs, Elphaba found the tribal leader, and as her father had said, he did not look happy.

"I hope you have come to explain what has happened," he said as the green woman approached.

"I have." Elphaba gave him a short bow, an arm across her chest. "First, I wish to apologize. I know you came here with intentions of giving away one of your women, and believe me they are all very fine women. I am sorry that I could not make a decision, but I do not agree with my father on this."

The tribal leader shook his head. "We came out here as our way of apologizing for what happened to you, and to keep our people safe from your father's wrath."

"And they will be safe. No one is coming to attack you."

"I hope that remains true."

* * *

"I hope you're happy."

"You're acting as though this is my fault."

Melena gave Sarima a scowl. "You know very well what I'm talking about. You made a big fuss about this whole thing, and Elphaba picked up on it right away. He refused to make a decision because he didn't want to hurt you."

"Because he loves me."

"Yes, and it's going to get him in trouble." The queen shook her head, looking away.

"I won't apologize, Melena. I don't feel guilty about this. What Elphaba did was right."

"Only by your standards."

"Oh? And you agreed with your husband?"

Melena whipped her head around to pierce Sarima with a glare. "Do not start with that. You have no place questioning our decisions."

Sarima crossed her arms, looking away, having no reply.

"But I suppose it doesn't matter either way. You got what you wanted."

* * *

Elphaba lowered herself slowly into the tub of heated oil, letting out a sigh. She leaned against the side, closing her eyes. She needed to relax… too much had happened today, and she had a feeling that the trouble was far from over. The Vinkans had left, still unhappy, and her father had "turned in early" which she knew was his way of avoiding speaking with her.

"Elphaba!"

"H-he's busy…"

"Get out of my way!"

The green woman's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice, and she knew that Sarima wasn't going to stop until she found the prince. Quickly, Elphaba sunk lower beneath the surface of the oil until she was up to her neck. She raised her arms to cover her chest just as the door to the bathroom flung open.

"Elphaba!"

"S-Sarima, I am bathing!"

The brunette's eyes traveled lower and Elphaba quickly drew her legs up to her chest.

"What is it? Can it not wait until I am done?"

"But I want to talk to you…"

"It can wait, now please!"

Sarima made a face before she left, neglecting to close the door. Elphaba let out a sigh, slowly unfolding herself. That had been too close.

"Galinda," she called.

The blonde came into the room. "Y-yes?"

"Close the door and come here."

"Oh, she gets to see you naked then?" she heard Sarima shout just before the blonde closed the door.

"What happened?" Elphaba hissed. "That was far too close! You knew I was in here!"

"I-I tried to stop her… but she… nnn…"

The emerald prince noticed the angry red scratch marks on Galinda's arms and she understood. "I see…" She beckoned the blonde closer before handing her a rag. "Clean them with oil. It works surprisingly well."

Galinda nodded, doing as the green woman recommended, though her eyes never left the floor. Seeing Elphaba naked once… that had been an accident. "You… you really love her, don't you?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde, an eyebrow raised. "Sarima?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yes… I do. I know she seems… unapproachable, but she really can be pleasant."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me… I-I'm sure she really is a very nice person… when she isn't around other women."

"Sarima just lacks… self confidence when she's around other women. She can put on an act, yes, but on the inside… she fears rejection."

"Don't we all…"

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, but Galinda had already set the rag down and was moving away.

"Do… do you need anything else?"

"No… you are dismissed."

As Galinda left the bathroom, her eyes fell on Sarima, who was still sitting on the bed, her arms crossed. She moved to stand against the wall, feeling the brunette's eyes following her before returning to the bathroom door.

"Did you give him a nice scrubbing down?" Sarima practically spat.

"I… I didn't touch him."

There was the sudden sound of beating wings and both women looked up to see Osiris returning from wherever he'd been, landing on the balcony railing.

Sarima shifted almost uncomfortably. She didn't know why Elphaba insisted on keeping that bird… she'd expressed her feelings to the emerald prince before, but he never listened. He insisted the bird was harmless, but Sarima saw those claws, or talons, or whatever they were called.

At that moment, it appeared as though Osiris was thinking similar thoughts about the brunette, for he chose to leave his perch on the railing and fly into the room. Sarima leapt to her feet and was halfway to the door when Galinda chose to step in between the two, causing the bird to stop. She didn't know why he stopped, but as he looked at her with those piercing eyes, she found that she wasn't afraid to hold her arm out as she had seen Elphaba do. A few tense moments passed, and then the osprey chose to perch on the offered arm, pecking at his wing.

Sarima didn't know how to respond to the situation, but she didn't have to for at that moment, Elphaba emerged from the washroom, dressed in her nightclothes.

"I see you decided to return," she said, looking at her bird. She held her arm out and Osiris moved to perch there. The green woman left to put him back in his cage before she returned. "I did not realize that there was so much excitement going on in my room tonight."

Sarima pushed past Galinda to get to Elphaba. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"You too I see." Elphaba sighed and sat on the bed.

Sarima glared at the blonde. "Go, I wish to speak to Elphaba alone."

Galinda looked at the green woman, who gave her a nod. The blonde nodded back before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sarima practically leapt into the prince's lap, causing Elphaba to grunt.

"Am I to assume you are not upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset? You stood up fro me, and kept another woman out of the palace!" Sarima hugged the green woman, knocking her back. "Oh, Elphaba, you do love me." She kissed her deeply, causing Elphaba to let out a surprised muffled noise.

"You know I love you."

The brunette kissed her again, holding herself close to the prince. "Elphaba… I'm ready. I can't wait any longer."

The green woman pulled away, looking at her. "What?"

"You know what I want. You're going to be the next ruler of Oz anyway, so what does it matter?" The brunette reached down to start pulling Elphaba's shirt up, but the green woman caught her wrists.

"Stop. This is inappropriate and you know it," Elphaba said, pushing the brunette off of her and sitting up.

"Elphaba—"

"Sarima, I said no. You know why we can't do this."

"But—"

"Do not press me further." Elphaba stood and went to open the door to her room. "You can go."

"Elphaba!"

"I need to be alone tonight, and you need to calm yourself down. Now go."

Sarima stood, looking at her with sad eyes.

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry… please…"

The brunette approached her and Elphaba leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Fresh dreams… I will see you tomorrow."

Sarima nodded before she left the room, Elphaba closing the door behind her. The green woman went back to her bed, her heart racing. These incidents… each time, she came far too close to having her secret revealed. This wasn't good… tomorrow, she'd talk to her mother and see what she had to say about it. For now… she would sleep, hoping to refresh herself from the day's events.

* * *

Galinda was heading down to the servants' chambers, multiple thoughts running through her head. She wished Melena hadn't already turned in; she'd been hoping the queen could answer a few questions. She was so invested in her thinking that she didn't notice the other person headed her way… well, until she ran into them.

The blonde stumbled back. "I-I'm sorry!"

Fiyero looked down at her. "It is late. Why are you still walking about?"

"I… I was in Elphaba's room…"

"And?"

"And I'm going to the servants' chambers now…"

The prince crossed his arms. In light of the day's events, he was beginning to wonder if perhaps finding another woman wasn't necessary… after all, they did have this blonde now… and he was going to rule next and marry Sarima… it would serve Elphaba right to be wedded to a servant. It wasn't like he'd really be losing out… and besides, he seemed so taken with this one anyway.

"It is interesting that you were sent away and yet somehow, Elphaba managed to find you again… almost as if he were drawn to you," Fiyero said.

Galinda kept her gaze down, not sure how to respond, or if she was even allowed to.

"Hurry to the servants' chambers. You have no business running about the palace."

The blonde nodded before she moved past him, disappearing around a corner.

"Are you another one taken in by a mere servant?"

Fiyero looked towards the owner of the voice and his eyes narrowed. "You're always lurking about, aren't you?"

"I only serve."

"If that is what you wish to call it." The prince crossed his arms. "And for you to accuse me of having feelings toward a servant is completely out of line. I could have you killed for it."

"But you won't."

"Do not tell me what I will and will not do. Despite what Melena may think, you are not irreplaceable Nanny. Now begone. I do not have the patience to deal with you."

The old woman gave him the slightest of bows as he passed, and she made her way down to the servants' chambers. Her gaze fell on Galinda, who was pulling the comb Melena had placed out of her hair. The blonde slid it under her pillow before lying down, pulling the thin blanket close.

Nanny's eyes narrowed. That girl was causing far too much trouble. Something had to be done about her...

_So just like always, Nanny will take care of the problem._


	9. Chapter 9

After a sparse breakfast, Galinda made her way down to the river, carrying a few of Elphaba's shirts. She knelt beside the water and set then down before she began to wash the first one. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to Melena… perhaps after she finished here, she'd be able to catch the queen.

_Listen to me… I'm a servant, and yet I'm planning social visits with the queen of Oz… no wonder the other servants hate me._

It was true. Every other servant looked at her as though she had some sort of disease… of course, Nanny had probably said something to them as well. Nanny seemed to despise her the most… well, she along with Sarima.

_At least Sarima has a reason… somewhat._

Galinda smiled slightly. It was slightly amusing to think that Sarima saw her as a threat… considering their standings to each other.

"Actually doing your job?"

Galinda looked up at the voice, and realized that she'd been washing the same shirt for far too long. She set it aside, pulling out the next one. "I… Elphaba set these out for me… to wash."

Nanny approached the blonde, whose gaze was down again. "Well… then I suppose you're doing the right thing."

Galinda didn't reply, continuing with the washing.

"Have you seen Melena yet today?"

"No…"

Nanny nodded. "I suppose she'll have to find a new daughter."

Before the blonde could question what that meant, she felt a foot on her back, and the river suddenly came up to meet her.

* * *

"Where is Galinda?"

Elphaba looked up. "I believe I saw her take the washing out, so I'd assume at the river." The green woman stood. "Mother… I know why you're doing this… but do you think that perhaps… you've taken it too far?"

"I will do what I want… and Galinda needs someone to watch out for her."

"If you insist."

"I am still your mother… and I do insist." The queen turned and left the room, heading outside and down to the river. She expected to see Galinda doing the washing, as Elphaba had said.

Instead, her gaze fell on the blonde struggling to keep her head above water as the current pulled her towards deeper water. Before she could even think, Melena's maternal instincts kicked in, and she raced down the stone steps before throwing herself into the river.

Nanny was taken aback when she saw Melena leap into the river, and she cursed the queen's soft nature. The queen couldn't swim, after all! And there were crocodiles in that water, so the old woman quickly rung the nearby gong, shouting, "The queen has fallen into the river!"

* * *

Galinda didn't know which way was up, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. She couldn't swim, and every time she tried to gasp for air, water rushed into her mouth. She knew that Nanny disliked her, but why would she push her into the river?

_Why does she want me dead?_

The blonde was beginning to slip away when she felt a pair of hands grab her arms and yank her to the surface. Someone was yelling her name…

* * *

Fiyero was among those who rushed out at Nanny's yell, and he jumped into the river, wading over to his mother and grabbing her. His eyes fell on the approaching form of a crocodile and just as the creature lunged for them, the prince drew his sword and thrust the blade into its head.

"What are you doing? Your life is not worth risking for a servant!" he practically shouted at Melena, withdrawing his weapon and dragging her out.

Melena refused to let go of the blonde, and as they emerged, she laid the blonde down, kneeling over her. "Galinda! Galinda, can you hear me?"

"What happened?" Elphaba asked as she came flying down the steps, seeing her mother completely drenched.

"Apparently your servant fell into the river, so our mother thought it appropriate to jump in after her," Fiyero replied, crossing his arms.

Elphaba looked down at the blonde, who was rolling onto her side, coughing up water.

The queen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz you're all right." She pulled Galinda into a hug.

Galinda herself wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but as she pulled away from Melena, she multiple people scowling down at her. Only Elphaba looked concerned, but the blonde assumed it was more for her mother than her servant.

"Come Melena. We'll get you cleaned up," Nanny said, helping the queen to her feet. Melena somewhat resisted, not wanting to leave Galinda, but the old woman was already dragging her off.

Fiyero approached his brother. "Your servant has caused too much trouble already. Deal with her, Elphaba… or I will." The prince stalked off, and Elphaba sighed looking at the blonde.

"Come with me," she said in a tone that told the blonde it was a demand, not a suggestion. She quickly followed the green woman to her bedchambers, and Elphaba closed the door behind them.

"E-Elphaba—"

"What the hell is going on?" Elphaba almost shouted, turning on her. "Why do I keep hearing about you causing trouble?"

"I-I don't mean to…" Galinda looked down; Elphaba had never yelled at her before, not like this.

"I thought you just went down to do the washing!"

"I did!"

"Apparently you decided to go for a swim too!"

"Nanny pushed me in!"

The green woman paused. "What are you saying?"

Galinda looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I… I don't want to cause trouble… but I felt her push me in… she doesn't like me, Elphaba…"

"She wouldn't…" Elphaba looked at the blonde, but she knew that Galinda was not one to lie. "Come with me." She led the blonde from her room and into her mother's, knocking a few times on the door before entering. Her eyes fell on her mother, whose hair was being brushed by Nanny.

"Come to apologize?" Nanny asked upon seeing the blonde.

"Don't start Nanny. Is this true? Did you push Galinda into the river?"

The old woman paused, her eyes narrowing. Galinda moved behind Elphaba, looking down.

Melena turned to look at her own servant. "Nanny… you pushed her in?"

"She has caused too much of a stir within the palace."

Melena stood angrily. "That does not justify what you did! Go, get out of my sight before I decide to feed you to the crocodiles myself!"

Nanny left with a scowl and Melena turned back to the two women. "Galinda… I am so sorry… I never thought that she would…"

"Galinda, go clean up, and then return to my chambers," Elphaba said.

"I'll clean her up—" Melena started, but Elphaba gave her a look.

"No. You and I need to talk. Go, Galinda."

The blonde left and Elphaba closed the door.

"If you're going to admonish me for saving Galinda—"

"I have no intention of admonishing. I only wish to ask if you think this has gone a little too far."

"You mean my caring for Galinda?"

Elphaba sighed, approaching her mother. "I know why you do this… you were never able to raise me the way you wanted, and I know that must have killed you… but you must be careful. Galinda… she is a servant."

"And? She is a young girl without a family."

"Every servant here is without a family."

"That is not true." Melena's eyes burned as she looked at her daughter. "They are all born into this life. Galinda was brought in. She doesn't have anyone to watch out for her and teach her how to… survive here."

Elphaba sighed again, putting a hand to her eyes. "Mother… you know I understand all this… but do you realize the pressure this puts on me? I hate to sound selfish, but you have to understand what you're doing."

Melena pulled her daughter into a hug. "I am sorry… I did not realize this would affect you. It's just… I can't help but feel… that this girl looks so familiar. I know I haven't seen her before, but… something about her."

Elphaba felt somewhat guilty at that, so she pulled away gently. "No… I am sorry for what I said. It is good for both you and Galinda… you take care of each other." She took her mother's hands and offered her a smile. "I will deal with Nanny and Fiyero. You keep my servant safe."

Melena nodded. "You're a good girl, Elphaba."

"Only to you, my mother."

* * *

"I say we send her back into the construction site."

"No."

Fiyero glared at his brother. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not sending Galinda away."

"You have seen the trouble she has caused! Keeping her here will only bring more!"

Elphaba shook her head. "She's my servant and I'm keeping her."

"Elphaba, you have already crossed a line with our father. How do you think he will react to hearing this?"

"And why do you care so much? I would think you'd want him mad at me."

"I do not need help claiming what is mine."

Elphaba turned for the door. "Galinda stays… and I will deal with our father."

* * *

"Well?"

The emerald prince raised her sharp chin slightly, looking at her father. "Galinda stays."

The Wizard sighed. "What is your attachment to this servant? She is causing problems; why keep her around?"

"The others choose to cause problems; Galinda herself has done nothing wrong. She is a good servant, and I am still healing. I need her."

"You seem well enough to me, and we can find another."

"I don't want another."

"But you do not deny that you are well enough to return to the battlefield?"

Elphaba paused. "No… I do not deny it." The truth of the matter was that Elphaba was not entirely sure if she was ready to return to battle. It was not that her body was not up to it (she had healed well enough), but she wasn't sure if she could return to killing… not after everything she'd been exposed to in the time she'd been home. Never had the green woman been able to just pause and reflect on her life… and now that she saw it… well, Elphaba knew that she had to remain emotionless. It was the only way to survive.

When the emerald prince returned to her bed chambers, she found one very worried looking Galinda trying to polish the armor, but her hands were trembling far too much.

"Galinda…"

The blonde dropped the brush, kneeling to pick it up. She could not bring herself to look at the green woman, but when Elphaba knelt beside her, she found it hard to keep her composure.

"I am to be sent away…" she barely whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, Galinda." The emerald prince turned the blonde's face to look at her. "You are to stay here."

Galinda could have sworn that her ears were deceiving her. "Wh-what?"

"I will not allow anyone to send you back to the construction site."

"B-but Nanny said—"

"Even with all her years of service, Nanny is still only a servant. She has no power over your fate… only I do."

"You… you really want me to stay?"

"Yes… so put your fears to rest." Elphaba picked up the fallen brush and held it out to the servant. "The palace is your home… and it will remain that way."

Galinda's eyes filled with fresh tears, and before she could even think about it, she hugged the green woman tightly. Elphaba stiffened at the unexpected sudden contact, and after a few moments, she awkwardly placed a hand on the blonde's head.

"Thank you…"

"Yes… well…" Elphaba pushed her away gently. "I am not as heartless as the others…" She stood, looking down at her servant. "Finish up here, and then you may turn in for the night."

Galinda nodded before she resumed polishing, filled with a sort of happiness she could not explain.

* * *

"You've gone too far this time, Nanny."

"You always did have a flair for the dramatic."

Melena stood angrily, whipping around to face her servant. "You deliberately tried to end Galinda's life!"

"She is causing problems—"

"Problems in your head, Nanny! This girl has done nothing wrong!"

"You dote upon her as if she is one of your own! She's a Munchkin, Melena!"

"I care not for what she is! And what I do is my own affair! You have no right to stick your nose where it does not belong!"

"Without me, your affairs would have you thrown out into exile."

Melena's eyes narrowed. "Once more, Nanny. Cross me just one more time and I swear by Lurline above, your life will come to a very abrupt end."


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, so halfway through this chapter, I realized that I kind of put myself into a little bit of a jam, so if you all remember Avaric from the earlier chapters, he has been changed to Boq in order for the story to continue making sense. Sorry for the confusion!**

"Stay here."

"But… your clothes…"

"My clothes will survive. I will not have a repeat of yesterday."

Galinda looked down. "Then what would you prefer me to do instead? I have to be of some use to you."

The green woman crossed her arms. "Galinda, no one is going to throw you out. You have to trust me."

The blonde nodded. "I… I do… trust you."

"Good. Now go find my mother and spend your morning with her. Oz knows you both need it."

* * *

"Will you require anything else?"

"No. That is all. Leave me."

Nanny let out a sigh. "Melena, how long are you going to behave this way? The girl is still alive."

"Only because of my actions. You would have killed her."

"I already explained my actions."

"Yes, but that still does not justify them. Now begone."

The old servant left and soon after, a timid Galinda came into the doorway. "Um…"

Melena looked up at the voice. "Galinda… come in."

The blonde approached the queen, her gaze down. "I… I'm sorry."

The queen's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For… making you jump in the river after me… and putting yourself in danger."

"Galinda… my dear Galinda…" Melena pulled the blonde into a hug, stroking her golden curls. "You have nothing to apologize for. This ordeal was not your fault."

Galinda hesitantly hugged Melena back, thinking of her own mother, the one she had never met. "I… I don't want to be sent away."

"And you won't. Neither Elphaba nor myself will allow any such thing to happen."

* * *

While her mother could help console the blonde servant, Elphaba was allowed no such luxury. With the departure of the Vinkans and their women, she had thought the storm to be over, but such a state of rest was not to last.

Around midday, the Wizard requested for both of his sons to be present for an audience that had been called.

"Did Father tell you who he was to meet with?" Elphaba asked as she walked beside her brother to the audience chamber.

Fiyero shook his head. "He has told me nothing, only that he wishes us to be present."

The two reached the chamber and took their seats beside their father just as the doors opened. An extravagantly dressed man came striding in, accompanied by a similarly dressed, though younger and taller, man.

"Sir Chuffery," the Wizard said, giving him a smile he did not mean. "And I take this man to be your son." He almost seemed to beam at the fact that he had two sons, while Sir Chuffery was left with only one.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow slightly. She had heard of this Sir Chuffery, but never had she actually seen him. She turned her attention to his son, who met her eyes at that same moment. Elphaba quickly looked away, gripping the armrests of her chair.

The man in question bowed slightly. "Your Wizardship. I have come to you with a serious problem, one I hope we can solve diplomatically."

"Hopefully. Tell me of your problem," the Wizard said.

"The southern deserts of your land are unused by your people. With your permission, I would like to take them for my own."

The Wizard paused, almost appalled to be asked such a thing. "My rule is over the entire land of Oz, including the land I do not use. What is your interest in them? It doesn't seem to a be a serious problem to me."

"As you know, I rule the land of Ev, but our own soil has grown barren. Crops choke and die within days, and my people cry out to me with growling stomachs and dying livestock. We know how to cultivate the harsh desert, and with your own desert being so close, I only wish to use it to feed my people."

The Wizard looked at the staff in his hand, spinning it thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is true… and perhaps you also wish to use said desert as a foot hole in my kingdom."

Sir Chuffery's brow furrowed. "I am not quite sure what you mean."

"I mean, perhaps you intend to use my desert as a post in Oz so you can send your armies further in and overthrow me."

"Your Wizardship, I assure you, I have no such intentions!"

"Yet I have only your word."

"My people are dying!"

"And I will not allow any of mine to die! If animosity brews between us, who is to say you won't try to use your position in Oz to attack? I cannot take such a risk. The deserts will remain untouched, and that is my final say."

Sir Chuffery did not look pleased with this. "I see there is nothing I can say to change your mind in this matter." He gave another slight bow. "Very well. I suppose we only have one option."

"If you attack, I promise you will not receive any mercy."

"I can say the same for you." And with that, Sir Chuffery turned and left the hall, his son following behind him. Once the door closed after them, the Wizard looked at his younger son.

"Elphaba, you know what this means."

The green woman nodded. "There is to be a war between Ev and Oz… and it will take place in the desert."

* * *

The atmosphere of dinner that night was tense. Melena could feel it in the air as she watched Elphaba and Fiyero eat in silence.

"Well… who's going to tell me what happened?" she finally asked, not sure how much longer she could take the silence.

"Sir Chuffery called an audience today," the Wizard replied. "He wanted to cultivate the southern desert near his border, but I would not allow it."

"Why?"

"Because I did not want to give him a foot hole in Oz to attack from, should things ever turn in an unfavorable direction."

"They already have," Elphaba said. She looked at her mother. "Sir Chuffery has declared war."

"War…" Melena looked at her husband. "So… we are to fight over land we have no need for?"

"That is not the point. I will never allow any other leader to have a claim in any part of Oz, not while I am still ruling. Tomorrow morning, Elphaba will lead our army into battle, and we will fight back this threat."

The emerald prince pushed her chair back and stood. "Excuse me. I must prepare for tomorrow's departure." She left the dining hall, heading up the stairs to her bedchambers and calling out, "Galinda."

The blonde soon appeared, her arms full of Elphaba's tunics. "Yes?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from the river."

"I-I did… another servant washed these… they finished drying, so I retrieved them."

"Do not bother putting those away now. Is my armor polished?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Tomorrow morning I leave for the southern deserts. Sir Chuffery has declared war."

Galinda couldn't help but gasp. "But… but last time…"

"That was once! A mistake… I will not let my guard down again." Elphaba sat on her bed. "This is what I do, Galinda. The battlefield is where I belong… just as Fiyero belongs at the construction site of the Emerald City."

"What if… you don't come back?"

"That is a risk I must take."

"But why? What are you fighting for?"

"The glory of the Wizard… to please my father… to protect Oz."

Galinda noticed the change that had come over the green woman and she moved to sit beside her. Without thinking, the blonde took Elphaba's hand, thinking about how hard it must be for the green woman to always have to live under such a pretense.

Elphaba looked down at their joined hands. "What are you doing?"

"I… I was just trying… to help…"

The green woman pulled away. "You can help by preparing my armor and weapons. I must leave early tomorrow, before the sun even rises."

Galinda sighed before she said, "Yes Elphaba."

The door suddenly opened at that moment and both women looked up to see Sarima standing there. Her dark eyes narrowed after seeing Galinda.

"Must you always be hanging around?" she all but spat.

The blonde stood before she scurried off to finish preparing Elphaba's armor.

"You could be a bit kinder," Elphaba said, making to stand, but Sarima chose that moment to settle herself in the prince's lap.

"What's this I hear about the Wizard sending you off to war?" the brunette asked with a slight frown.

"If that is what you have heard, it is true. I must go to fight the armies of Sir Chuffery in the southern desert."

"But I don't want you to get hurt again," Sarima said, a slight pout on her face.

"Sarima, don't be like this. You know that this is what I must do. I fight to keep Oz safe."

"Why can't your father send Fiyero?"

"Fiyero is overseeing the construction of the Emerald City."

The brunette sighed. Of course she knew all that, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She chose to instead lean down and kiss the emerald prince.

"I cannot wait until we are married. Then I will get to be with you always, without having to worry about losing you to war."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Yes. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sarima leaned down to kiss Elphaba again, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Elphaba, I do wish you'd stop being so decent and just take me already. My heart belongs to you, and I'm more than ready."

"Sarima, please, you know why I cannot. Should you marry Fiyero and he finds out, it would shame you. I cannot live with that."

"And I cannot live without your love. If I am forced to marry Fiyero, I will throw myself off the highest tower."

"No!" Elphaba gripped the brunette's arms tightly. "Don't even say such a thing."

The two shared another kiss. "Elphaba… permit me to stay here for the night?"

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

Just as Elphaba had said, the sun had yet to rise when she awoke. She slid out of bed carefully, leaving the still sleeping Sarima behind.

"You're leaving…"

The green woman turned towards the delicate voice and found Galinda standing in the doorway.

"I told you that I must."

"Yes, I know that…"

"Why are you awake anyway?"

"I figured you'd need some help getting ready…"

Elphaba smiled slightly. She didn't reply as Galinda fetched her armor, bringing it back and helping her into it. As the blonde handed over the emerald helmet, her gaze was down.

"Please come back…" she barely whispered.

Elphaba took the helmet and put it under her arm. "Do not fret. I will return." She mussed the blonde's hair gently. "I'll see you soon blondie."

Galinda blushed slightly at the name, and she turned to watch Elphaba as she left the room. _I hope that's true…_

* * *

It had been some time since she'd been on the battlefield, but as her attendant started the chariot off, Elphaba had to admit that she didn't feel entirely unsettled. This was a familiar feeling, something she had grown accustomed to.

By the time they reached the desert near Ev, the sun had begun its climb into the sky. Elphaba signaled for her chariot to be stopped and her dark eyes scanned the area. She knew they were near the border… Sir Chuffery's armies had to be approaching, if they weren't already present. The green woman's wandering gaze suddenly stopped as they fell on an approaching figure.

"Stay here," she said, leaving her chariot and heading towards the figure.

"So… you are Elphaba… the emerald prince, as it were."

The green woman recognized Sir Chuffery's son and she gave him a slight nod. "I see that my verdigris precedes me. Forgive me, for I am not familiar with your name."

"Avaric," he replied, bowing slightly. "So, we are to meet on the battlefield."

"It does appear that way."

Avaric held a hand out. "Well… may the best man win I suppose."

Elphaba shook his hand firmly. "Yes."

The two drew their swords and took three paces back. Their eyes met and both raised their blades towards the sky simultaneously.

And the war began.

"Drive them back to their Unnamed God- forsaken land!"

In the heat of battle, Elphaba soon lost sight of Avaric, and though it had been some time since she'd fought, she found that returning to battle was not as difficult as she'd thought. She ducked as one man swung at her before she drove her blade up into his ribs, watching him collapse. The green woman quickly straightened up, striking another man beside her.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman turned towards the sound of her name just in time to see Avaric slay her chariot attendant. Their eyes met again and the prince from Ev grinned.

"Come, catch me if you can!"

Elphaba let out a low growl, striking down a man who lunged at her before she started for Avaric, leaping over the dead body of one of her own.

_If I can strike down Avaric… this war will end._

* * *

"Galinda, something troubles you?"

The blonde did not look up from her beadwork. "I… nnn… Elphaba…"

Melena paused in own artwork. "You worry for her."

"I was brought here because of the injuries she sustained from her last battle… what if…"

The queen placed a hand over Galinda's, giving her a small smile. "I worry for her too… but the battlefield is Elphaba's second home. She had always returned to us… we must have faith that the Unnamed God will keep her safe."

Galinda sighed, letting her hands fall into her lap. "I… I just… this morning… before she left… she ruffled my hair… called me 'blondie'. I… I don't know… but I… I liked it." She looked at the queen. "I felt… accepted. For the first time in my life… I felt like… I belonged somewhere… even as a servant."

Melena smiled again before turning back to her beadwork. "You do belong here, Galinda… and Elphaba will come back."

* * *

The green woman could hear the battle raging behind her as she leapt over another boulder, still climbing the rock structure that jutted out of the landscape. Elphaba could hear Avaric's taunting laugh, and that only fueled her rage. After jumping down a small drop, she landed in an area coated with sand. There, with his back turned to her, was the prince of Ev.

"No more running, Avaric. We fight as men," Elphaba said, raising her sword.

The blonde turned, brushing a few strands of hair from his face. "Yes, Elphaba… we will fight… just as I hoped… away from the others. Blood can get so messy, don't you agree?"

The green woman lowered her sword the tiniest fraction. Avaric… he was acting like a completely different person.

"Well, don't just stand there, Elphaba. You came to kill me, did you not?"

"Unfortunately, to end this war, I must."

Avaric nodded. "Then it's settled." He raised his sword as well, pointing it at her with a grin. "We shall fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba quickly raised her sword, blocking another of Avaric's swings. He forced her back with a grin before pointing his blade at her again.

"I heard you're the best fighter in Oz, but I have yet to see any proof to that claim," he taunted.

The green woman meanwhile had to admit that she was slightly struggling. Not only did Avaric seem to be more skilled than her, his strength outmatched hers by far. Never before had Elphaba gone up against such a difficult opponent.

Elphaba lunged for him again, only to have the prince of Ev grab the blade of her sword, stopping her mid-swing. The emerald prince couldn't hide her surprise at that. She struggled to free her weapon, stumbling back when Avaric released her.

"I grow bored with this, Elphaba," the blonde said, tossing hair from his face. "I wish to be amused."

"This is war. So sorry I can't find a way to make it more entertaining," Elphaba growled before she lunged for him again. Avaric swung his sword, and metal met metal. Though the green woman fought for the upper hand, the blonde forced her back with flourish.

"Shame Elphaba. I came here for excitement, and you… well, you disappoint."

The green woman knew that her current tactics would get her nowhere… she had to rethink her strategy. Her eyes fell on the surrounding rocks and a small idea came to mind. She lunged for Avaric, and just as he raised his sword to drive her back, the green woman leapt to the side. One foot met rock and Elphaba used to push herself up into the air. Avaric looked up at her, surprise crossing his features for the first time. He jumped back just as Elphaba's sword came down and the green woman landed.

"That was slightly impressive," Avaric said. "It's a shame that you missed." It was at this point that a few strands of blonde hair floated down in front of his face, causing him to pause. Slowly he raised a hand up to feel his precious bangs, the grin disappearing. "You… my hair…"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what the problem was.

Avaric's features contorted into rage. "You cut my BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" With a yell, he lunged at her, and Elphaba was just able to avoid the tip of his blade as he swung.

"Really? THAT'S what you get upset about?"

"Look at this physique, Elphaba! I keep it in pristine condition, and for you to do something as barbaric as you have done… well, I can no longer be patient with you." Avaric came at her again, and their swords met. The blonde forced Elphaba back, but before he could come at her, the green woman recovered and swung at him. Avaric caught her blade again and this time, he yanked it right out of her hands, tossing it to the side. Before she could even react, Avaric caught her by the neck and held her over the edge of the rocks.

"No more games, Elphaba."

The emerald prince knew it was a deadly drop to the ground below… but still, if she were to die in battle, then so be it.

"If I must die fighting for the Wizard, then I must die," Elphaba said, looking at Avaric.

The prince of Ev could detect no trace of fear in the emerald prince. He grinned slightly before letting out a short laugh. "Elphaba… did you really think this was the end?" The blonde brought her back over, setting her feet on solid ground, but not releasing her. "Do you remember when I saw you at the palace yesterday? There was something about the way you looked at me… did you feel it too?"

Elphaba tore herself away from Avaric, rolling to where her sword was and grabbing it. She stood to face him, but he was gone. The green woman felt a chill as she quickly scanned the area, trying to locate the blonde. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder while another gripped her left wrist, the hand she held her sword in.

"You intrigue me, Elphaba… and I fully intend to have all of you," she heard Avaric breathe into her ear. "So go ahead; scream and struggle all you want. It only makes it better… for me."

The emerald prince broke free of his grip, whipping around as she swung her sword, but Avaric leapt back, still grinning. Elphaba had to admit, this was the first time she had ever felt fear in a battle. Whatever Avaric had planned was not something she wanted to experience, she was sure.

"This isn't about the desert, is it?" she asked, eyeing him warily.

"Oh, it is… for our fathers, and I fully intend to make mine proud. The fact that I could use it to get you alone was just… an added bonus." Avaric raised his sword again. "Come, Elphaba. Don't keep me waiting."

The green woman had no choice but to lunge for him again, only this time when he made to block her swing, she dove into a roll, ending up behind him. Before he could turn, Elphaba stood and delivered a swift blow to his back. Avaric stumbled forward before he turned, putting a hand to his shoulder and bringing it back red.

"Elphaba… you know how I detest blood," the blonde said, licking his fingers. The green woman cringed internally at the sight, but held her ground. "You do realize that you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"I am not looking to die at your hand."

"Die?" Avaric laughed. "My dear Elphaba, what I have planned for you is far worse than death, I assure you."

The green woman ignored the chill heading down her spine as she lunged at Avaric again, not entirely surprised when he caught her blade. This time, he forced her back against a rock wall, pinning her left arm up above her head. Elphaba struggled, which caused the blonde to grin.

"I told you: I fully intend to have _all _of you… and I'm sure that with your exquisite skin, you'll be better than all the others."

Elphaba continued to struggle, but Avaric only held her there tighter.

"Now don't be cross. All those other men meant nothing to me, I swear. They won't be like you…"

His hand was suddenly between her legs, feeling her through her clothing… but then he pulled away, a strange look crossing his face.

"You…" He looked into the green woman's chocolate eyes as realization hit. "You're not…" Avaric let out an angry yell, throwing Elphaba to the ground. "You lied to me!"

Elphaba managed to turn over just as Avaric's blade came down. She raised her own blade to meet his just in time.

"Your father would send a WOMAN to fight me?"

The green woman managed to force him back, giving her a chance to stand. She swung, catching the blonde across the chest and face. Avaric stumbled back, a hand to his wounds as he glared at her.

"You… mark my words, Elphaba, this is not over! Your secret will remain safe with me… but only so I can use it to kill you later on!" And with that, Avaric fled.

Elphaba let out a growl as she began to chase after him; he knew too much! "Avaric! Come back here and fight me, you coward!"

But the blonde had already ordered his army to retreat, causing the army of the emerald prince to let out cheers of triumph. Elphaba was forced to stop halfway down the rock formation, watching as the armies of Ev headed back across their own border. There was nothing she could do now…

"The Unnamed God shines down on Oz! Prince Elphaba has led us to victory!"

* * *

Fiyero watched as another archway to the Emerald City was put into place. Of course, the emerald would all have to be polished until it shone, but that could be put off until later.

"Fiyero."

The prince turned. "What are you doing here, my mother?"

Melena approached her eldest son. "I came to talk to you."

"It could not have waited until I returned home?"

"When you come home, you always disappear… besides, I wished to speak to you in solitude."

"All right, but it cannot be for long. We are to raise another obelisk soon, and prolonging it could cause the emerald to crack."

"I won't be long, I promise." Melena readjusted her shimmering wrap as she surveyed the area for any prying ears. "What do you think of this war on Ev?"

"I do not disagree with my father, if that's what this is about. No other land can be given any sort of foot hole in Oz, just as he said."

"So then you think his decision right?"

Fiyero sighed. "Is this about the war… or Elphaba?"

"Both, perhaps…"

"Elphaba is serving Oz, just as he always has."

"And why can't you?"

The older prince looked at his mother. "I do what is asked of me. My father asks me to build him a city, so here I am, building one that none can be compared to. Am I a bad son for not risking my life as Elphaba does?"

"No…" Melena sighed before sitting in a nearby chair. "I just… I worry about both of you. You are my children… and while you are always close Fiyero, your brother…"

The older prince could not help but soften slightly at that. He approached his mother, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "Elphaba is a skilled fighter. He will return, just as he always does. The Unnamed God favors our emerald prince."

Melena smiled slightly, standing and placing a hand on the side of Fiyero's face. "I love you both… so much… and it is only in a mother's nature to worry."

"I know, but lay your worries to rest. The city will be built, Elphaba will keep us safe… and Oz will remain the highest power in the land."

While Melena admired her son's confidence, she also knew that degree of arrogance could get a person killed, so she just nodded and said, "I hope you are right."

* * *

The tall doors closed behind the prince of Ev as he approached the figure of his father.

"You have returned… am I to assume we have possession of the southern deserts?" Sir Chuffery asked without turning around.

"No… I had to order a retreat."

Sir Chuffery did not like what he was hearing. He finally faced his son, his expression hard and cold. "A retreat? You ran from the battlefield?"

"The army of Oz would have wiped us all out."

"Better to die on the battlefield then. You have shamed Ev by running away like a scared child."

Avaric's fists clenched and unclenched a few times. "We can regroup and attack again. They won't be expecting it a second time—"

"Enough!" Sir Chuffery turned back around. "I will not stand for this humiliation. Go… Ev is no longer your home."

"Father—"

"I have no son."

The blonde considered revealing Elphaba's secret, but no… he'd destroy the lying bitch himself. So without any further words, Avaric turned and left, the doors closing definitely behind him.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Melena's fears were not assuaged in the slightest. She found eating difficult, and upon glancing around the table, she saw that Sarima seemed to share her uneasiness. The brunette had hardly touched her food and her gaze soon met the queen's. Both women looked back down, a mutual understanding between them

The men however seemed to be suffering from no such fears as they dug into their meals heartily.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" the Wizard asked upon noticing that his wife had hardly touched her food.

"I… I just don't feel terribly hungry," Melena replied, not wanting to tell her husband the truth. He would not understand the full extent of her fears. She stood, pushing her chair back. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just take a small portion up to my bedchambers." The queen wrapped some fruit and bread up in a cloth napkin before she headed up the stairs.

Upon arriving at her destination, Melena closed the door behind her, calling out, "Galinda? Are you in here?"

The blonde emerged a few moments later, a bowl of fresh poppies in her dirt-covered hands. "I… I apologize… I was getting fresh ones…"

The queen smiled slightly. "No need to apologize. They're beautiful." She approached and took the bowl from the blonde, setting them on her vanity. She pulled one out and slid it behind the blonde's ear. "Go wash up. I've brought you supper."

Galinda nodded before leaving and soon returning, the dirt gone. She sat on the bed beside the queen, her eyes widening slightly when they fell on all the varying colors of fruit.

"This… is for me?"

Melena nodded. "I wasn't much hungry tonight, so go ahead. Don't be shy."

Galinda picked up a bunch of grapes, pulling them off one by one as she ate them. The queen smiled as watched her, moving to sit behind the blonde and beginning to brush her hair.

"Elphaba… hasn't returned yet."

Melena shook her head with a sigh. "No… it could be quite some time before she does. After all, Sir Chuffery did declare war."

"Yes… well hopefully she comes back soo—"

"Prince Elphaba has returned victorious!"

Both women paused at the call and exchanged a look. Galinda scrambled off the bed and ran to the queen's balcony, looking out into the courtyard. Melena came up behind her, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Elphaba had dismounted her chariot and was making her way into the palace, a look of weariness about her. Galinda couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at seeing the green woman, and she looked back at Melena, who was equally as relieved.

* * *

"Elphaba," the Wizard said as she approached his throne. He had to admit, he was slightly surprised to see his younger son back so soon. "Has the war been fought already?"

"Fought and won," Elphaba replied, kneeling before her father with a bow of her head. "Avaric led his armies in a retreat."

"A retreat? The coward," Fiyero said.

"But has the threat been eliminated?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba nodded as she stood. "Ev will not try to invade our borders again."

"Well done, my son. You have made me proud."

"Thank you, father. Now, if you'll excuse me." Elphaba gave him one last nod before she left the hall, heading upstairs.

"I don't like the sound of it," Fiyero said, crossing his arms. "A retreat… and so early into this declared war."

"What does it matter? Elphaba drove our enemy back across their own border."

"But the prince of Ev still lives. Who is to say he won't attack again?"

"If he dares, Elphaba will dispose of him properly."

Upon reaching her bedchambers, it took all Elphaba had to keep herself from collapsing. The fight with Avaric had taken more out of her than she thought, especially considering the fact that he'd discovered her secret. And having to lead her soldiers home through the blistering heat…

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned. "I had expected Sarima to be the first to greet me."

Galinda looked down. "I… I could find her… if you wish."

"No… it is good you are here. Help me undress so that I may wash up."

The blonde nodded before approaching the emerald prince and beginning to remove her armor. Elphaba winced as her sore muscles protested, and when the blonde finally finished, the green woman was just able to drag herself into the washroom and slide into her tub of oil, which she found to already be warmed.

"I… when I heard you were back…" Galinda explained when Elphaba looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you… prepare my nightclothes and then you may go."

Galinda nodded before heading for the door. She paused just before she left, looking back over her shoulder. "I'm glad… you came back safely."

Elphaba, whose eyes were closed, merely said, "Me too, blondie."


	12. Chapter 12

Elphaba had never been one to be tormented by nightmares, but upon jerking awake the next morning, the emerald prince found herself covered in a cold sweat, which coincidentally, was also burning her. The green woman let out a wince as she rolled over, a rustling sound catching her attention. Her dark eyes opened once again and fell on Galinda, who was currently locating the brush with which to polish Elphaba's armor with.

"What time is it?" Elphaba asked, feeling disoriented.

Galinda turned with a start. "O-oh… I didn't know you were awake. I'm sorry if I woke you…"

"No… it wasn't you. Time, Galinda?"

"Um… I-I think it's about… well, breakfast is over."

Elphaba closed her eyes again, debating over whether or not she should actually get up and ready for the day.

"Do… do you want me to go fetch something for you?"

The green woman sat up with a sigh. "No…" After stretching, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. "I'm not feeling entirely hungry."

"B-but you haven't eaten in a while…"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "So you've been keeping track then?"

Galinda blushed and looked away. "N-no… I just… happened to notice…"

The green woman moved to get dressed and a silence passed between them.

"I… I really am glad… that you're safe," the blonde said, her face growing hot. She didn't know if Elphaba was listening or not… perhaps that was for the better. "I… um… your mother… she was… worried about you."

"My mother always worries."

"Y-yes, well…" Galinda didn't want to admit that she too had shared the queen's concerns… the blonde didn't think it would be appropriate.

"If you're trying to say that you too were filled with some concern for me, then I suppose I should say thank you." Elphaba emerged, fully dressed.

"Well, I… nnn… it doesn't matter what I think…"

"Perhaps… perhaps not."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, but the emerald prince was already leaving.

"Don't get into trouble."

* * *

Melena made her way to her husband's grand bedchambers, closing the door behind her.

"All right Oscar. Now will you tell me why I have been so urgently summoned?" she asked as she approached the Wizard, sliding into the chair across from him.

The Wizard himself was looking down at the staff in his hands. "I remember the first time I held this staff… back then, I was not allowed to see the woman I was to marry."

"Perhaps that was for the better," Melena said, a smile playing across her lips.

The Wizard smiled up at her. "You are as beautiful now as you were then, and you have given me two wonderful sons, which now is almost as much a curse as it is a blessing."

Melena's smile faltered the tiniest bit. "Oscar… what is this about?" She feared the answer.

"Though it seemed impossible, I believe I have finally decided who will take my place when I go."

The queen folded her hands in her lap to keep them from fidgeting nervously. "O-oh? Is that so?"

"Believe me, it was not an easy decision… both of our sons have their merits, as well as faults… and both are extraordinary in their own ways."

"Yes, that is all true." Melena wished he would just tell her who he'd chosen!

"But in the end, a decision had to be made." The Wizard stood. "Summon our sons. It is time for them to know."

* * *

Elphaba followed her brother down the stairs and into the audience chamber, standing beside him in front of their father. Melena sat at his side, while Sarima sat on the other.

"You summoned us, my father?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes… I have called you both here for one reason. Soon enough, the time for me to join the Unnamed God will come, and when that comes to pass, one of you will need to take my place."

Both princes almost seemed to hold their breath at that. If their father really had come to a decision…

"I had to make a decision, as difficult as it was. I love both of you, my sons, but only one of you is fit to rule Oz in my place."

Fiyero and Elphaba nodded, finding it near impossible to look at one another.

"Elphaba… your name shall be beside mine on every monument and tablet, in every scroll and record of history. Fiyero… your name shall be nowhere."

Fiyero gripped his hands tighter behind his back, hiding the blow to his pride. Elphaba, on the other hand, could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Father, I… I don't quite know what to say," the green woman said.

While Melena wore a look of slight concern, Sarima could not keep the grin off her face.

"You don't have to say anything, Elphaba. You will rule Oz when I am gone." The Wizard held out his hand, which Elphaba took. Sarima took his other hand and he pulled the two together. "You will marry Sarima, and you two will continue our family tree."

Sarima smiled up at the emerald prince lovingly and Elphaba managed to smile back. Fiyero had left by this time, and the younger prince could not help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"Excuse me," she said before she started after her brother. "Fiyero!"

The older prince was stalking down the hall, ignoring the calls of Elphaba behind him.

"Fiyero, wait!"

"Go back, Elphaba. I do not wish to speak to you."

"Fiyero, please!" Elphaba finally caught her brother and moved to stand in front of him. "I did not wish for this to happen."

"Do not lie to try and make me feel better, Elphaba. You have always been the favorite, and now you have the throne and Sarima."

"But I do not want you to hate me. Please…"

Fiyero sighed, looking away from his brother. "I do not wish to speak at this moment. Go back, Elphaba, and enjoy what you have gained." The prince moved past her and continued on, but stopped and turned back to say, "For who knows how long you will have it."

* * *

Once alone, Elphaba sat in her bed with a sigh, trying to fully absorb what had just happened.

_I woke up this morning… I didn't eat breakfast… and I am going to rule Oz._

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up, remembering that she had left Galinda to polish her armor.

"Is… is everything all right?"

"Just fine…"

The blonde stood and considered approaching her, but at that moment, Sarima came rushing into the room, heading straight for the green woman.

"Elphaba!"

The emerald prince had hardly any time to react before Sarima threw herself into her lap, nearly knocking her over.

"Sarima…"

"I told you, didn't I? I knew you were going to be chosen, and now you have been!" The brunette leaned down to kiss Elphaba deeply, and Galinda quickly turned away. "Now there is nothing in Oz that can keep us apart."

"Yes…"

Galinda, who had been listening, suddenly fumbled with Elphaba's shoulder pad, unable to catch it as it fell from her hand and hit the ground with a CLANG. Sarima's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at seeing Galinda.

"What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" the brunette practically shouted, getting off the prince.

"I-I—" Galinda backed up as Sarima advanced on her, running into Elphaba's armor stand and knocking more pieces to the ground.

"She was here much earlier polishing my armor," Elphaba said, getting in between the two before Sarima could reach the blonde. Sarima glared around her love at the servant, whose gaze went to the floor. "Galinda, replace my armor and then you are dismissed."

The blonde nodded before she quickly began gathering up the fallen armor, replacing it on the stand before she fled, giving Sarima a wide berth. The brunette would have gone after her, but Elphaba caught her arm gently, turning Sarima to face her.

"Now we are alone, my love," she said, leaning down to kiss the queen-to-be.

"Elphaba… you know what this means…" Sarima said, sliding herself against the green woman seductively. "Now you can finally stop being so… decent."

Elphaba's heart rate immediately started to pick up. "Sarima… please…"

"Please what? You are to be the next ruler of Oz! Your father said it himself: you and I are to marry! We have nothing to fear, Elphaba." The brunette placed a hand on the back of the green woman's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. "We finally have what we wanted all along…"

The green woman was faced with an impossible choice: she loved Sarima, she did… and now she was guaranteed to marry the brunette. But… if Sarima found out the truth… how would she react? Would she still love the emerald prince?

Reluctantly, Elphaba pulled away from Sarima. "Please… try to understand… there is nothing I want more than to make love to you—"

"Then what is to stop us?"

"Please, listen. There are… matters which I must… attend to first. It is too soon for us… but I promise, everything will be explained. Trust me."

Sarima sighed, looking down. "I do trust you, Elphaba…"

"Thank you." The green woman kissed the brunette again, running a hand through her hair. "Do not fret. Everything will work out in the end."

Sarima gave her a small smile. "You do deserve to be the next ruler of Oz… you always did."

* * *

"Melena!"

The queen looked up at the sound of her name. She turned just in time to see Galinda running through her door.

"Galinda, what is it? Has something happened?" the queen asked as the blonde approached her.

"Is it true? Has Elphaba been chosen to rule Oz next?"

Melena sighed, gesturing for the blonde to sit. Galinda did, looking at the queen with wide sapphire eyes. "It is true…"

"But… Elphaba's not… and Sarima… what about Fiyero?" The blonde's head was spinning as she tried to take everything in.

"I know that you must have a lot of questions… and I do as well, but right now, there is nothing we can do. We must keep our silence." Melena took the blonde's hands, looking into her eyes. "Galinda… you do understand that as of this moment, it is of the utmost importance that you and I keep our silence, don't you?"

Galinda nodded. "Yes… I do."

"Even more so than before. The slightest mistake could be devastating for Elphaba."

"I understand."

Melena nodded before smiling slightly. "You're a good girl…" She tucked a curl behind Galinda's ear. "Now go out and pick some more fresh poppies for me, would you?"

Galinda nodded before she left the room. Melena sighed as she watched her leave. This was what she had feared… Elphaba had been chosen over Fiyero… how could they continue to hide her secret? How would she be able to protect her daughter? And Galinda… knowing Elphaba's secret put her in danger as well.

"Well, well, Melena… what will you do now?"

"Not now, Nanny."

The old woman emerged from the adjoining room, approaching the queen. "Elphaba has been chosen to rule Oz next… how can you expect to keep her secret from your husband now? How do you expect to keep all your secrets?"

"I said not now!" Melena stood to face the old servant with a glare. "I warned you Nanny."

"As I warned you. For years my ancestors have served this family, and I will not see Oz disgraced because of you! Fiyero has the royal blood of kings running through his veins, and what does Elphaba have?"

"Enough!" Melena was close to striking the old woman down. "Not another word, Nanny, do you hear me? Elphaba has been chosen to rule Oz… what happens now is out of our hands."

"I'll die before I see that filth sit in the throne."

"Then you will die." The queen strode past Nanny, disappearing into another room ad leaving the old woman alone.

_Well, there's only one thing left for old Nanny to do then._

* * *

Sitting at her vanity, Sarima dreamily brushed her hair, her mind clouded with thoughts of Elphaba. In a way, she almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She and Elphaba to be married… and Fiyero with nothing! The thought made her want to laugh merrily.

"Sarima."

The brunette paused at the voice, catching sight of Nanny in her mirror. "Ah, Nanny, you old bat! Have you heard the good news as well?"

"What you call good news will bring the destruction of Oz."

Sarima turned to face her. "Always a pessimist, aren't you?"

"Elphaba will never rule Oz."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And why is that?"

"For years I have kept my silence, but no more. The man you know as Elphaba… the emerald prince… is no man. Elphaba is a woman."

Sarima stood angrily. "How dare you spread such lies! I'll see your tongue cut out for it!" She started for the gong on the wall to summon a guard, but Nanny stopped her.

"You can have me killed if you wish, but when you lie down with Elphaba on your wedding night, you will see that I am right. She is a woman… the bastard child of Melena."

Sarima turned towards the old woman, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it… she cursed Nanny for planting the seed of doubt. "You… you would dare say such things about my Elphaba?" She began to advance on the old woman, whose expression changed to one of fear when she saw the fire burning in Sarima's eyes.

"Sarima—"

"You were warned that your lying tongue would get you into trouble someday."

"No—"

"Well that day has come."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a knock on her door that drew Sarima back from the balcony. After quickly checking her hair in the mirror, she went to the door, opening it.

"Elphaba."

The green woman smiled slightly. "You left in such a hurry. I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

Sarima gave her a smile, pulling Elphaba into her room. "You know I could never be mad at you." She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss the emerald prince, forcing Nanny's words from her mind.

_I won't believe some lies Fiyero told her to spread._

* * *

On her knees, Galinda picked the red poppies from the dirt, admiring their bright petals as she placed them in the basket. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad… after all, Elphaba had managed to keep her secret for this long, And Sarima really did seem to love her… perhaps it wouldn't matter to the brunette that Elphaba was really a woman. In a way, Galinda hoped this was the case. But on the other hand… well, offspring would be a problem, wouldn't it?

The blonde sighed and she reached for another poppy, telling herself to stop worrying. Everything was going to be fine… just fi—

WHUMP

Galinda was startled by the sudden cloth bundle that landed mere inches from her. Wait… as she leaned in closer, the blonde saw with horror that it was no cloth bundle at all.

"Nanny…"

It was indeed the old woman… and there was no doubt that she was dead.

Poppies scattered everywhere as Galinda scrambled to her feet, bolting up the stairs of the palace.

"Elphaba!"

Sarima broke away from the kiss, glaring at the closed door. "Go away!"

The doors opened anyway and Galinda came rushing in, bowing slightly before saying, "E-excuse me for interrupting, but—"

"Begone. I do not wish to be plagued with any bad news, which is what you seem to be carrying."

"It's Nanny… she's dead."

"Dead?" Elphaba said, her brow furrowing.

"Y-yes… I was outside… picking poppies… as she just…. fell from the sky…"

"She was old… she must have fallen from the balcony," Sarima said. "Now go, leave us be!"

Galinda had no choice but to leave, though an unpleasant feeling was forming in her stomach as she did. Something… something just wasn't right.

Meanwhile, Sarima clung to Elphaba as the emerald prince stroked her hair.

"Nanny must have walked that balcony a thousand times…" Elphaba said. "I wonder what happened."

"What does it matter?"

"It does matter. Nanny was a faithful servant."

"Yes… with all her slinking about and grumbling."

"You've heard Nanny grumbling all your life. Why would it bother you now?"

"Because she was grumbling about you!"

The emerald prince paused. "What… what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter. You are to rule Oz next… what does the death of one servant spreading Fiyero's lies mean?"

Elphaba took Sarima by the shoulders, moving her so that they were looking at each other. "Sarima, tell me what happened."

The brunette tried to keep her resolve, but looking into Elphaba's eyes, she broke right away. "I pushed her off the balcony!"

"Why?"

Sarima clung to Elphaba as she began to sob. "Hold me."

Elphaba, thoroughly confused, wrapped her arms around the brunette."

"Tighter."

Elphaba complied.

"Nanny said… that you were a woman… a bastard child."

The emerald prince felt her blood run cold. "And you believed her?"

"I will believe anything you want me to. Tell me you are not; I will believe you!"

"You did believe her… or you would not have killed her."

"Elphaba… I had to. I could not let her get between us… or spread lies about you. I love you… and only you." Sarima hugged Elphaba tightly.

The green woman held the brunette close, but she knew that things were not going to be the same. Sarima had killed Nanny because the seed of doubt had been planted… and now, Elphaba did not know if keeping her secret would be as easy as she had thought before.

* * *

"Mother."

Melena looked up from her beadwork and Elphaba's eyes fell on Galinda.

"Galinda… go back to my bedchambers. I will speak to you later."

The blonde nodded before she got up and left, and Elphaba closed the door after her.

"I knew this would come eventually," Melena said, looking back at her art.

"So then you've heard."

"Fiyero's lies? Nanny will pay for her lying tongue."

Elphaba placed her hand over her mother's, stopping her. "She has paid."

"She's dead?"

"By Sarima's hand."

Melena looked up at her daughter. "So… she knows then?"

"Nanny told her I was a woman… and your bastard child. Sarima… must believe it to an extent, or she would not have killed her."

The queen sighed. "Elphaba… you have been chosen to rule Oz. You knew this was coming—"

"No! I did not ask for this! I should not have been chosen over Fiyero! He is older, and… better suited…"

Melena took her daughter's hand, offering a smile. "I know… this is not what we planned for, but we must adapt."

Elphaba looked down, unable to return to smile, and Melena knew what was on her mind.

"It's Sarima…"

"Eventually I will have to tell her the truth…"

"She loves you."

"She loves the male me… just as everyone else does." Elphaba turned away, crossing her arms. "No one loves the female me…"

The queen softened at that. "Elphaba… I wish it were different… I do."

The emerald prince looked back at her mother. "What's this about me being a bastard child then?"

Melena froze. "Now that is one of Fiyero's lies."

"Mother…"

"Who are you going to believe? A tale spun by a spiteful servant or your mother?"

Elphaba could tell that she was not going to get anything out of her mother, so she instead turned and started for the door.

"Elphaba."

"I… I need time to think…" The green woman left and headed for her bedchambers, finding Galinda when she arrived.

"Elphaba…"

The prince closed the door, looking at the blonde. "I am sorry… that you had to find Nanny's body."

"I… um… Sarima killed her… didn't she?"

Elphaba sighed as she approached the bed, sitting down. She was too tired to try and defend the brunette, and Galinda already knew everything else. "She did…"

"But… why? What did Nanny ever do to her?"

"Nanny told her the truth… I'm a woman…"

Galinda could only stare at the emerald prince, trying to imagine how hard everything had suddenly become for her. "Elphaba…"

"Sarima says she doesn't believe it… but she must to some degree… otherwise Nanny would still be alive." Elphaba sighed, still refusing to look at her companion. "This is how it's always been… everyone loves the person I pretend to be… but if they knew the truth…" Another sigh. "No one loves the person I really am… the woman I am…"

The blonde's heart ached for the green woman, and she moved to sit beside her. "I… I like you… as a woman…"

Elphaba finally looked at her servant. "You had to… you saw me naked."

"But even if I hadn't… I mean… I've seen both sides of you, Elphaba… and you seem much happier… as yourself. Your real… self…"

The emerald prince smiled slightly. "I admire your attempt at making me feel better."

"I… I tried… but I really do mean it Elphaba."

"Well, then, you're the first." A pause, and then, "Now go. It has been a trying day for us all… and rest is needed."

Galinda nodded before she stood, taking one last glance back at the emerald prince before she left the room.

* * *

Of course news of Nanny's death traveled quickly around the palace, but no one had the time to mourn. She was just another dead servant; another would have to be brought in. And another was.

Her name was Ama Clutch, and in Galinda's opinion, her mind wasn't altogether there. She would have voiced her opinion to Elphaba, but the green woman was under a new stress. Preparing to become the next ruler of Oz… Elphaba wasn't sure how she could manage. And Sarima… how would Sarima take this? She had already killed Nanny…

"Laundry for you, Prince Elphaba."

The green woman turned to look at the older woman. "Ama Clutch, I told you: I have a servant. You needn't keep doing my laundry." Elphaba had been telling her this for the past five days, as a matter of fact.

"Yes, well, I heard your servant is rather… phobic around the water, so I don't mind taking over, doesn't matter to me."

Elphaba was about to say that Galinda was not afraid of water, but had merely had a run-in with Nanny, but it occurred to her that she had said that exact thing before, yet Ama Clutch never listened. It would be no use to waste her breath now, so she just nodded.

"Thank you Ama Clutch."

"Happy as cheese to do it."

Elphaba shook her head with a slight smile as the old servant left.

"I can do laundry perfectly fine," Galinda said from where she was polishing Elphaba's armor.

"I know very well that you can, but as I'm sure you've seen, arguing with Ama Clutch isn't exactly… easy."

"Yes, well… I-I can clean your clothes too! I'm not scared of the river!"

"Galinda, I know. It is just easier to let her do what she will."

The blonde paused to look at the brunette. "Does she…?"

"I do not believe that she knows my identity," Elphaba finished. "My mother had no reason to tell her."

"But Nanny—"

"Nanny was present at my birth… that was how she knew."

Galinda nodded, looking back at the armor. "Do… do you miss her?"

"She was an old servant… she took care of both my brother and myself… perhaps I should miss her… but as of this moment, I cannot say if I do."

The blonde did not reply, but she desperately wanted to ask Elphaba another question, though she knew she could not.

_Would anyone miss me?_

* * *

"My mother, I have grown tired of your servant barging into my chambers without warning at all hours of the day."

Melena looked at her eldest son. "Ama Clutch has only good intentions."

"That does not mean she can be permitted access to do as she chooses. She is still a servant."

"Nanny was a servant as well, yet I never heard such complaints from you."

"Nanny knew her place at least… somewhat."

"You do not mourn her passing?"

"It has been five days, my mother. I do not mourn servants."

"It would appear not…" Melena sighed. "Fiyero, you cannot keep holding onto this… bitterness and hatred towards your brother."

"I should have been chosen!" Fiyero turned away angrily. "I am older… I am building the city my father asked for!"

"Fiyero…"

"But my father prefers Elphaba… everyone does… even you, though you will not admit it."

"I love you both the same."

"Do not lie to me… there is no need. I see the truth… just as I always have." The elder prince left the room, stalking down the hallways.

"Well, well. Look who it is. The man they would have called 'king'."

Fiyero paused, but did not turn. "Do not taunt me."

Sarima ignored that as she sauntered towards him. "What was all that about making me your wife? Empty words, Fiyero."

Fiyero made to keep walking, but Sarima chose to stand in his way, a smile on her face.

"You have what you wanted. Leave me be."

"Did I not tell you that I would never be your wife? That I would never bear your children? Well, it's all true, is it not?"

With a low growl, Fiyero pushed the brunette aside as he continued on his way, hearing the brunette laugh behind him.

"You are nothing, Fiyero… and you never will be."

The prince reached his room, fighting to keep his anger under control. Why was Elphaba so favored over him? What did his brother have that had eluded the older prince so?

"That isn't true you know…"

Fiyero looked up, almost surprised to see the blonde servant standing in his doorway.

"What?"

"You… what Sarima said…"

"It does not concern you in the slightest."

Galinda looked away. "I… I know… but I also know… how much words… can hurt…"

The prince crossed his arms. "I do not fall prey to such petty insults. Sarima can say what she likes."

"W-well, I… I just…"

"Go back to Elphaba. I am sure he is missing his precious servant."

Galinda turned to leave, but words suddenly came tumbling out of her mouth before she realized what had possessed her to say them.

"Sarima is just bitter because of the lie you had Nanny spread."

Fiyero's head snapped up at that. "What did you just say?" He approached the blonde and grabbed her roughly, turning her to face him. "What lie?"

Galinda's face drained of color, and she could only stare at the prince. She tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.

"You think me cruel enough to spread a lie about my brother? What did Sarima say to you? Tell me what this lie is before I kill you myself!"

Somehow through her fear, Galinda managed to get out, "Nanny told Sarima… that Elphaba was… a woman…"

Fiyero stared at the blonde. "Why in Oz's name would Nanny say that?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Where did you hear this?"

"S-Sarima said it to Elphaba!"

Fiyero released the blonde. "You are dangerously close to losing your pitiful life. Now begone before I really lose my temper."

The blonde fled, leaving the prince alone to think. If what Galinda said was true... why would Nanny tell Sarima such a lie, claiming that it was from him? And to call Elphaba a woman… that was a rumor that could destroy the emerald prince! Why would Nanny say such a thing?

_Unless… she disagreed with my father… and did that for my benefit, but now she is dead._

It occurred to the prince that perhaps her death had not been a mere accident… both Elphaba and Sarima seemed suspect… perhaps a questioning of such would be in order.

_I may have the throne yet._


	14. Chapter 14

"Why would Nanny spread such a rumor?"

"How should I know? She was always grumbling about something." Melena tied off another string of beads. "Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing anyway?"

"From the water girl… Galinda."

The queen paused at that. "She is young. Surely she did not hear correctly."

"Why would Nanny tell Sarima that Elphaba is a woman?"

"How should I know? Why do you question me?" Melena turned to look at her son. "Please… just leave it alone. It means nothing."

Fiyero crossed his arms, not fully convinced, but he did not ask any further questions, instead leaving his mother's bedchambers.

* * *

"E-Elphaba?"

"Your voice sounds troubled."

Galinda looked down, her hands fidgeting nervously. "I… I need to tell you… something."

The green woman turned to look at her. "All right then."

The blonde was finding it hard to locate her voice, but she knew she had to tell Elphaba what she had done before someone else did. "I… earlier… I saw Fiyero… and… I… he…"

"I told you to stay out of his way. Is he giving you a hard time again?"

"N-no…" Galinda took a deep breath, bracing herself. "I… I accidentally told him… what Nanny said… to Sarima."

Elphaba's expression changed. "You… you what?"

"I'm sorry…"

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?"

Galinda cringed. "It was an accident—"

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Elphaba—"

The emerald prince stood and grabbed the blonde, practically shaking her. "YOU TOLD MY BROTHER?"

"I-I told him it was a lie! It slipped out, I don't know how! Please, I'm sorry!"

Elphaba was trembling now, but from anger or fear, she didn't quite know. Most likely both. If Fiyero knew… if he too had been planted with the seed of doubt… this was becoming out of hand.

"Elphaba—"

"No. You have said enough…"

"But—"

"I said NO!" Elphaba looked at the blonde servant, an almost angry expression on her face. "I have been very lenient with you… but you are still only a servant… and this time, you have stepped too far. I cannot abide any further mistakes."

"What… what does that mean?"

"It means… you are no longer my servant."

Galinda's heart dropped. "You… you're going to have me thrown out?"

"No… but I have allowed you to become too close to my family and affairs. You… you will work in the kitchens from now on… I do not want to see you up here again." Yes, it hurt to do this to Galinda, but Elphaba had to preserve her livelihood… and as of right now, Galinda was threatening it. "Now go."

"Elphaba—"

"I said go!"

The blonde held back her tears before she left, leaving Elphaba with a growing feeling of guilt as she put a hand to her face.

* * *

It was after their mid- afternoon meals that Melena noticed the poppies in the bowl on her vanity were withering.

"Elphaba," she said, managing to catch her daughter before she could disappear into her bedchambers. "Where is Galinda? I have yet to see her today."

The green woman inhaled softly. "She does not work for me any longer."

Melena's brow furrowed. "Did… did something happen?"

"Yes… I allowed myself to become too lenient with her… allowed her to get to close…"

"What are you talking about?"

"She told Fiyero… what Nanny told Sarima."

"What… how do you mean?"

"She told him… that it was a rumor…"

"Why?"

"How should I know? I should have taken Fiyero's advice from the beginning; I never should have trusted a… Munchkin servant."

The emerald prince fled before Melena could reply, but the queen would not be satisfied with that. She started after her daughter, intent on getting answers.

"Where is Galinda? What did you do to her?"

"You are more concerned for her than your own child?"

"You know that is not the case."

"Yet you question me as though I harmed her."

"I know you did not."

"Then what do you wish for me to say?"

"Just tell me where she is."

Elphaba stopped and sighed. "I sent her down to work in the kitchens… where she would be safe from us…"

"Is it to keep her safe… or you?"

The green woman shot her mother a look. "I have much on the line… she has nothing but her life… perhaps it is for us both." And with that, Elphaba disappeared inside her chambers.

* * *

"Sarima."

The brunette looked up, seeing the older prince close the door behind him. "You can look all you like, Fiyero. I am not to be your wife."

"I am here regarding something much more serious." Fiyero approached the brunette, taking a few strands of her hair into his hand. "And I would not be so confident."

Sarima jerked away from him. "That's amusing to hear coming from you of all people. You, who was overlooked as the king of Oz."

"I heard that Nanny spread a nice little rumor before she died."

Sarima froze. "Where would you hear such a thing?"

"It does not matter."

"Whatever you heard is a lie. Elphaba is a man, just like you."

"So you have heard it then."

Sarima paused. "Damn you…"

"Why would Nanny tell you such a thing?"

"Because you hate your brother!" Sarima stood angrily, glaring at Fiyero. "You wanted to be chosen to rule after your father, that's no secret, so you had Nanny spread a lie that Elphaba is a woman!"

"I did no such thing! I do not hate my brother that much."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't believe you at all."

"But you believed Nanny, didn't you? That's why you killed her."

Sarima inhaled sharply before turning away. "Maybe I did. She deserved it."

"Do you believe that Elphaba is a woman?"

"No. He is a man… the next ruler of Oz… and you are nobody."

Fiyero was about to reply when he caught sight of Elphaba standing in the doorway. "Elphaba… my brother, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you two are fighting about me."

"No, no, of course not," Sarima said, flying to the green woman's side. "Come with me, I wish to speak to you."

Elphaba looked at her brother before she allowed Sarima to drag her away. She had wanted to speak to him about what Galinda had said, but it seemed apparent that he and Sarima had beaten her to it.

"I assume that Fiyero know of Nanny's lie."

"Considering the fact that he started it, I should say so."

"He did not start it."

The two had reached Elphaba's bedchambers, and Sarima closed the door after them.

"Well, that's what he said as well, but I don't believe—"

"He is my brother… he would not do such a thing."

Sarima sighed, choosing not to fight Elphaba on the matter. She pushed him onto the bed gently before straddling his lap. "Well, either way, I don't believe it. You and I are to be married… and you are to rule Oz." Sarima leaned down and kissed her.

"Sarima… there is something I need to tell you." It had to be now… if she didn't tell the brunette the truth now, she would never get it out.

"What is it?" the brunette asked, kissing Elphaba's neck.

The green woman pushed her away gently. "I… I am not… the person you think I am."

"What are you talking about?"

Elphaba sighed before she stood, pulling her hair out of its traditional braid and letting it fall over her shoulders. "I am not a man," she said, finally letting the strain out of her voice, allowing it to return to its normal tone. For the first time, Elphaba undressed in front of the brunette, slowly undoing her chest bindings. "I am… a woman."

Sarima looked at Elphaba's bare body, a hand coming to cover her mouth slowly. "No…" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nanny… Nanny had been telling the truth. "So… everything was a lie?"

"No… I love you Sarima… please…"

Sarima shook her head, taking a step back. "I can't…" The brunette fled without another word, and Elphaba collapsed onto her bed, finally allowing herself to cry.

* * *

"You knew! All along you knew!"

Melena looked up to see Sarima striding towards her, tears streaming down her face.

"Sarima—"

"You lied to me! He lied to me!"

"What are you—"

"Elphaba is no man!"

The queen felt her heart skip a beat. "I told you not to believe Nanny's lies."

"Elphaba told me! He… SHE showed me!"

"I see… and now you know."

"How can you be so calm about this? All this time… I was in love with a woman!"

"You were in love with Elphaba. She has not changed…"

"Not changed? Everything has changed! You lied to everyone all along! A woman cannot rule Oz! I cannot marry a woman, nor have her children! This is wrong!"

"So… everything you have felt for Elphaba… it has all gone now that you know the truth?"

"I… you… you knew all along! You and that wretched servant girl!" Sarima's eyes narrowed. "That girl… where is she?"

"You are not going to take this out on Galinda."

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Aren't those dishes done yet?"

Galinda struggled to keep up with the high demands of the kitchen, she really did, but besides having no idea what to do, thoughts of what she had done weighed her down as well. How could she have betrayed Elphaba like that? What would Fiyero do now?

"M-Miss Sarima! What are you—"

"Out of my way!"

The blonde knew that voice well, and before she could react, Sarima had seized her by the front of her dress.

"Sarima—"

The brunette didn't reply, but dragged the blonde into a back pantry, shoving her against wooden shelves full of food. Galinda let out a cry as fruit fell around her.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Wh-what are you—"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sarima slammed Galinda into the shelves again. "You knew that Elphaba wasn't who I thought she was!"

"Y-yes… I knew."

"No wonder Elphaba favored you so." The brunette threw Galinda to the floor. "If I could have you killed for this… I would." Sarima gave Galinda a kick before stepping over her and leaving.

The blonde clutched her stomach as she staggered to her feet. Somehow Sarima had found out the truth… and if she was this angry… Despite her better judgment, the blonde knew she had to check on the emerald prince.

* * *

Elphaba herself was not faring well. Having not even the will to redress herself, the green woman sat on her bed naked, her face buried in her hands. How could Sarima react like that? Perhaps Elphaba had expected some surprise, but the brunette had just seemed… appalled!

_I was foolish to think that Sarima would still feel the same…_

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up at the voice. "Go away. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Elphaba… I know what happened… with Sarima…"

The prince didn't reply to that, and a few moments later, the door was opened cautiously. Galinda peeked inside, turning pink when she saw that Elphaba was… indecent. She came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"She… didn't take it very well," Galinda said.

Elphaba gave the blonde a look. "I told you to stay in the kitchens."

"I know… but I… I was worried about you. You love Sarima… a-and maybe this is just how she needs to… accept the truth."

"Accept it? Galinda, she can't even look at me! I repulse the woman I love… and we are to be married… how can I do that to her now?"

"Elphaba… maybe… she just needs time. She loved you… I saw it… and I can't believe that such strong feelings can just… go away."

Elphaba stood, and Galinda's gaze immediately went to the floor. "We will have to see about that, won't we?"

"Elphaba."

The door opened and both women looked up to see Melena coming in. Her eyes fell on Galinda and widened slightly. "Galinda…"

Elphaba knew what was going through her mother's mind, but her own depressions did not allow for such sentiments. "Galinda, go back to the kitchens."

"Elphaba—" Melena started, but the green woman looked pointedly at the blonde.

"Enough. Go."

Galinda left and the queen wished desperately to stopped her, but the fact that her daughter was currently naked (and most likely angry) stopped her from doing so.

"You told Sarima the truth."

"I had to. We are to be married."

Melena sighed. "We prepared for this…"

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean I ever wanted it to happen! I love Sarima, and she… she hates me."

"She does not hate you."

"I saw how she reacted! She can't even look at me."

"She is trying to cope, Elphaba!"

The green woman sighed, putting her hands to her face again. "What am I to do now…?"

Melena shook her head. "We will do as we always have done: get dressed… and pretend as though nothing has changed."


	15. Chapter 15

Life was about to take a very drastic turn. Oh, Sarima hadn't told anyone of course (she was far too distressed for that), but Elphaba knew that nothing would be as it once was.

_Fiyero should have been chosen..._

Of course, had her brother been chosen, Elphaba would have had to watch him marry the woman she loved, but was this any better? Sarima hiding in her bedchambers, refusing to come out and instead having her meals brought to her? Would have been easier to watch her marry Fiyero than to have the brunette disgusted with the green woman?

Elphaba wasn't sure how long it had been since this sulking had started, but of course, Sarima's behavior had not gone unnoticed.

"It would seem that your bride-to-be is nervous about the upcoming wedding," the Wizard said that night at dinner. Sarima was, as expected, absent, and Elphaba could only pick at her food.

"Or perhaps in the grasp of an illness," Fiyero said, his tone unreadable.

"Is she ill, Elphaba?" the Wizard asked, looking at his younger son. "Shall I summon someone to heal her?"

"No… I do not think Sarima is ill…" Elphaba replied. Of course she knew the real reason, but she wasn't about to tell her father and brother.

"So, it is nerves then. Perhaps we should move the date of the wedding to… perhaps the end of this week?"

Both Melena and Elphaba looked at the Wizard, practically appalled.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," Melena said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "If Sarima is nervous, rushing the marriage will only make things worse."

"But this way it will be over with, and she'll have nothing to worry about."

"I don't see why she would be worried in the first place," Fiyero said. "Seeing as she has such deep affections for you, my brother."

"Marriage can make anyone nervous, as I am finding out," Elphaba said, getting to her feet. "I am retiring to my room for the night." She pushed her chair back before she left the dining hall.

"I don't understand why he's so reluctant. I thought this was what they both wanted," the Wizard said as he watched his younger son go.

"Perhaps the pressure of ruling a kingdom is more than Elphaba expected," Fiyero said.

"I will go talk to him," Melena said as she stood, following her daughter upstairs. She found the green woman in her bedchambers, arms crossed as she looked out her balcony window. "Elphaba."

"You know it is not nerves that drives Sarima away from us… away from me."

"Of course I know, but we can't exactly tell everyone the truth."

"I don't know what to do anymore… and now he wants to advance the date of the wedding…"

"Elphaba… we can't change this… you and Sarima will just have to reconcile."

Elphaba shook her head and turned to face her mother. "I can't live like this anymore…"

Melena's eyes widened slightly. "Surely you don't mean to tell them the truth."

"Maybe I do."

"You would destroy everything we have worked for? I have placed the throne of Oz within your grasp! The woman you love is to be your wife!"

"The woman I love does not want me. She wants the person you forced me to be… as does everyone else."

The queen sighed. "Elphaba, please, think about what you're saying. The truth could have us killed."

"Perhaps that would be better than continuing to live this lie…"

* * *

It would appear as though Sarima was taking Nanny's rumor harder than he thought, if that was what afflicted her. The prince could not understand the change that had come over the queen-to-be… especially considering the romance between her and Elphaba.

"Great prince, I have heard that your brother was chosen over you. My condolences."

Fiyero looked down at Boq. "What do you think allows you to address me like this?"

"I have heard—"

"I care little for gossip."

"You asked me to keep my ears open, and I do, and in doing so I have become aware of some very interesting information."

"Speak then."

"Great prince, I too have a livelihood to keep. My information comes at price."

"Or you could slave away like all these others in the construction site. Now speak… and if what you say pleases me, then I will consider paying you."

"There is an old woman who can prophesy."

"Prophesy? And what makes you say this?"

"I only say what I have heard."

"So you have not seen her yourself."

"I can take you to her, great prince."

Fiyero glared at the Munchkin. "I will not travel through Munchkinland to see an old woman. Bring her here."

Boq gave the prince a bow before he left, and Fiyero turned back to watch the construction as he thought. If this old woman really could prophesy… could it perhaps be that she could do so for anyone? And what was it she… was it saw? Could she see the future?

Soon enough, Boq returned with the old woman, and Fiyero turned his attention to her. "I have heard that you prophesy."

"If that is what you choose to call it."

"Do not play with me. Either you can or you cannot."

"It depends on what you wish to know." The old woman finally looked up at him. "You wish to know if you will ever be on the throne…"

Fiyero was slightly surprised, but he did not show it. "And if I did?"

The old woman closed her eyes as she began to sway slightly. "You will be the ruler of Oz… for deceit lies in your own household… it will be your rise and downfall…"

The prince raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by this nonsense?" Of course, on the inside, Fiyero had to admit that this wasn't entirely bad news. If it were true… would he be the ruler of Oz? "What is this deceit you speak of?"

"The one you call brother…"

Fiyero inhaled at that and turned away. "Take this filth from my presence." As Boq took the old woman away, the prince wondered if what she said was true… could Nanny's rumor be true? Could Elphaba be fooling them all?

_There is only one way to find out…_

* * *

_This is it… I need to tell them now._

Elphaba looked up from her plate, her gaze traveling from her brother, to her father, and to her mother. The green woman took a deep breath and had just opened her mouth when Fiyero chose the exact moment to speak as well.

"Today I heard something very interesting," he said.

"Oh? Gossip at the construction site?" the Wizard asked, looking at his eldest son.

"There is an old woman who the Munchkins say can prophesy."

"And this is not gossip?" Melena said, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw her myself, and upon asking her to prophesy for me, she instead spouted some nonsense about deceit lying in our household." Fiyero's eyes flashed towards his brother, but Elphaba's expression didn't change. Melena, however, had to hide her nervousness at the statement.

"These slaves will say anything about our family," the Wizard said. "What nonsense."

"I agree, my father. No one in our family is dishonest."

Elphaba was practically squirming in her seat. If this was Fiyero's way of torturing her, then he was doing a rather good job. The emerald prince stood, causing her family to look at her.

"Excuse me," she said before she left, heading upstairs towards her bedchambers.

Melena stood to go after her, but Fiyero said, "Allow me to speak with my brother." He made his way upstairs, soon reaching Elphaba's bedchambers. He knocked a few times before pushing the door open. "Something has been troubling you?"

Elphaba sat on her bed, and looked up when she heard Fiyero's voice. "Many things…"

"Perhaps you wish to talk about—"

"Not really."

Fiyero nodded before he moved closer to his brother. "What do you make of this old woman?"

"I have not met her. You saw her, not me, so I cannot say."

"Do you think it possible?"

"For her to prophesy? Again, I do not know."

"What she said does make you wonder though, does it not?"

Elphaba stood and moved towards the balcony window restlessly. She knew it made her appear to be avoiding the topic, and in a way, she was. She wanted to tell her family the truth...

"Does this bother you, my brother?"

"I do not like to feel as though you are interrogating me."

"Of course not. I am merely asking your opinion on the matter." Fiyero was almost sure that Elphaba was hiding something from him… but what? "I understand that the pressures of ruling Oz weigh heavily on your mind."

"Yes…" One of many weights… Elphaba was beginning to wonder if this was all worth the aggravation. It would be so much easier to just let Fiyero take over… perhaps it would make everyone happier as well. "Fiyero—" she started, turning around, but she found her brother gone. Elphaba sighed before turning to look out the window again. There was still so much left unsaid…

* * *

Galinda had come to the conclusion that she hated working in the kitchens, and therefore, she hated Elphaba for making her do this. It was a lie, of course. There was no way in Oz Galinda could hate the emerald prince. But she could hate the kitchens, and she did.

"Galinda."

The blonde looked up, expecting to be yelled at again, but was surprised to instead see Melena approaching her. The queen seemed troubled, and the blonde wished desperately that she still worked for Elphaba.

"I wish to speak to you," Melena said upon reaching her before she led the blonde from the kitchen and out into the gardens.

"What is it?" Galinda asked, forgetting that Elphaba had told her to never speak to her family again.

"I fear that the pressure of the life I forced onto Elphaba has become too much for her."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Melena sighed. "Had her father not chosen her… but seeing as he has… you already know that Elphaba told Sarima the truth. Sarima's reaction has affected my daughter greatly. She no longer wishes to rules Oz…"

"Surely she doesn't mean… to tell the truth?"

"That is what I fear."

Galinda wasn't entirely sure if she believed what she was hearing. "Why would she do that?"

"As I said before, it has become too much for her. I fear… that if I force her to continue living this lie…" Melena didn't finish, but the blonde could see the grim expression on her face. "You should speak to her."

"M-me?"

"She pushed you away… but you understand the strain she is under… you know her secret. This is what she needs… please Galinda. Speak to my daughter… keep her from doing anything… rash."

Galinda wasn't entirely sure what she could do, but how could she say no to Melena? So, the blonde just nodded and said, "I will try."

* * *

Elphaba opened the balcony doors as Osiris came swooping in, landing on her arm. The green woman smiled slightly as she stroked his feathers, wishing she could be as free as he was. She carried him back to his cage, closing the door behind him.

"Elphaba."

The emerald prince froze. She knew that voice. "I thought I made my instructions very clear."

"You did. Your mother asked me to speak to you."

"My mother has asked you in vain then. I do not wish to speak."

"You plan on telling them the truth…"

Elphaba turned to face the blonde. "And what if I do? You have not had to live this lie! To pretend to be someone that you are not…"

"No, Elphaba… I have not… but your mother is worried about you."

"She started all this…"

"Elphaba… I am sorry for what I did… but your family loves you."

"I thought Sarima loved me… now she cannot even look at me."

"Elphaba, please… I like you as a woman, and I'm sure your family would too..."

The green woman looked up at her. "You… you are actually encouraging me to tell them?"

"Holding this secret in… it's killing you. If you believe that letting it out is for the better… then perhaps that is what you should do."

"I would have thought my mother sent you here to persuade me otherwise."

"She asked me to keep you from doing anything… rash."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Then perhaps it is good that I have thought about this for some time."

Galinda couldn't help but return the smile. "I guess so."

The green woman sighed. "This is it… this is the last time you will have to address me as a man, blondie."

The blonde nodded. "I hope… it all works out."

"You're coming with me," Elphaba said as she started from the room.

"I-I am?"

"Well, I need some support, don't I?"

"I… yes..."

* * *

"Elphaba, what is wrong? Why have you called us together so late?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "I have something very important to tell you all." Her eyes fell on Sarima, who had just entered and chose to sit in her usual chair. The brunette would not look back at her. The green woman took another deep breath. "My family… for years, I have been keeping a terrible secret… and now that you have chosen me as your successor, I cannot keep it any longer."

"Elphaba—" Melena started, looking at Galinda, but the blonde looked down. There was nothing she could do now.

"No, my mother. This must be done." Elphaba looked back at her father before she finally let the strain from her voice. "I am not your son… and I am not a man. I am a woman… I am your daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

It was as if she had told them her green skin had been paint all along. That probably would have gone over better, now that she thought about it.

"Elphaba… what are you saying?" the Wizard asked, his usually strong voice wavering.

"I am finally unburdening myself with the truth. I have deceived you all these years, and I am sorry…"

The Wizard could not believe it. He looked from Elphaba to his wife, who could not meet his gaze. "Melena… is this true? You lied to me?"

"I am sorry… but I had to. She was green… you would have had her killed… what else could I do? Look at the person she has become!"

"It was all a lie!"

Fiyero could only stare at the woman he had once called his brother. So the rumors had been true then… it occurred to him that perhaps this was why Sarima had been acting so odd.

"My father, please… I only wanted to make you proud. I fought in your name… I never let you down."

The Wizard sighed. As much as he was angered with his wife for lying, he had to admit that Elphaba had grown into an admirable son, even if she had not truly been one. "Elphaba… you lied to me… but I suppose you had your reasons. As you have pointed out, you did all that I expected of you… and even though you are my daughter, I still love you just the same. Though now we are faced with a very serious dilemma."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes… I cannot be the ruler of Oz."

"Well… yes and no."

Fiyero and Elphaba both looked at their father with surprise.

"You are a woman, yes, but you have proven yourself to me. Still, Fiyero is the only one now who can continue our family line, but I will not be entirely unfair. Therefore, the two of you shall have a duel… tomorrow. Whoever wins and proves themselves will be the next ruler of Oz."

The two nodded before exchanging a look, but Fiyero could not hold it. He could not look at his sister, a person who had lied to everyone so easily, and was to be rewarded for it. He instead turned and stalked off, leaving Elphaba to look at her mother, but Melena was already being called away by her husband as they started for their own bedchambers.

Sarima, who was shocked that Elphaba had told everyone the truth, could only stare at the green woman, who was in the process of turning to the blonde behind her.

"Come. You no longer need work in the kitchens. What's done is done," Elphaba said.

Galinda's heart fluttered at that, and she nodded as she followed the now emerald princess away to her bedchambers.

"Are you really going to fight Fiyero?" the blonde asked once the door was closed behind them.

"You heard my father. I must… I have to prove that nothing has changed now that he knows I am a woman."

"But things have changed… haven't they?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "What has changed Galinda? I am still a woman… I am still green… only my family's knowledge has changed. I am no longer a prince… I am a princess now. I will still fight for my father… and tomorrow I will face Fiyero in a duel for the throne."

Galinda nodded, though she did not share the green woman's confidence. Things were different… though Elphaba believed otherwise, the blonde had a feeling that she would be treated differently… still, she had proved her resilience… in all, Galinda had mixed feelings about the entire situation.

"I suppose I'll polish your armor then."

"No… just my sword."

The blonde was somewhat shocked at that. "But—"

"This is not war, Galinda. This is merely a duel against my brother. We are not fighting to the death. We merely fight to see who surrenders first… and who has the stronger will."

Though Galinda did not fully trust Fiyero as Elphaba did, she nodded.

Elphaba gave her a small smile. "Good. Now help me prepare for bed."

* * *

"So, you thought I would have my own daughter killed?"

Melena looked at her husband. "Oscar, please understand… when she came out the color of emeralds… I did not know what to do. I panicked. I figured that if I lied… you would not be so disappointed in me."

"You had already given me one son—"

"I knew you wanted another. It wasn't a matter of love, but you have to admit Oscar that men are held more revered than women."

"I suppose you have a point. But what are we to say to the people of Oz? They love Elphaba."

"There is no need for them to know the truth."

The Wizard pondered this. "For the time being, I will agree with you."

* * *

The green woman woke early the next morning, and she became aware of a rustling sound. Elphaba rolled over and her eyes fell on Galinda, who was busy polishing her sword.

"Up early I see."

The blonde turned at the voice. "I… I couldn't sleep."

Elphaba sat up with a yawn. "Surely it is not because you worry for me?"

Galinda didn't reply, but a smile noise escaped the back of her throat.

"I told you not to worry so." The emerald princess swung her legs over the edge of the bed before sliding her feet to the floor. "Lay out my clothes for today while I wash up."

Galinda nodded as Elphaba disappeared into the washroom. As the blonde laid out the emerald tunic, she let out a sigh. She wished she could be as confident as Elphaba, she really did… but Fiyero did not seem the forgiving type. And now that he knew of Elphaba's deceit… well, the blonde had a feeling that he would do anything for the throne.

Elphaba soon reemerged and moved to where her clothes were, first binding her chest without really thinking. She had been doing it for so long… well, she supposed there was no reason to stop now. After her clothes were on and her hair braided, the green woman turned to see Galinda approaching her with her sword.

"Do not wear such a somber look," Elphaba said, taking the weapon from her and sliding it into its sheath. "I will be fine."

"I…" Galinda was not able to finish her thought though, for at that moment there was a delicate knocking at the door. She left to open it, and was slightly surprised when she saw who was standing there.

"Who is it?" Elphaba asked, her back still to the door.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman froze before turning around slowly. Her eyes fell on the owner of that familiar voice, and her own voice almost caught in her throat. "Sarima…"

The brunette looked away, her cheeks slightly pink. The truth was, she had come to hoping to talk to the green woman. Now that everyone knew the truth…

For Elphaba, it hurt too much to look at the brunette… to be forced to remember how she had reacted to the truth… and now to have no escape…

"I must go…" Elphaba said before she moved past the two.

Sarima turned to watch her, wanting to call her back, but the words caught in her throat, so she said nothing. She looked to Galinda, and the blonde saw an unfamiliar expression in her eyes… almost as if she were pleading for help. As if Galinda could somehow find and say the words that had evaded her.

But Galinda could not say anything. The words that had left Sarima would have to remain unsaid, for all the blonde could do was give her a quick nod before following Elphaba.

* * *

In the wide space of the audience chamber, Elphaba faced her brother, vaguely aware of her parents, Sarima, and Galinda. She knew they were watching, but at this moment, all that mattered was this duel against Fiyero. She could see the fire burning in his eyes… he wanted the throne, and this was his last chance to get it. Elphaba would fight, yes… but for what? Her father? To preserve her mother's dignity? To prove to Galinda that nothing had changed? To have Sarima's hand in marriage?

_Why do I fight for a throne I do not wish to have?_

"Draw your weapon, Elphaba."

The green woman was pulled from her thoughts by Fiyero's voice, and she nodded, drawing her sword. Whether she had a reason or not, Elphaba would fight her brother.

Fiyero wasted no time in lunging forward and Elphaba raised her sword quickly to block his blow, forcing him back. He came at her again and the green woman blocked again, throwing him back. After her fight with Avaric, Fiyero wasn't an entirely difficult partner. His drive to beat her drove him, though Elphaba could spot the weaknesses in his defense. He swung at her and she ducked, rolling forward before using the flat part of the blade to hit him behind his knees. The prince stumbled forward before whipping around, swinging again. Elphaba jumped back, dodging to the side as he thrust his weapon forward. She used her own sword to knock his blade to the side, hitting him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.

Melena's hands fidgeted nervously as she watched her children fight. Elphaba seemed confident enough, and her own skill appeared to surpass her brother's. Still, Elphaba had been so against being on the throne. Would she still defeat Fiyero regardless? The stress was taking its toll on the queen, and she desperately wished for the fight to be over soon.

Fiyero let out a low growl as Elphaba blocked yet another of his attacks. He knew that his sister was a better warrior than he, but his desire for the throne would not be crushed so easily… not a second time.

Elphaba saw how hard her brother fought… it almost broke her heart to know that she could easily defeat him. He never had been the best warrior. Defeating him would crush what was left of his pride… it was then that Elphaba decided that the throne was not worth her brother's hatred. Better to lose her pride than to lose the only sibling she had.

The green woman lunged forward, taking a swing. Fiyero blocked the attack before knocking her sword from her hands, leaving it to clatter to the floor. Elphaba ducked when he swung again, making a clumsy dive for the blade, but Fiyero got there first, kicking it away. He used his own sword to turn Elphaba over before holding the blade at her throat. She looked up into his eyes, and for a moment, she thought he meant to really slit her throat… revenge for all that she had gained so easily while he struggled… but that look disappeared, though he did not pull his blade away.

The Wizard and Melena could only stare, wondering how the fight had taken such a turn. Elphaba had shown such promise… "Elphaba… you have lost. Fiyero… you are to be the next ruler of Oz."

"No!" Sarima said, standing up. Her own voice sounded foreign to her, but there was nothing to be done.

Fiyero lowered his sword, though his gaze did not leave the green woman. "A good fight, Elphaba, but as I said before: the throne was always meant to be mine."

Elphaba could only nod, watching her brother stride over to where Sarima was. The brunette turned away from him, tears in her eyes while Galinda stood, running to the emerald princess's side.

"Elphaba…" she said, helping her to her feet. "What happened?"

"I lost… and that is all."

"But…"

Elphaba gave the blonde a look, and the servant fell silent. It was not the time or the place to discuss such matters.

"Elphaba."

The green woman looked at her mother as she approached. "Are you disappointed?"

"I just don't understand…"

"A woman should not rule Oz… as my father said, only Fiyero can continue the family line now."

Melena's eyes widened with realization. "You… you did this on purpose?"

Elphaba shot her a look. "This is better for everyone… Fiyero will not hate me… Sarima will be able to be a mother… and a man will be on the throne, as it should be."

The queen looked at Galinda, but the blonde had no comforting words. What could she say? Elphaba had done what she believed to be right, and perhaps it was… was it any more right to force Elphaba into a life she did not want?

"Are you sure this is what you want, Elphaba?" Melena asked.

"Yes… I have made my decision… and now you all must accept it."

* * *

Dinner was silent that night. Fiyero sat with his back straighter than ever before, knowing that the throne was to be his as soon as their father passed away. Sarima could not eat, for the prospect of marrying Fiyero was too horrible. She looked at Elphaba, who ate silently.

"I do not understand why you all seem so morose tonight," the Wizard said. "We should all be happy for Fiyero and his accomplishment."

"I am happy for you, my brother. You deserve to be on the throne," Elphaba said, looking at him.

The prince nodded; apparently his demoted now sister was not worthy of his great words. He looked around the table expectantly, but it seemed as though no one cared to express their thoughts. His shoulders drooped the tiniest bit; even now, Elphaba was still managing to defeat him. Curse her and this… spell she had over people!

With dinner over, Elphaba retreated to her bedchambers before Sarima could stop her, and when she made to follow, Fiyero caught her arm.

"You are to be my wife now. This love affair between you and my sister is not only inappropriate, but I will tolerate it no longer."

"You cannot tell me what to do!" Sarima said, jerking her arm away.

"I can, and I am… and you'd better learn to obey. I will not be as lenient as Elphaba was." He started for his won chambers, pausing and turning back only to say, "You are mine, just as my hounds and steeds… only I shall love you more, and trust you less."


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed as though being a woman was no different that being a man. In a way, Elphaba felt liberated; she was able to release the strain on her voice, though she still bound her chest out of habit. But while Elphaba seemed confident that things were finally looking up, Galinda did not share such sentiments. Something was going to go wrong... it had to. How could everything be this easy?

"Something is going to go wrong."

Melena looked up at the blonde from where she sat, admiring the poppies the blonde picked. "What do you mean?"

"I just… I have a feeling…" the blonde said, looking down at her dirtied hands.

The queen paused. "Galinda… nothing is going to happen. Elphaba has told everyone the truth, and Fiyero will marry Sarima and rule Oz after the Wizard passes."

"B-but… it was just… so easy…"

Melena's brow furrowed slightly. "Did you expect something else? Perhaps more of an argument from the men?"

Galinda shrugged; she wasn't entirely sure herself. "I… I don't know… maybe."

The queen placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, offering her a smile. "Nothing will go wrong… everything is how it should be. I promise."

It would be a promise she could not keep.

* * *

Word that evidence of grave robbers had been found reached the palace, and the Wizard had the guards around the royal tomb doubled. It became known that one of the bodies unearthed was Nanny's, and this news distressed the queen.

"We must have her reburied," Melena said to her husband.

"Yes, yes, of course."

And so, she was put back into the ground, and all would have remained well, had two guards not returned with an interesting "clue".

* * *

"Ha, another one of your jackals gone. I think you are letting me win, my father."

The Wizard merely smiled. "Perhaps it is your war tactics that are assisting you."

"You always let us cheat in this game," Melena commented from where she sat, watching.

"Perhaps," the Wizard replied, but he was smiling.

"My lord," a voice came, causing the family to look up. "This was found near the body of your servant," a guard said, holding up a swatch of yellow cloth, embroidered with brown corn stalks; the unmistakable cloth of a Munchkin.

Melena's face drained of color at seeing the cloth again.

"_You can wrap the baby in it."_

"_Please just go!"_

She had told Nanny to destroy it… instead it appeared as though the old woman had been keeping it.

_For blackmail, you hateful woman._

"A Munchkin cloth… how odd. One of the grave robbers must have dropped it," The Wizard said. "Dispose of it."

The guards nodded and left, but Elphaba had noticed the way her mother reacted to seeing it. That cloth meant something to her…

"I knew those responsible had to be Munchkins. Searching for gold, no doubt," The Wizard said as he reset the game board. "Your move, Elphaba."

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Elphaba was able to get her mother alone. She found her in her bedchambers, trying to continue her beadwork, but her shaking hands were making it rather difficult.

"Something troubles you, my mother?"

"No… why would you say that?"

"You are acting differently. Does this behavior have anything to do with that found Munchkin cloth?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Elphaba. What could a scrap of cloth mean to me?"

"You tell me. You are the one who reacted to seeing it."

"I cannot say."

"Mother," Elphaba said sternly, placing a hand over Melena's to stop her. "You forced me to live a lie. Do not keep any further secrets from me."

"If I say it… you will hate me."

"You are my mother. I could never hate you."

"Do not be so sure."

Elphaba took her mother by the shoulder, forcing her them to lock gazes. "Tell me."

Looking into her daughter's eyes, Melena lost her resolve. "I told Nanny to get rid of that cloth… for it could destroy you."

"How could a cloth destroy me?"

"Why must you continue to ask and torture me so? The Wizard is not your father. Your real father is a Munchkin… and by Ozian law… that makes you a Munchkin as well."

Elphaba's gaze drifted to the floor as she tried to take in what her mother. "I… am a Munchkin… and by law, Munchkins are slaves."

"Elphaba, no one need know! They have already forgiven you for being a woman," Melena said. She could not bear to lose her daughter, not now that they were free to interact as they pleased!

"I cannot continue to live a lie… I need time to myself." Elphaba left the room, and Melena stood so fast that her chair toppled over. She quickly rang the gong on the wall, summoning a guard.

"Prepare my chariot! I must ride to Munchkinland!"

* * *

Frexspar had just sat down with his children for dinner when the door burst open, revealing Melena.

The queen's eyes fell on the two children, and then on the preacher. "Go. I must speak to your father alone.

The two stood uncertainly before they went out through the back door.

Melena approached the older Munchkin. "Frex, Elphaba has become aware of her true lineage. She may come to speak to you, and if she does, you must deny her."

Frex shook his head. "My words might… but my eyes never could. Elphaba is my daughter."

"She is mine! I cared for her! I placed the throne of Oz within her grasp! You would take that from her?"

Frex shook his head. "No… I will not take everything you have given her… I will keep my silence."

Melena let out a sigh of relief. "You and your children shall be well cared for." She stood and fetched the two who had gone outside, bringing them back inside. "Quick, pack your things. You leave Munchkinland tonight."

The door suddenly opened, revealing Elphaba. Melena turned quickly before approaching her daughter.

"Elphaba, go. This is a house of sorrow."

"And are you consoling them? I followed you to find my father." Elphaba moved past her mother and looked at the three Munchkins inside.

"You will find nothing here."

The green woman ignored her as she approached the older Munchkin, who was looking at her as though she were a ghost. "What is your name?"

"Frexspar, great prince."

"Frexspar… are you my father?"

Melena held her breath as she watched him slowly shake his head. "No… you are not my child," the preacher said.

Elphaba had noticed that he could not look directly into her eyes. She grabbed him by his shoulders and looked into his own eyes. "You are not my father?"

Looking into Elphaba's dark eyes, Frex could not keep his silence. Instead, he pulled her into a hug, almost sobbing, "Elphaba! My Elphaba, still as green as the day you were born!"

That was all Elphaba needed. "This is it… the binding tie."

"Elphaba, no!" Melena said, flying to her side. "Please, now you know! There is no need—"

"No need for what? For me to stay? To figure out whom I truly am? And am I not the same Elphaba as before? My skin is still green… these are still the same hands, the same arms…"

"Yes, but a moment ago, you were her daughter," Frex said, holding onto her wrist. "Now you are mine."

Elphaba left her father's side to approach the other two people in the room.

"I am Nessarose," the girl said.

"And I am Shell."

Elphaba nodded before she said, "I am Elphaba… your sister."

"Elphaba, no!" Melena grabbed her daughter's arm, tears in her eyes. "Please, I cannot lose you!"

"I do not belong in the palace, and you know it." Elphaba looked back at her family. "This is where I will stay."

* * *

It was odd for Galinda when she found Elphaba's bedchambers empty. She could hear a strange noise coming from inside, and upon investigating, she found Osiris trying to get out of his cage. Elphaba never forgot to let him out… where was the green woman? The blonde opened the cage and watched the osprey fly out before she decided that she would have to talk to Melena about this.

When Galinda did find the queen, it was apparent that Melena had been crying, for her face was tear-stained.

"Is… is everything all right?" Galinda asked, approaching her slowly.

Melena looked up at her. "Elphaba… she's gone…"

"What… what do you mean?"

"She found out… that she is not… her father is a Munchkin… so she chose to stay in Munchkinland…"

Galinda wasn't entirely sure how to react to that. "Elphaba… is a Munchkin?"

Melena nodded; she was too distraught to try and hide anything any longer.

"And she chose to remain in Munchkinland…" This entire thing… it was almost overwhelming. Still, if Elphaba was no longer here… "I… I cannot stay either."

"What?"

Galinda looked away from the queen. "Elphaba brought me here… she let me into her life… I am her servant, so where she goes… I must go too."

"Galinda, no!" Melena took the blonde's hands, looking up into her sapphire eyes. "Please, do not go! I have already lost my daughter; don't make me lose you too! You are all I have left!"

"I am sorry…" Galinda pulled away gently, taking a step back. "But it wouldn't be right… for me to stay. I must go… with Elphaba…" It hurt to do this to the queen, yes, but Galinda knew she had to do what was right. She had to stay by Elphaba's side, no matter what.

* * *

Eating dinner with her family was much different than eating dinner in the palace. Elphaba knew that all three were staring at her, watching her as she ate.

"Is everything to your liking?" Frex asked.

"The meal is fine, but you needn't worry so. I am no longer royalty; I am a Munchkin, just as everyone here is." The green woman had finished and she sat back, looking at the three. "Tell me, what jobs are we to perform?"

"Shell works in the mud pits," Frex said.

"I collect the dirt needed for the mud to make bricks," Shell said. "I assume you will be joining me there."

"The bricks are yellow though. How can mud make yellow bricks?"

"Corn," Nessa replied. "The corn that is not sent to be eaten is used to turn the bricks yellow. That is my job."

Elphaba did not reply, but looked away in thought, crossing her arms. Of course, aside from battle, Elphaba had never had to work for anything before. This was to be manual labor, and tough labor at that. She would have to remain strong…

A knock at the door caused them to look up, and Elphaba stood to answer the door. What she saw surprised her.

"Galinda…"

The blonde looked up at the green woman. "E-Elphaba…"

"What are you doing here? If my mother has sent you to change my minds, then it has been in vain."

"N-no… I chose to come."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I am your servant… where you go, I go too."

"Galinda, I am a Munchkin, the same as you. You no longer serve me."

"I will not live in the palace without you there."

Elphaba shook her head, but she knew that she could not change the blonde's mind. "All right… if this is what you wish, then you may stay."

* * *

It was an early wake up the next morning. Elphaba followed her brother out to where the dirt banks and piles were, near the mud pits. Galinda was once again assigned to her water duties, though it was not the work that bothered her. It was the fact that she had to often be away from Elphaba.

The green woman worked as the sun rose higher, filling her basket with dirt, which she then had to dump into the mud pits for the men to work with their feet, along with the dry straw that was also thrown in. It was hard work, yes, but Elphaba didn't mind it so much. She watched the other Munchkins, and how they acted. So many of them seemed to be mindlessly working… as if they had long ago just given up on life and were mere shells. Was this really an existence? Had her position in the palace blinded her to such?

"Elphaba," Shell said, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned back to the dirt mound, using her hand to push more into the basket.

"Your green skin… you are the prince…"

Elphaba turned towards the voice and saw a familiar old woman looking at her. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"There is no one else with green skin." The old woman approached, placing a hand on Elphaba's arm. "Why do you slave away with the Munchkins?"

"These are my people… and I work as they do." The green woman pulled her arm away as she stood to empty her basket.

"Your brother's reign will not last forever."

Elphaba paused, but she didn't reply. "My brother works in the dirt with me."

"Shut your mouths and get back to work," a slave driver said, cracking his whip at the two. Out of battle instinct, Elphaba made to dodge the weapon and ended up falling into the mud pit. Other slaves paid her no attention save for a passing glance, and as Shell helped his sister out, she heard a familiar laugh.

"I need another slave for my chariot," Sarima told the slave driver who had approached the chair she was seated and being carried in. The brunette's eyes fell on the once emerald prince. "There. The dirty green one."

"You."

Elphaba turned to see the slave driver pointing his whip at her.

"Come here."

The green woman looked at her brother before she approached the queen-to-be.

"Let us return to the palace."

Elphaba had no choice but to follow.


	18. Chapter 18

"Elphaba… once prince of Oz… a great warrior… now princess of mud!" Sarima laughed from where she lay on the white couch, looking at the green woman standing before her. "Why ever did you leave the palace?"

"You know the law: all Munchkins are slaves."

"Oh Elphaba, enough of this martyr business. No one has to know that dirty little secret." She looked Elphaba up and down. "And it certainly is dirty."

"Have you summoned me merely to ask questions, or am I to serve you?"

"Well, if you are to serve me, then why do you not kneel before the future queen?"

"I'm afraid the mud has hardened my knees."

"Shall I fetch the guards?"

"Do you think they could bend them?"

Sarima smiled. "Elphaba, you terrible green thing."

The green woman couldn't help but smile, and out of instinct, she moved to embrace the brunette. Sarima let out a cry upon seeing the mud caked on Elphaba's arms, but another smile crossed her face as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Really, Elphaba, why must you do this?"

The green woman sighed as she pulled away, turning to lean on her side against the bed as she wiped some of the mud from her hands. "I must follow the laws set down by the Wizard, however cruel they may be."

"If this is some plight to free the Munchkins—"

"I have no intention of freeing them, and how could I?"

"If you would have just stayed here, you could have been the ruler of Oz, and freeing the slaves would have been simple."

"I am not doing this to be a hero."

"You're just following the law."

Elphaba straightened up. "Yes."

Sarima sighed. "I do wish you would stay."

"I cannot."

"I brought you here to serve me."

"And yet, my once family lives here as well. Am I to face them like this?"

Sarima sighed. "I suppose not. But must you dress like the slaves?" Her nose wrinkled, and she picked up a small bottle, flinging a few drops of the perfume onto the green woman. "And smell like them?"

"Manual labor does come with such unpleasantness." Elphaba shook her head. "The Munchkins live a harsh life…"

"My life will become the same soon when I become Fiyero's wife… but I suppose I deserve that…" Sarima looked away as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No!" Elphaba grabbed her arms, turning her back so that they were facing each other. "Don't say that."

"But I should have been more understanding… I should have realized that I love you no matter what gender or class you are."

"It is all right." Elphaba leaned in to kiss her gently. "We cannot change anything now… and I must stay where I belong."

* * *

When night fell, Elphaba still hadn't returned. Galinda sat at the table with the green woman's family, her gaze down. Elphaba's two siblings paid little attention to her, but Frex was studying her face. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before…

"What is your name?" he finally asked.

"Galinda," the blonde replied.

"What about your family name?"

Galinda paused. What was her family name? Had she ever used it before? "I… I don't quite remember…"

"Are you sure it isn't Upland?"

Upland… the name struck something deep inside the blonde. It sounded familiar… but why? She couldn't recall hearing it before, and she certainly hadn't used it herself.

"Maybe it is… I don't know…" She looked at the preacher. "How do you know?"

"I knew your parents. Your father was the second-in-command in the Gillikinese army. He was a good man… he did what he could for us… your mother too. Your father trained the Munchkin men in secrecy, and one night, he led them in an ambush on the palace… but the Wizard's army was too strong. They were all killed, and your father was taken prisoner. The Wizard chose to exile your parents rather than kill them… somehow your mother must have gotten you to safety…"

Galinda looked down, thinking about the mother she'd never known… and the one who had taken her in. "Did my mother… know Melena?"

Frex sat back. At this point, Shell and Nessa were intrigued and had ceased eating, watching their father.

"Yes… Larena and Melena knew each other. They were friends, as I recall… after her husband exiled them, she came to talk to me, asking if I knew where they were… and I could not provide her with any answers. She was very distraught…"

"And then… Elphaba…?" Galinda turned pink and looked down, thinking that perhaps what had just left her mouth was a bit inappropriate.

Frex smiled slightly. "Yes, then Elphaba… we did not mean for it to happen… but Elphaba has matured well… she is no mistake." The preacher looked at the blonde. "Perhaps it was no accident that you two met…"

Galinda could only stare as the preacher chuckled softly to himself before returning to his meal.

* * *

Not wanting to be seen by her family, Elphaba chose to leave the palace through the back door, but it was at that moment that Osiris decided he missed his mistress. The osprey let out a cry before swooping down and landing on Elphaba's shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately.

"Osiris, you silly boy," Elphaba said, stroking his feathers. "I cannot stay here, and you cannot come with me."

The bird chose to move onto her arm, turning his head to the side as he looked at her.

Elphaba sighed. "Sometimes you just will not listen."

"Elphaba?"

The green woman froze. Before she could flee, she heard hesitant footsteps behind her.

"Elphaba… please…"

The emerald Munchkin turned, her eyes falling on her mother. "I am not staying."

"I know that Sarima brought you here… though working as a servant in the palace would be rather demeaning." Melena took those last few steps towards her daughter, touching her face gently. "But please… I miss you…"

"I miss you as well… but you know why I cannot stay. It is dishonest."

Melena shook her head. "You always did have such high morals… Elphaba, please tell me you are staying out of trouble."

"I do what is required of me. Whether or not the slave drivers choose to single me out as 'trouble' is their own affair."

"And Galinda?"

"She seems well enough."

Melena cupped Elphaba's cheek gently. "Watch out for each other…"

Elphaba could see that this was torture for her mother… as much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't continue to see her mother like this. "I must go…" The green woman reluctantly pulled away from Melena before she turned and left.

* * *

Having to walk back to Munchkinland took her some time, and the moon was high into the sky when she reached her house. Upon opening the door and closing it silently behind her, she watched as Osiris left to perch on the back of a chair before closing his eyes. Elphaba shook her head, approaching her bed and sitting down with a sigh, only to hear a small yelp and feel something move under her.

"Someone appears to be in my bed," Elphaba said, standing and turning to look. She found Galinda looking back up at her. "Well, you look guilty."

"I… there was nowhere else to sleep… I'm sorry…" That was only half a lie. The blonde had been troubled ever since Frex had told her of her parents, and had found sleep impossible, and had decided that even just being in Elphaba's bed was more comforting than being alone.

"It's all right." Elphaba sat down again as Galinda sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What did Sarima want?"

Elphaba chuckled. "I see that now that we are of the same status, questioning becomes easier."

Galinda's face grew hot and she looked down. "I... I'm sorry…"

"It's all right." Elphaba removed her shoes and set them aside. "Sarima merely wanted what my mother did: for me to remain the palace."

"You… you could, you know. Stay in the palace. No one except Melena knows the truth… well, Sarima too now I guess. But even so."

"Galinda, do not fall into that trapped way of thinking. How could I continue to live there knowing that I do not belong? I am not Gillikinese, therefore, I cannot live in the palace."

"I guess that is the right thing…" Galinda looked down, fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket.

"And what about you? Did you hold up in my absence?"

The blonde nodded, realizing that Elphaba probably couldn't see it in the dark… perhaps that was for the better. "Your father… he told me that… he thought he knew my parents."

"Oh? Do you happen to know your family name?"

"I didn't… he thinks it's… Upland." Galinda looked at Elphaba, somewhat afraid of her reaction.

Elphaba paused and her brow furrowed slightly. "Upland? I have heard of them… they were sent into exile by my fath—the Wizard."

"Yes… apparently that is why I can't stay out of trouble."

The green woman let out a soft laugh at that. "It would appear so." She let out a sigh before standing. "We must rest. Tomorrow brings another day of hard labor."

Galinda caught Elphaba's wrist. "You… you don't have to… go."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we sleep in the same bed?"

Galinda blushed again. "I… unless you're… uncomfortable."

The green woman detected that Galinda's tone had changed, and in all honesty, she was too tired to protest, so instead she slid into the bed beside the blonde, allowing Galinda to lay her head on her chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes…" Galinda barely whispered.

"Good. Now try to sleep."

The blonde nodded, listening to Elphaba's heartbeat as she closed her eyes, finding it surprisingly easy to fall asleep beside the emerald woman.

* * *

From where he watched the two, Frex smiled slightly. It was good for them to have each other… but he could not stay and continue watching. The preacher left through the front door and found a golden chariot outside.

"I knew you would come back."

Melena stepped down from the chariot, unable to hold back a small smile. "Both of my daughters are living here… I cannot stay away."

"Both? Have you chosen to adopt Galinda as well?"

"I could not help it. She looks so familiar… and she needed someone."

"Yes. She is the spitting image of Larena, is she not?"

The queen's heart skipped a beat. "Larena… of course… how could I not see it?" Now that Frex said it, Melena realized that Galinda had to be Larena's daughter. She felt as though she'd disrespected her friend by not realizing the truth sooner. "Galinda Upland…"

"Yes… apparently the Wizard could not destroy them all."

"His intention was not to destroy them."

"He sent them into exile, did he not? Into the Glikkus, where emerald mining kills dozens of people every day."

"Oscar could have executed them. He chose not to."

Frex looked away. "Why did you come back, Melena?"

"I want to see my daughter."

"You had her all this time. It is my turn."

"She is just as much mine—"

"You forced her to live a lie!"

"I gave her everything!"

Frex shook his head. "Enough. Elphaba has chosen to remain here."

"She does not know any better."

"You just don't want her to be a slave."

At that, Melena grew angrier. "And is that so wrong? Look at her! She used to be a prince of Oz! She would have been next on the throne! Instead, she chooses to wallow in the mud… breaking her back under the hot sun. Is that what you want for our daughter? Is it?"

"I want her to be happy. I want her to do whatever is it that makes her feel content with whom she is."

Melena stopped, looking at the preacher. "Of course… I want that too…"

"You want it under your terms."

"You were not the one who raised her! Your heart did not ache for her when she was troubled, nor did your hand dry her tears when she cried."

"My heart ached for her every day, Melena. She is my daughter too… and I could not be there for her as you were, for as you said, I wanted her to be raised in the better place, but she was a child then. Now she is old enough to make decisions on her own, and this is what she has chosen. Perhaps we are not happy with it, but there is nothing we can do now."

The queen looked away from the preacher. She did not want to admit that what he was saying was somewhat true… but why did the right decision have to mean losing her daughter?

"Fine… if this is what we agree, then Elphaba will remain here. Do what she will…"

* * *

From where she lay beside the sleeping Elphaba, Galinda's eyes were wide at overhearing the conversation between Elphaba's parents. Of course, the part about Elphaba wasn't nearly as interesting as hearing the fate that had befallen her own parents. Banished to the Glikkus… could it be possible… were they still alive? Would they even know her? Did they wish to know her? Frex had said that her mother, Larena, had risked her life to keep Galinda in her Munchkinland… would she be undoing her mother's work by going back?

_But still… I want to know the truth…_

Galinda decided then that she would talk to Elphaba in the morning, and if the green woman refused to help her… then she would go alone.


	19. Chapter 19

It was an early morning wake up, just as it had been the day before. Elphaba was dressed and ready to work, and Galinda managed to make her way over to the green woman before she was pulled away to begin her own job.

"Elphaba, I must speak with you."

"What of, Galinda?"

"My parents…"

"Ah, yes. The infamous Uplands. I thought we had discussed them last night."

"Well, yes, but last night… your mother and father..."

"My mother was here?" Elphaba paused. "What of them?"

"They were… talking about my parents… and where they had been exiled to."

"And this troubles you?"

"Elphaba… my parents… they may still be alive… in the Glikkus."

The green woman looked at the blonde. "Surely you don't believe that you can find them."

"Why couldn't I?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Galinda, listen to what you are saying. You know that we cannot leave Munchkinland; no slave can. We have no way to reach the Glikkus; it would be death to try and navigate the land on foot."

"Then I will go alone."

"Galinda, you cannot!"

"Are you going to stop me, Elphaba? Does the life of one Munchkin slave really mean so much to you?"

The green woman felt her frustration grow at this. Why did Galinda insist on trying her patience? "Fine. Go seek them out if you wish. I will not stop you."

The blonde felt a pang of hurt at that, and she looked away. "Then I will…" She moved away from the green woman as their day of work began.

From time to time, Elphaba glanced around to see if Galinda had chosen a moment to leave, but the blonde was always there, never straying from her work. Of course, the once emerald prince had figured that Galinda would not have the courage to leave alone, but she still felt a twinge of guilt. Still, what could she do? This was where Munchkins belonged, and what need did Galinda have to find her parents, should they even still be alive?

The sun had risen to its boiling point when Galinda came by the green woman, who was filling her basket with dirt, as before.

"Do you thirst?"

Elphaba looked at the water girl. "You know I do, but your water cannot quench it."

"Yes…"

"You there. Come here."

Galinda looked at the source of the voice, and her heart fell slightly. "That is Sir Chuffery… the master builder."

"Does he call me or you?" Elphaba asked.

"You, water girl. I am thirsty."

"He does not thirst for water," Galinda said.

Elphaba looked at the blonde, who wore a troubled expression, but approached Sir Chuffery nonetheless, holding a cup of water out to him, which upon taking, he immediately threw out.

"You are the one who went running to Prince Elphaba for mercy," Sir Chuffery said, taking a few strands of her hair into his hand and allowing them to slide through. "You are lucky to be blessed with such… stunning features. You would do well as a house slave."

"She is not worth your kindness," Boq said, recognizing Galinda as well.

"Your eyes will be used elsewhere, or you will have no eyes," Sir Chuffery snapped. He looked back at Galinda with a grin, and the blonde looked down.

"Please… do not take me from my people… there would be trouble," she said.

"What trouble could such delicate hands bring?"

Galinda turned away. "There are other hands… strong enough to kill."

"Is that so? You will not feel the same once you have been bathed in fragrances… your hair combed… your body clothed in the finest silk."

Frex, from where he worked in the mud pits, noticed the exchange and he knew that he could not allow the master builder to take Galinda away… it was the least he could do for Melena after what had happened with Elphaba.

"You rot our bodies… steal our souls… must you defile our women as well?" the preacher said.

Sir Chuffery looked at him, as did Elphaba and her brother.

"Quiet you, and continue your dance in the mud," the master builder spat.

"You would take all that we have and treat us as cattle, but we are men, created in the image of the Unnamed God!"

"This will change your image!" With that, Sir Chuffery grabbed the axe of a nearby straw cutter and threw it at the preacher, the blade sinking into his chest.

"No!" Shell cried, standing up as Frex pulled the weapon free.

"Stay put."

Elphaba would not obey, and she quickly ran to her father's side, catching him before he could fall.

"Leave him!"

"I will not leave my father to die in the mud," Elphaba replied, lifting him into her arms as she carried him from the pit. Galinda ran to the green woman's side, using her water bag to support Frex's head as Elphaba laid him down.

"Elphaba… death is better than bondage… tell your mother… that I am sorry." And with that, Frex's eyes closed with his last breath.

"Take this carrion to the birds," a taskmaster said, and Elphaba could do nothing as her father's body was carried away. "You, take his place."

Shell, exchanging a look with his sister, took his father's place in the mud pits, and Elphaba stood, looking at the blonde. Galinda wished she had something to say, but she had no words of comfort, and could only watch as the green woman went back to work with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Where is Father?" Nessa asked as Elphaba closed the door behind her. The green woman looked at her brother, but Shell looked away; he could not say it. "Is he returning soon?"

"Nessa… our Father… he has left us," Elphaba said, her hands forming fists.

The brunette's eyes filled with tears. "The Unnamed God has summoned him…"

"Is that what this Unnamed God requires of you? To be killed without mercy at the hands of the Gillikinese? To suffer the sting of the whip on your back?" Elphaba said.

"We cannot question what he has planned for us."

The green woman shook her head. "Your Unnamed God leaves you to suffer… there will be no salvation, trust me."

The night was silent. Galinda lay in Elphaba's bed alone, unable to fall asleep. She thought of Frex… and how the preacher had lost his life because of her. How could she make such a crime up to Elphaba? After everything the green woman had done for her… the blonde was still to be of more pain to her.

Galinda suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle nudge. "Rise. We are to depart."

The blonde rolled over, seeing Elphaba through the darkness. "What… what do you mean?"

"You spoke of your desire to find your parents. I did not understand at first… even though I of all people should have… and now I do."

"Elphaba… you needn't do anything for me. I do not wish to be the source of more pain for you."

"I have already decided on this path. We will leave now, under the cover of night, to avoid detection."

"But… how can we reach the Glikkus on foot?"

"We will find a way. Now come. We cannot wait any longer."

And so, under cover of darkness, Galinda followed Elphaba through the streets, avoiding the night watch that patrolled the area. Only when the reached the cover of the Corn Basket did the blonde ask, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree to help me?"

"As I said before, I understand why your desire. I know the thirst for truth is a strong one."

"Would you feel this way if your father were still alive?"

Elphaba paused. "It is true that the death of my father did help to influence my decision… but I am not doing this solely based on that reason. Perhaps there is a truth I am to learn as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot explain it…"

* * *

It had been quite some time since Fiyero had seen his bro—his sister. It was hard to remember that Elphaba was a woman, after all these years. In a way, he preferred her as a man, but he supposed that her revealed identity did help him gain the throne.

_No. I needed no assistance in claiming what was rightfully mine._

He'd fought Elphaba for it and won. It had been a fair fight… true, Elphaba always had been the better warrior, but his determination had assisted his victory.

_Unless… she let me win._

No. He would not accept that. He was the oldest, and the only son! The throne was his by birthright! It did not belong to Elphaba… and she had lost the duel.

Fiyero found it harder to convince himself of all this, and he pounded his fist into the wall angrily. Even now… he lingered in Elphaba's shadow. His sibling would not defeat him… not after everything he had done to get here. The prince stood and stalked from the room, finding his mother sitting in her own chambers.

"Where has Elphaba gone off to?"

"Hello to you too, Fiyero."

"Do not start with me, my mother. I have not seen Elphaba for a day or so now. Where has she disappeared to?"

Melena refused to look at her son, for fear of betraying her emotions. "I'm sure I don't know. She doesn't tell me everything…"

"She tells you enough. Where has she—"

"Must you continue to pester me so?" Melena finally turned on her remaining child, tears brimming in her eyes. "Elphaba is not here, and I do not know when she will return!"

Fiyero crossed his arms, not letting his surprise at seeing his mother's tears show. "Then I will have guards sent out to locate her."

"Why? Why is it so important for you to find her?"

"Because she is my sister, and there are still things we must discuss!"

The queen stood up. "Then you can wait for her return… just as we all must."

Fiyero looked down at his mother almost defiantly, but he could not let go of the grudge that festered within him. So, he turned away from her and rang the gong on the wall, turning to the guard that approached.

"Elphaba has gone missing. Send chariots out to locate her."

The guard nodded before he left, and Fiyero looked back at his mother.

"You just couldn't leave it be."

"I am to be the next ruler of Oz. I will decided what is to be left alone or not."

Melena shook her head. "You may be next in line… but you still have much to learn."

* * *

It was nothing new for Galinda to go hungry, but as she followed Elphaba through the harsh-becoming land, with the sun beating down on them mercilessly, she found her stomach growling louder than usual. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping Elphaba hadn't noticed.

Truth be told, Elphaba was rather hungry herself. Unlike Galinda, she had lived a privileged life, where full stomachs came standard.

"Where are we?" Galinda asked, trying to distract herself from the gnawing pain in her stomach.

"We have yet to cross the Munchkinland border," Elphaba replied.

"We're not even out of Munchkinland?"

Elphaba let out a small laugh. "Our homeland is quite extensive." A pause. "Well… my homeland."

"Elphaba… I am a Munchkin as well…"

"You know that is no longer the case. Your parents are the Uplands… therefore, you are Gillikinese. By law, you are not a slave… and in being such, you are released from your life of bondage."

Even though Elphaba was no longer a prince of Oz, hearing the green woman say those words caused the blonde's hopes to rise ever so slightly. Could it be true? Could she be released from her life of servitude to the Wizard? And even if she could be released, would she wish it?

_Not if it means leaving Elphaba._

It was true. Her internal sense of loyalty would not allow her to abandon the green woman so easily. Elphaba had done so much for her, and deserved to have the blonde stand by her side, no matter what they faced.

A faint, familiar sound caught their attention, and both women turned, their gazes falling upon the rising cloud of dust in the distance.

"The chariots…" Galinda said.

Elphaba inhaled softly. "It would appear I have been away too long… they search for me. Come, we must hasten our pace if we are to make it into the Glikkus without being detected."

Galinda nodded, following the green woman as they continued trekking across the land. Still, the blonde could hear the pounding of hoof beats drawing nearer, and she grew more nervous with each passing minute.

"Elphaba… they're going to catch us."

"Not if we hurry. Come, we are almost out of the Nest Fallows, and from there it is straight on to the Glikkus."

The blonde nodded, but when she heard the pounding draw even closer, she quickened her pace, causing Elphaba to raise an eyebrow. She was about to comment on the matter when a shout of "halt!" stopped her, and her eyes met the blonde's.

"Run."

The two took off, hearing their pursuers behind them. Galinda could hear the sound of rushing water drawing closer, and she soon saw the source before them. The two came skidding to a stop, and Galinda looked at the drop before them. It was quite a ways… but they had no other choice. Without thinking, she jumped off the edge, plummeting down into the water below. The current banged her around a bit, but she managed to cling to a rock, pulling herself up onto the opposite shore. She turned, looking for Elphaba, her gaze finally falling on the green woman, who was still standing on the cliff edge.

"Elphaba! You have to jump!"

The green woman stood, her gaze transfixed on the canals. Fear gripped her at the sight of all the water… it would be death to throw herself into that liquid. At the sound of chariots behind her, Elphaba turned, finding herself facing the approaching guards.

_I cannot allow them to tell my family what has become of me… there is no other choice._

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba leapt off the edge, nothing beneath her but the raging waters of the Glikkus Canals.

Death… or salvation.


	20. Chapter 20

The moment Elphaba's feet left the ground, Galinda realized why she had been reluctant to jump. It was more than just the fear of falling from such a height; after all, she had seen the blonde survive it, but Galinda remembered Elphaba's aversion to water. There was something about the liquid that made the green woman apprehensive, and Galinda hadn't thought that perhaps jumping into a canal was a terrifying thought for the former prince. Still, she had jumped, and as she fell through the air, Galinda grew more and more concerned for her well-being.

However, it seemed as though the Unnamed God had other plans for the green woman. Osiris, having followed his master across the land, streaked through the sky after her as she fell, his claws grasping the shoulders of her shirt and digging into her skin.

Elphaba herself was surprised, hardly feeling the pain as her osprey lifted her away from certain death. However, the bird of prey was not meant to carry such a heavy load, and he soon dropped the green woman, though she landed safely on the other side of the canal.

"Elphaba!" Galinda ran to her side, helping her stand.

"I'm all right… we cannot linger. Come, now!" Elphaba grabbed Galinda's wrist, and the two resumed running.

"How do we even know where to go?" Galinda asked.

"Just keep running. We have already crossed the border."

"Elphaba wait," the blonde said, forcing the green woman to stop. "Your shoulders—"

"They are fine. We cannot afford to wait."

"The guards can't follow us. There was nowhere for them to go, and you just said we crossed the border."

Elphaba sighed. "We never should have left."

"Do you regret it?"

"I just do not think this is very safe."

Galinda looked down, somewhat ashamed. "I never should have asked you to do this…"

"I chose to accompany you. It is my own fault." Elphaba released the blonde. "We must continue. Our journey is not yet over."

The blonde nodded, and continued to follow the green woman further into the wilderness of the Glikkus.

* * *

"Your sister has apparently grown tired of our company," the Wizard said as he moved his jackal two pegs to the right.

"Elphaba believes her own affairs are more important," the prince replied.

"Well, she no longer bears the burden of becoming the next ruler of Oz… nor does she have Sarima's hand in marriage. Her own affairs are all that she does have."

"In any case, she still has a duty to you."

The Wizard chuckled. "Is this about Elphaba's duty to me, or unsettled business between siblings?"

Fiyero stiffened at that, moving his hound harsher than intended. "I merely have some… business to discuss with her."

"Oh, business?"

Fiyero would have said more, but at that moment, a guard entered, genuflecting.

"Your Wizardship, I hate to disturb you, but two slaves—"

"More about these slaves? How hard is it to keep them under control?" the Wizard said, irritated. He looked at his son. "Perhaps Elphaba's approach was the more effective one."

"Elphaba was far too lenient with them," Fiyero said, looking back down at the game board.

"Your Wizardship, the two slaves have escaped from Munchkinland."

The Wizard looked at the guard. "Escaped? Impossible. Where could they go?"

"They crossed the Glikkus border, where we could not follow."

"A land of traitors and rebels," Fiyero commented. "They will not last the night."

"Set guards at the border… I will not have another rebellion on my hands."

The guard nodded and left as the Wizard stood.

"Surely two escaped slaves does not worry you, my father?" Fiyero asked, watching him.

"Nothing good can come from those in the Glikkus… and I wish not to take chances." He picked up his staff, looking at his son. "I must find your mother… and I do not wish to be disturbed."

Fiyero nodded, and the Wizard left, leaving the prince to twist a hound in his hands thoughtfully.

* * *

_I hate these flowers._

The thought ran bitterly through Sarima's mind, as had many other similar to it since Elphaba had disappeared from the palace, off doing who knew what. Of course, Sarima knew she couldn't blame herself for what had happened, but she still hated how she had reacted when Elphaba had told the brunette her secret.

_That must be part of the reason she allowed Fiyero to defeat her in that duel. Through my own fault, I have condemned myself to marriage with Fiyero… I could have been with Elphaba… we would have been happy._

Sarima would have blinked back tears at this point, but she had no more left to cry. That phase was over, and all that remained was a numbing pain. In fact, it appeared that it was so numbing, the queen to be didn't hear that someone was currently trying to catch her attention. She did not notice until said person grabbed her arm, and the brunette whipped around, tearing herself away.

"What?" she practically spat, surprised at her own bitter tone. Apparently all her angry thoughts had condensed into that single word, making it seem much harsher than she ever remembered herself to be.

Sir Chuffery put his hands up in defense. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Well grabbing a person isn't usually the most formal way to get their attention."

"I did call out. Perhaps you were so lost in your own thoughts that you did not hear me?"

Sarima paused. Of course that was the truth, and he seemed to know it, so she did not humor him with an answer. Instead, she just said, "What is it that you want? The Wizard is inside, as is Prince Fiyero."

"Yes, yes, and I have business with them of course, but when one sees a beautiful woman walking alone—"

"One must realize that said woman is already engaged to marry the next ruler of Oz," Sarima finished, her eyes narrowing. "Did you really intend to try and gain my favor?"

"You put words in my mouth."

"They would have ended up there themselves; I am just helping them escape to save us both the humiliation of this situation."

Sir Chuffery had no reply to that, so he just nodded. "It would appear you are a smart one as well."

"Well, my intelligence tells me that this conversation has come to an end, so good day to you." The queen to be turned and departed from the gardens without any mitigation to the anger she had arrived with.

* * *

"What would I even say to them?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde who lagged a few paces behind her. "Pardon?"

"My parents." Galinda's gaze did not leave the ground. "When… if… I do meet them, what would I say?"

The green woman looked forward again. "What do you wish to say?"

"Well, I wouldn't even know where to begin, or what would be proper or—"

"I did not ask the morality of the issue. I merely asked you a simple question: what do you _wish _to say to your parents, all social etiquette aside."

There was a pause as Galinda mulled this over. "I… I want to know why they abandoned me. Why they left me to live a life condemned to slavery while they escaped."

"Galinda, do not be naïve. It was not that way."

"No? They didn't want me enough to take me with them apparently!"

"The Glikkus is not a safe haven! Do not let hate blind you! Your life as a slave in Munchkinland was far better then what they had to endure, believe me."

Galinda looked at Elphaba angrily. "How would you know? You spent every day of your life sitting in that palace! You never had to endure what I had to!"

"That life was a lie and you know it."

"Even so—"

"Yes, so I was privileged! But look at where I am now, Galinda! Am I not a slave, as you are? Am I not now a fugitive, running from the very people I once called family? If I return to the Gillikin, what then? I am to be arrested for this crime? To let my family see what has become of me?" The green woman turned away. "Do not speak to me of injustices… the same has been done to me."

The blonde felt slightly guilty as she followed the once emerald prince, but even so, she had had to endure a life of labor and hardships, had she not? Elphaba could have been the ruler of Oz!

"You chose this…"

The green woman stopped. "You mean I chose to honor my true lineage… yes, I did because how could I uphold the law of Oz… if I myself am breaking it?"

It was then that Galinda truly understood. Elphaba had no chosen this life to be a martyr, or to prove a point. She was merely following the strong set of morals that appeared to rule her life. Laws were meant to be followed, even if Elphaba was on the suffering end. Not even the title of ruler of Oz could draw her from her beliefs.

"But now we must compose ourselves, for we are met with company."

Galinda looked up in time to see two men on horses approaching. Elphaba paused as the beasts came to a halt, and the men looked down on them.

"It is dangerous for two women to be traveling alone in such wilderness," one said.

"It will be more dangerous for you if you do not take us back to the so-called 'base camp' you have established," Elphaba replied.

"You assume we have one."

"Of course. By your physical appearance and build, I can conclude that you are of Gillikinese descent, but the fact that you are in the Glikkus leads me to believe you have been exiled. I know for a fact that those who are exiled are never allowed privileges such as riding a horse, which you are both doing right now. Furthermore, you are wearing armor specifically constructed for the Wizard's guards, and I can tell by the shoddy appearance of such that you have been wearing it for some time without polish, something guards never neglect. Therefore, I must assume that you were both part of some uprising against the guards that watched over your section of the emerald mining, and the result being that the camp was overrun and is now being used a base camp for said rebels."

The two men, and even Galinda, were staring at the green woman, obviously taken aback that she knew so much.

"Are you from the Gillikin?" one finally asked.

"Look at our clothing. We are merely escaped slaves, coming to the Glikkus for protection from the Wizard and his men."

"The Glikkus is not the safest place to use as an escape."

"Better here than the Vinkus, where tribes kill first and never bother to ask questions. At least here we can be among those who have similar experiences to our own."

There was another pause. "We will take you back with us, and you can speak to Highmuster himself."

* * *

As Elphaba had surmised, an uprising had taken place, and the guards had been the ones to lose. Thankfully the corpses had been removed, but the bloodstains still lingered, and Galinda looked to her green companion for support, but Elphaba had none to offer. How often she had seen similar sights in battle… how often she herself had stained the dirt red with the blood of her enemies. She was not innocent of such crimes… and she knew that the ignorance of her old life did not condone her actions. Still, she had only been acting in the service of the Wizard…

The horses came to a halt, and Elphaba dismounted, moving to help Galinda.

"Highmuster is in there," the first man said, gesturing to a large tent.

"Thank you for bringing us this far," Elphaba replied, feeling Galinda grasp her wrist. "We shall speak to him." The once emerald prince led the blonde through the tent flap, and their eyes fell on a man sitting behind a makeshift desk, his eyes on what appeared to be a map of Oz, littered with notes and war plans. Elphaba recognized the scene well; she herself had sat in such a seat, planning every move to ensure her men were victorious.

"We have heard that you are called Highmuster," Elphaba said to catch his attention.

He looked up at the two, and Galinda clung to Elphaba tighter.

"You have heard correctly. I am Highmuster. And you are?"

"Fugitives from Munchkinland."

"On foot you crossed the border? You have come a long way."

"Your men ran into us, on a sweep I presume. They were able to escort us the rest of the way."

Highmuster nodded. "Tell me, why have you come to the Glikkus? Surely something must have been of such importance that you would risk death to reach this land."

"Yes. You see, we—"

Elphaba was not able to finish, for at that moment, the tent flap opened again, and a woman came striding in, words already prepared.

"The men report that there has been some disturbance in the Gillikin, for the Wizard has ordered more guards to be sent out."

Galinda's heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. She could not find the words, so she tugged at Elphaba's arm, hoping to convey to the green woman her message.

"Larena, we have weary guests who come to us from the Wizard's bondage," Highmuster said.

The woman, called Larena, turned to face the two women, and it was then that Elphaba realized what Galinda had been trying to get her to see.

"I apologize, I did not see you there. Why have you come to us, friends?"

As luck would have it, the very two people they had risked death to come seeking were standing before them, waiting expectantly for an answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Very few events in life had left Elphaba speechless, and as she stood before the couple called Upland, she found that this was one of those times. What could she say? She looked at the blonde, but Galinda seemed too petrified to do anything useful, which made the green woman realize that she had to act quickly to avoid looking suspicious.

"If you could please allow us a few moments to collect ourselves. Our journey has been long, and we are very weary," Elphaba said.

"Of course," Larena said. "Please forgive my forwardness, and allow me to retrieve some food and drink for you." The blonde woman disappeared through the tent flap, and Highmuster gave the two women a smile before returning to his plans.

Elphaba grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her aside. "What happened?"

"I… I can't…"

"We came all this way so you could meet your parents, and here they are. You must say something to them!"

"But I don't know what to say!"

"You'd better figure it out quick. We did not make this journey just to end it with you getting cold feet."

Galinda nodded and Elphaba released her. The once emerald prince turned back to Highmuster, her gaze falling on his war plans.

"You cannot approach from the eastern side. The guards on the border have been reconfigured."

Highmuster looked up at her. "You are knowledgeable in the area of war. Interesting for a woman." He paused, his brow furrowing slightly. "Your green skin… it is familiar… are you not the son of the Wizard?"

"No. I am merely one who has seen the error of his ways…"

"You seem to have war experience nonetheless. Perhaps you can help me."

Elphaba approached the exiled Upland, giving Galinda a look as she did so. The blonde didn't move, instead watching the two.

"Does your companion have war experience as well?" Highmuster asked, though was doubt in his voice.

"No. I'm sure she'd be much more useful to your wife," Elphaba replied.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll find her just outside, preparing the food she promised."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, hoping for some support, but the green woman was giving her a look that told the blonde she'd better get herself outside or else. Reluctantly, Galinda let out a sigh and left the tent, easily locating Larena once she did so. The elder blonde was cutting a loaf of bread with a dagger, which Galinda found somewhat intimidated her.

_She's your mother. She won't hurt you, even if she doesn't know who you are._

"Do… do you need any help?" Galinda asked, almost unable to find her voice as she approached.

Larena looked up from her labor, smiling slightly. "Did my husband return to his war stories already?"

Galinda just nodded, standing beside her mother unknown, considering what she could possibly say. Should she even say anything? Did her parents even wish to remember or know her? Still, Elphaba wouldn't be happy if she kept her silence.

"Your friend in there… she has an interesting skin color."

"Yes… she was born with it…"

Larena nodded, setting the bread aside and starting on what looked like a sort of bean meal. "So tell me why the emerald prince has shown up here in the guise of a female Munchkin slave."

Galinda froze. This was not where she had expected the conversation to go. "Wha…"

"You think I don't know who she is?" Larena pierced Galinda with her all too familiar sapphire eyes, the dagger in her hand pointed menacingly at the younger blonde. "Melena was my closest friend. I knew all about her infidelity. I was there when she gave birth to Elphaba, so believe me, I know she is no man."

Galinda looked away. Her mother remembered Elphaba… but she did not recognize her own daughter.

"Care to explain?"

The blonde chose to say nothing, despite having the blade of a knife pointed at her. _It doesn't matter… she obviously didn't want me then… why should I expect anything different now?_

"I see." Larena lowered the knife and picked up the prepared food, moving past the blonde. "I will find out from Elphaba myself, and if my husband happens to overhear something as well, I won't be sorry."

"Why did you abandon me?"

The elder Upland stopped, turning to look at the blonde again. "Pardon me?"

Galinda's gaze was down, and her fists clenched and unclenched a few times, as if that would make the words come easier, but she found it even harder than the first time. "I know that the Wizard exiled you and your husband here… and that you had a child before leaving the Gillikin.

Larena inhaled sharply, looking away from the blonde. "She died…"

"No she didn't."

"Have you come only to torture me? Why must you force me to dredge up such painful memories?"

"It's me… I'm your daughter… and I am not dead."

* * *

"If we cross through the canals at night, there will be less chance of the guards spotting us."

Elphaba looked at Highmuster as he made another note on the map. "All this talk of war… surely you don't mean to actually lay siege to the Wizard's palace?"

Before Highmuster could reply, a crash from outside caught their attention. The two ran from the tent, their eyes falling on the fallen tray of food upon emerging. Larena stood in front of them, her eyes wide and unblinking,

"My dear, it is impolite to stare," Highmuster said, approaching his wife, but Larena caught his arm in a death grip, her gaze never leaving Galinda.

"It's her…" Larena managed to breath out, still believing Galinda was little more than a haunting vision.

Elphaba looked at the younger blonde, but Galinda seemed to be paralyzed by her own internal fear. "Did you…?" the green woman started, approaching the blonde, but Galinda's silence was enough to answer her unfinished question.

Highmuster seemed to have caught on as well, and his gaze joined Larena's on his daughter. "Impossible… we left her in Munchkinland…"

"Why did you come here?" Larena asked, not moving from her husband's side.

Finally finding her voice again, Galinda stammered, "I-I wanted to meet you… and ask you why you left me to a life in slavery in Munchkinland."

"To keep you safe… the Glikkus is no place to raise a child, let alone a daughter," Highmuster replied. His gaze went to Elphaba and turned angry. "You brought her here!"

"She wished to come. I tried to tell her otherwise—"

"And how convenient that the daughter of the Wizard just happened to escort her," Larena added.

"A child of the Wizard?!"

"The Wizard is no more my father than you are! Frexspar Thropp is… was my father… Galinda is more Gillikinese than I."

"Thropp… you are nothing more than a Munchkin. You believe in the God that has No Name."

"I place nothing in the Unnamed God of the Munchkins."

"Enough! You should have known better than to bring her here!" Larena said, pointing at her daughter.

"But I—" Galinda started, but her mother turned away.

"Just go! I cannot look at you…" The elder Upland disappeared into the tent, leaving her husband to glare at the green woman.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself. Tomorrow we will depart for the Gillikin, and you will both be accompanying us," Highmuster said, turning to enter the tent. He looked over his shoulder to give Elphaba one last look. "Prepare to fight the ones you once called 'family'." And then he was gone.

* * *

The night before a war, Elphaba always made sure her men had their weapons sharpened and armor polished, so it made sense for her to expect to see the same type of preparation here as well.

She was sorely disappointed by what she saw instead. The men were participating in drinking, playing music, and dancing about in a drunken fashion. The green woman shook her head from where she stood watching, arms crossed in disapproval.

"You don't look pleased," Galinda said, approaching the green woman.

"This is not the proper way to prepare for battle."

"What does it matter? You know they don't stand a chance against the Wizard's men."

"Of course they don't! Your father insists on this… bloodbath nonetheless though. Many, if not all of these men will die for no reason."

Galinda sighed, looking away from her companion. "I dragged you all this way so I could meet my parents… and now I don't know if it was even worth it."

Elphaba cast a glance at the blonde. "But your curiosity has been satisfied. You will no longer have to wonder."

"My parents are not the people I imagined…"

"What were you expecting? That they would welcome you with open arms? They were exiled, Galinda. They are not going to be the warmest people, especially upon seeing you. You are nothing more than a reminder of their past lives."

"You certainly know what to say to make a person feel better."

"I cannot sugarcoat this for you. Life is cruel, as you yourself have seen, though now you face a new challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow we return to the Gillikin… and you return with the knowledge that you are no Munchkin. Therefore, by law, you cannot have to return to slavery."

"But will you return to Munchkinland?"

"I must."

Galinda sighed again and a silence passed between the two.

"I must prepare for battle tomorrow," Elphaba said, letting her arms drop as she began to walk away.

"You're actually going to fight?" Galinda asked as she followed the green woman, surprised by that statement.

"I must. Your father knows too much about me."

"He wouldn't use it against you."

"You cannot defend the people you do not know."

The blonde knew Elphaba was right, and the feeling of guilt within her grew. It was her fault… every bad thing that had happened to Elphaba was her fault. A faint melody drifted through the air, and Galinda reached out to catch Elphaba's wrist.

"Dance with me."

The words were out before she even realized what she was saying.

Elphaba paused, turning to look at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Galinda considered backing down at this point, but the words had already been said. What further damage could be done? "You heard me. Dance with me."

"Right now?"

The blonde couldn't hold back a small smile. "Yes. Right now."

"I don't care much for dancing," Elphaba grunted, looking down at the blonde as she made to pull her arm away, but Galinda held firm.

"What harm could one dance do?"

The green woman sighed, figuring it would be easier to just humor the blonde. She began to move slowly from side to side, trying to stay in time with the music, but her "dancing" reminded Galinda of the awkward movement of a man.

"You're too tense. You need to loosen up a bit."

"That leaves me too vulnerable."

"No one's going to attack you here." Galinda placed her hands on Elphaba's arms gently, inhaling softly as she felt the lean muscles that lay underneath emerald skin. It was the first time she could recall being so observant of the way Elphaba's body felt.

Elphaba herself was finding (somewhat unsettlingly so) that her tense muscles were slowly relaxing under Galinda's touch. She looked down at the blonde, wondering what was going through her mind.

Little did Elphaba know that Galinda was thinking along the same lines. Of course, being a slave, she couldn't say that she'd ever looked at a man in the romantic sense. There had simply been no time for that… and Elphaba was a woman after all.

_But she loved Sarima…_

Another woman, and Elphaba of course had known she herself was no man… unless she had tricked herself so far into the ruse that it no longer mattered. In any case, Galinda wasn't sure what she felt towards Elphaba, but she did enjoy dancing with her, as awkward as the green woman thought it was.

* * *

From where he stood in the entrance of the tent, Highmuster's eyes narrowed as he watched the two. Galinda may have only just shown up in their lives, but she was his daughter nonetheless, and Gillikinese to boot. Elphaba was nothing more than a Munchkin slave, and had brought Galinda into the danger of the Glikkus. The green woman was a fugitive, and someone Highmuster was not about to let his daughter flirt with. He would deal with the once emerald prince in the morning when they set off to war.


	22. Chapter 22

Early morning. The sun had yet to rise when Galinda was woken by the sound of rustling. She opened her eyes and saw Elphaba securing a sword to her belt.

"Is it time to depart already?" the blonde asked, sitting up.

"Yes…"

Galinda could sense that Elphaba's voice lacked the confidence she was used to hearing. "You don't want to return to the Gillikin?"

"I do not wish to fight against my own army."

"Perhaps you will not have to."

Elphaba looked at her. "I cannot run… your father will notice."

The blonde stood and approached her companion. "When we reach the Gillikin… can't we flee to Munchkinland? Surely in the heat of battle—"

"We will not make it that far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Wizard will have anticipated an attack." The emerald woman looked away. "I doubt any of these men will set foot in the Gillikin."

Then Galinda understood. "You think… we're going to be killed." She looked down, trying not to let the thought weigh her down. She took Elphaba's hand, though the green woman would not look at her. "We can make it back to Munchkinland…"

Elphaba pulled her hand away. "We will see."

* * *

Highmuster did not expect that the siege on the Wizard to be easy, so when his eyes fell on the line of guards standing at the Glikkus border, he knew what was to come.

"Take your men and return to the mines. Your kind do not belong here," one guard said as the exiled army approached.

"We have slaved away for too long, and lost too many of our people. The time has come for retribution," Highmuster replied.

"This is your last warning. Turn back now, or—"

The guard was not able to finish his threat, for at that moment, Highmuster drove his blade through the guard, watching him fall to the ground. That action was all it took to start the battle.

Galinda was paralyzed by the sudden explosion of action. She felt Elphaba shove her to the ground as a blade whizzed over her head, and the green woman used her own blade to fight back the attacker. She was not as free to move as she wished, but she had to protect Galinda. The green woman fought where she stood, while the blonde curled up on the ground beneath her.

As the once emerald prince had predicted, the exiled army was no match for the Wizard's. The Glikkus men fell easily to the guard's blade, and Highmuster could see that there was no way for him to win this battle. Elphaba meanwhile had no desire to kill the men she had once fought with, and soon enough that left her surrounded. Even though she tired from defending herself from all sides, the green woman refused to go down. However, more than a few of the guards now recognized their former prince, and they were convinced that he had been somehow coerced into fighting them. How could they kill the one who had once led them victoriously into battle?

Elphaba swung at another attacker, and as she pulled away, she felt a rope tighten around her wrist. Before she could react, another wrapped around her neck, forcing her to the ground. Elphaba struggled to get up, her sword falling from her hand.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman became aware that Galinda was being pulled away by another guard.

_No… I swore to protect her!_

"Galinda!" The green woman let out a growl as forced herself to stand, fighting the ropes. She struggled to reach the blonde, only to feel another rope tighten around her torso and other arm, pulling her back. "Galinda!" Elphaba could not fight off the guards as they moved forward to restrain her. When they pulled her to her feet, she could no longer see the blonde.

* * *

"Your Wizardship! An army from the Glikkus has attempted to attack our borders!"

The Wizard looked up from his meal, as did everyone else at the table. "And have they been subdued?"

"All have been killed. We captured their leader… he surrendered on the condition that he be allowed to speak to you."

There was a pause, and the Wizard strummed his fingers against the table in thought. "Bring him to me," he finally said.

Minutes later, and the royal family had moved to the audience chamber. The doors opened, and the leader of the exiled army was brought in, gold chains restraining him. As he approached, the Wizard's eyes narrowed.

"Highmuster."

"Thought you'd seen the last of me?" The once Gillikinese grinned.

"I chose to banish you to the Glikkus rather than have you executed, and this is how you repay me? By attempting to attack my people?"

"Oh yes, you were so kind. Sending my wife and me to a life of hard and dangerous labor in the emerald mines!"

"I have nothing more to say to you." The Wizard started to turn away.

"Your 'kindness' has turned your own daughter against you."

The Wizard looked back at Highmuster. "What treason do you speak?"

"Your daughter. Elphaba. She fought against your men."

"I will not listen to such lies! Take him away! This time, you will be beheaded for your crimes, and lying tongue!"

The guards started to drag Highmuster away, but he would not be content until he knew Galinda was safe from the green woman. "She fights to free her kin, the Munchkins!"

The Wizard did not react as Highmuster was taken away, though the tiniest seed of doubt had been planted. How did he know that Elphaba was a woman? Had she really fought with his exiled army?

"Where is Elphaba?" he demanded.

"Prince Elphaba… was captured… he must have been forced to fight…" another guard replied.

"Bring Elphaba to me."

The Wizard would not allow his nervousness to show, though Melena did not fare so well under the pressure. She fidgeted with her hands anxiously, wondering what in Oz's name Elphaba had done to get herself into this type of trouble.

The doors soon opened once again, and Elphaba entered, gold chains keeping her restrained as two guards led her towards her once family.

The Wizard stood, and Elphaba was unable to meet his gaze. "Elphaba… is it true you fought alongside the Glikkus army… those I have exiled? Highmuster told me that you fight because you are a Munchkin."

"It is true… I am the daughter of Frexspar and Melena…"

The Wizard looked away, almost unable to believe it. Melena threw herself at his feet in desperation.

"Great one, it was I who deceived you! Elphaba was only a child!"

"Silence. You have betrayed me… and I will deal with your treachery later," the Wizard said, pointing to his wife. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Elphaba, I do not care who you are, or what you are, or what they may say about you, but I want to hear from your own lips that you are not a traitor… that you would not lead the slaves in revolt against me. Tell me, Elphaba… I will believe you."

The green woman looked at her father. "I am not your enemy… and even if I was, it would take more than a woman to lead the slaves from bondage. It would take a god." Elphaba paused, and the Wizard almost felt relief. "But if I could free them… I would."

A collective gasp passed throughout the room.

The Wizard took a step forward. "What has turned you against me? When you told me you were a woman, I did not reject you. When you lost your position as the next ruler of Oz, I loved you all the same… because I saw in you worth… a greatness…"

"No daughter could have more love for you than I."

"Then why are you forcing me to destroy you?!" The Wizard struck a stone column with his staff. "What evil has done this to you?"

"The evil that men should turn their brothers into beasts of burden… to slave and suffer in dumb anguish… to be stripped of spirit, and hope, and faith… only because they are of another race."

The Wizard shook his head. "Where does this come from?"

"From my father… a Munchkin preacher… left to die in the mud." Elphaba took a step forward. "What I have done… I was compelled to do."

"So be it. What I do now, I am compelled to do." The Wizard returned to his throne, but did not sit. "Fiyero… hear what I say."

The prince went to his father's side, taking the arm he was offered.

"Harden yourself against subordinates." The Wizard looked at Elphaba. "Put no faith in a brother. Have no friends." He then looked towards Melena, who looked away. "Trust no woman." The Wizard looked back at his once son. "She who ate my bread and called me father would rebel against me."

"What manner of death do you decree for her?" Fiyero asked, looking at his sister.

"I… I cannot speak it!" the Wizard replied. How could he have his own daughter put to death? He turned away, and waved his hand, saying, "Let it be as you will."

"No!" Sarima threw herself at Elphaba's feet, clinging to the green woman's leg. "I will not live if you must die!"

Fiyero strode forward and grabbed the brunette's arm, yanking her away. "The feet of a Munchkin traitor is not the right place for the next queen of Oz." He looked at the two guards holding Elphaba's chains. "Take her away."

The guards gave the chains a tug, pulling Elphaba back. She turned and began her long walk of shame down the hall, hearing her once father behind her.

"Let the name of Elphaba be stricken from every book and tablet... stricken from every monument of Oz. Let the name of... Elphaba be unheard and unspoken, erased from the memory of men... for all time."

* * *

That night found Elphaba chained in a small dungeon like cave, a burning torch on the wall her only light in the pervasive darkness. She had set out to do good, and this was her reward. She did not know what her brother had in store for her… if he would choose to let her live or have her killed.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman looked up just as Sarima entered, running to her and embracing her tightly. Fiyero entered shortly after, approaching the two. He noticed the look on Elphaba's eyes, and knew that she still loved Sarima.

"No Elphaba. It is I who possess all of her." The prince looked at the brunette. "You think that when you are in my arms, you will see her face and not mine?"

"Yes… only hers," Sarima said, tears streaming down her face.

Fiyero looked back at his sister. "I defeated you in life… you shall not defeat me by your death. The dead are not scorched in the desert of desire. They do not suffer from the thirst of passion or stagger blindly toward some mirage of lost love. But you, Munchkin will suffer all these things... by living."

Sarima looked at the prince. "You will let her live?"

"Tomorrow, after she is humiliated before the people who once fell at her feet, I will let her live, yes. I will not make her a martyr for you to cherish. No phantom shall come between you and I in the night. Where I send her… there is no returning. Now look upon each other for the last time."

Sarima kissed the once emerald prince, but she was unable to say anything. She turned and fled, and Elphaba resisted against her chains slightly, wishing she could go after her. The green woman fought the tears in her eyes, and she turned to her brother.

"What of Galinda?"

"Galinda? Oh, the water girl."

"She was captured… please, tell me she is all right… she did nothing wrong."

Fiyero crossed his arms. "Even now, you worry about a slave… but I suppose she isn't really one, is she? I suppose… she's Gillikinese."

"Fiyero… please… do not harm her."

"Harm her? Why would I do that? Rest assured, Elphaba, Galinda will remain in the palace, safe and sound… she will act as Sarima's lady-in-waiting."

The green woman looked down, nodding. "Thank you, my brother."

"Do not thank me. What I have in store for you will cause you more pain than any death I could inflict."

* * *

Upon hearing that there was to be a public punishment held the next day, most, if not all of the Gillikinese population chose to be present.

"Good citizens of Oz, today we will punish one who chose to rise against our great Wizard, and deceived all of you," Fiyero announced to the assembled. "Bring the traitor out."

The collective gasp was followed by a deafening silence as Elphaba was brought out in chains before the crowd.

"Elphaba Thropp, you have lied to us all by claiming to be a Gillikinese… the son of the Wizard, when in truth, you are nothing more than a Munchkin."

The green woman let her gaze fall as she was tied to a wooden pole protruding from the ground.

"And now, you will be punished for your crimes."

Elphaba braced herself, and refused to cry out as she felt the first sting of the whip against her back. The once emerald prince focused on the grain of the wood as she was struck again.

_I will not admit to pain…_

From where she watched, Sarima's eyes filled with tears. Though she had been told she would do better to stay at home, the brunette could not stay away. To see Elphaba going through such pain… it broke her heart. And to know that she was to be wed to a monster like Fiyero… Sarima could feel her life coming to an end.

_Though you may live Elphaba… I will perish._

* * *

The chariots came to a stop, and Elphaba stepped down, looking at the wide expanse of mountains before her.

"Here is Kumbricia's Pass, the entrance to the heart of the Vinkus. Free those barbaric tribes, if you will, but leave the Munchkins to me," Fiyero said. "Give her one day's ration of bread and water."

"One day's ration? It will take many days to cross this wilderness, if she can cross at all!"

Fiyero gave the guard a look, so he complied, releasing Elphaba from her chains and handing her the rations.

"Our mother made this… she wished for you to have it," the prince said as the guard put a black cloak around Elphaba's shoulders. Fiyero then tossed her a sword, which she caught. "If you die, it will be by your own hand, not by mine."

The green woman turned and started for the pass, lightly touching the stone that directed travelers to the Gillikin. She would never see her homeland again… this she was sure of.

Fiyero raised his hand slightly. "Farewell, my one-time brother."


	23. Chapter 23

When the door to her cell opened, Galinda raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden light. "Where's Elphaba?"

"A Munchkin slave is nothing to concern yourself with," Fiyero replied. "I have sent her to the Vinkus, where she may do what she pleases. She will have no power in the Gillikin any longer."

"You've sent her to her death!" The blonde lunged at the prince, but he caught her easily.

"Whether Elphaba lives or dies is none of my concern, nor is it by my doing. Now come, you are to serve Sarima."

"Sarima?" Galinda recalled how much the brunette despised her and struggled to free herself from Fiyero. "I won't! Send me to the Vinkus with Elphaba!"

"Even if I did, do you think you would find her?"

Galinda looked down; she did not want to give him the obvious answer.

"That is what I thought. Now go tend to Sarima." The prince released her and Galinda reluctantly made her way to the queen-to-be's bedchambers.

"Sarima?" the blonde peered inside and found the brunette sitting at her vanity, brushing her long hair slowly.

"Oh… it's you…"

Galinda drew closer. "Fiyero told me that I am to serve you."

"Yes… perhaps you could start by answering a few questions." Sarima turned to face the blonde. "Why was Elphaba fighting the Wizard's army?"

"Well… it's somewhat of a long story…"

Sarima stood, approaching the blonde, who took a step back. "Do you realize that I have lost everything? Elphaba is gone, and I am to be wed to Fiyero… to bear his children. So do not think that I will tolerate having the truth held from me." At this point, Sarima had Galinda backed up against the wall. "If you do not cooperate, it will only be unpleasant for you."

"I… my parents… the Wizard had banished them to the Glikkus… I wanted to meet them, and Elphaba went with me. The only way for us to return safely to the Gillikin was to travel with my father's army when they attempted a siege on the palace."

A pause before Sarima came to a conclusion. "So this is your fault then."

"N-no—"

"This is all your fault!" Sarima backhanded the blonde across the face. "If Elphaba hadn't taken you in after her injury, this never would have happened! You caused all this!"

"Sarima, p-please—"

The brunette backhanded her again, this time splitting her lip. "You never should have been allowed in the palace! It is because of you that I have lost everything!"

"I-I didn't…"

"Just go. I do not wish for your service."

Though tears welled in her eyes, Galinda refused to flee. "I did not cause this! You brought about your own unhappiness!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"It's true! Elphaba revealed her true identity to you, and you rejected her! You broke her heart, and that's why she let Fiyero win the throne!"

Sarima could only glare at the blonde, having no reply. She did not want to admit that she had been mistaken in rejecting Elphaba's secret, so she chose to instead strike Galinda again, this time bringing the blonde to the floor. "Get out. I do not trust myself to keep from injuring you further."

Galinda got to her feet and, after giving Sarima a pointed glare, left the room.

* * *

On her own, Elphaba was now a forsaken woman without a country, or a hope. Heading into Kumbricia's Pass on foot brought with it the feeling of impending doom. By the light of day, it did not seem such a laborious task, but as night began to settle, and a cool mist came to settle, Elphaba started to feel the stifling hold of loneliness. She had always been accompanied by her men in these lands, and now to go in on her own…

The green woman pulled the hood of her cloak down further, trying to protect as much of her face as she could from the damp environment. She knew that she had to sleep eventually, or she'd collapse from exhaustion quickly. The green woman holed herself up under the large roots of a dead tree, using her cloak to cover as much of her body as she could. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

As the sun rose the next morning, Elphaba roused herself from her slumber, getting to her feet. She felt hunger punch deep in her gut, and the green woman allowed herself to eat a small morsel of the bread she had been given. It was hardly enough to sustain her, but Elphaba knew that if she had any hope of survival, she would have to exercise restraint. Though she suffered from thirst as well, the once emerald prince knew she could not drink the water she had been given, for it would surely kill her quicker. It was almost as if Fiyero had done so to torture her; it was worse to have water she could not drink than to have no water at all.

Elphaba continued through the day, and became aware that Kumbricia's Pass was beginning to have a strange effect on her. She had never noticed it when riding through in her chariot, but now on foot… she could not describe exactly what it was. She had noticed that no animal stirred or made noise; in fact, she would be hard pressed to even find an animal.

Night fell once again, and Elphaba was beginning to lose her strength. She found a small shelter of sorts created by a rock formation, and she curled up to sleep, unable to stop herself from eating another morsel of bread before allowing her eyes to close.

"_Elphaba! Elphaba!"_

The green woman's eyes shot open, and she gripped her sword tightly, though she could detect no other person near. In the mocking whisper of the wind, she could hear echoing voices of the dark.

"Galinda?" Her own voice sounded foreign, and she received no reply from whatever phantom haunted her.

Another day passed, and in the emptiness of the night, Elphaba once again heard the voices calling her name. Her tortured mind began to wonder if they called the memory of past triumphs or wailed foreboding of disasters yet to come. Or perhaps the Kumbricia Witch's cool breath had melted her reason into madness.

Whatever the reason, Elphaba Thropp was learning that it can be more terrible to live than to die.

* * *

Melena was sure that life at the palace was about to change drastically. The Wizard would not even look at his wife, let alone speak to her.

"_Oscar, please try to understand—"_

"_Not only have you lied to me, but you have been unfaithful as well. I do not wish to even gaze upon you."_

Yes, she had tried many times to atone for her sins, but her husband would hear nothing of it. With the true loss of his second son, the Wizard seemed to be losing the very will to live.

Fiyero, on the other hand, seemed to be quite content with the turn life was taking. He had appointed Boq to oversee the continued construction of the Emerald City, but the Munchkin did not seem content even with his newfound power.

"You would ask more of me after all I have given you?" Fiyero said, turning to the Munchkin who had approached him.

"Great Prince, I appreciate all you have bestowed upon me, and believe me, I would throw myself at your feet in service, but there is something that troubles me. I have no offspring to continue to serve you in my place upon my demise."

"What do I care of your offspring?"

"My lord, though I am but a mere Munchkin, have I not served you well? Have I not helped you ascend to the throne?"

"I did not need your help."

"If I had not removed the water girl, Elphaba would not have found her. And if Elphaba had not brought her into the palace, no one would know of her secret. She would be the ruler of Oz… not you. Of course, I intend to keep my silence… for a price."

"You would haggle with me like a seller in the marketplace?"

"I will not haggle, Great Prince. Just give me all that I ask… or give me leave to go."

Fiyero stood, drawing his sword and holding it at the Munchkin's throat. "I will give you more than leave to go; I will send you where you belong."

Boq didn't flinch. "I belong in your service, Great One."

A pause, and then, "Very well. I will bargain with you. If your price agrees with me, I will grant it. If not, I will give you the point of this blade through your throat. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I wish to have the water girl… Galinda."

Fiyero lowered his sword. Even though Galinda was Gillikinese, her family had been exiled… and the prince had to admit, he did not enjoy having her in the palace. She was a constant reminder of how Elphaba had almost triumphed over him… and his mother doted over the blonde as if she were her own child.

"I will pay your price."

* * *

"Elphaba will die because of me."

Melena paused in brushing Galinda's golden curls to look at her. "No. It was through no fault of yours. I was wrong to force her to live a lie all those years… but I do not regret that she was born."

"Fiyero said he left her in the Vinkus… how can she possibly survive?"

"Elphaba is strong… and she knows the Land of Oz better than almost anyone. She will find a way to survive."

Galinda sighed, hoping that what Melena said was true. However, as she was about to find out, her own survival would soon be at stake.

"The time has come for you to leave," Fiyero said, coming into the room and looking at Galinda.

"Sarima said she does not wish for my service," the blonde replied.

"You misunderstand. The time has come for you to leave the palace. Boq has requested—"

"Do not finish that sentence," Melena said darkly. "Do not tell me that you gave Galinda way to that weaseling man."

"You would know all about weasels, wouldn't you my mother?"

Melena stood and approached her son. "You are not your father, and you cannot speak to me in such a manner. I gave you life, and you will respect me."

"Yes, you gave life to Elphaba as well… a Munchkin."

"Fiyero, so help me, you will do as I say or—"

"Or else what? With each day, my father grows weaker, and all because of your treachery. Soon, I will be the ruler of Oz."

"And what Fiyero? You will have me throw out? Your mother?"

"Of course not. I would do no such thing. Still, I know that you would like to keep your good reputation with the people… and to have them know that you bore a Munchkin…"

Melena shook her head. "It would seem I passed my treachery on to you, but even so, you will not lay a finger on Galinda."

"I'll go."

Melena turned to look at the blonde. "Galinda, you do not have to. You are a person, not some good to be traded about."

"It has already been done," Fiyero said. "You have no say."

"Do not tell me where my power lies!"

"Melena…" Galinda laid a hand on the queen's arm gently. "Please… you have done so much for me… I cannot allow you to take the fall needlessly for me."

"Galinda…"

The blonde looked at the prince. "I will go to the house of Boq."

Fiyero nodded. "Very good. At least someone here knows their place."

* * *

_I can neither bless nor curse whatever power drives me, for I do not know from where it comes…_

Elphaba stumbled over a few loose rocks, using her sword to keep herself from falling. She wasn't sure how many days she had been wandering Kumbricia's Pass, and she began to think that it didn't matter. She had run out of bread long ago, having given in to her gnawing hunger. The water had been tempting and Elphaba had enough mind to dump it out before she grew desperate enough to drink it.

The green woman looked down at the sword she was currently using to support herself.

"_If you die, it will be by your own hand, not mine."_

Fiyero… how easy it would be to just use the blade to end her own life. He had known this pass would drive her to madness. For a moment, Elphaba considered going through with it, but whatever power compelled her to keep walking quickly shot down that idea. Elphaba straightened up as much as she could and continued to stumble forward, finally collapsing.

"Elphaba!"

There were those phantom voices again. The green woman managed to push herself up enough to see the wide expanse of the Thousand Year Plains. She had made it… she could almost feel the cloud of Kumbricia's Pass beginning to lift ever so slowly.

A blade suddenly struck the ground by her head, and the green woman weakly looked up to see a figure standing over her.

"I told you we would meet again. I am a man of my word."

That voice… it was so familiar… why couldn't she match a face to it?

"I see that you, like me, have fallen far… far indeed."

And then she knew. "Avaric?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Come nearer. That red flower will never do." Boq took the poppy from behind Galinda's ear and replaced it with a white flower. "The purity of white will cool the blush of your cheeks."

Galinda had to keep from flinching at Boq's touch. She didn't know what blush he could be referring to; she was sure that her face was drained of all color. She hated it here… she'd arrived in the afternoon, and night was beginning to fall now.

"Boq, if you fear the Unnamed God, please let me go," the blonde said, her voice wavering.

"I am here, girl, because I put no trust in an 'unnamed god'. I prospered because I bowed lower than my brothers, and now the Gillikinese bow low before me. Elphaba wanted you... but you belong to me... a gift from Fiyero His Excellency."

"Perhaps you do not fear in the Unnamed God, but Elphaba will return, and when she does—"

"You think I fear a Munchkin woman? She has been stripped of all rank and power, and sent into the wilderness to perish alone."

"She is a great warrior, and she will come back…" A tear ran down the blonde's face, though she hoped her words showed more strength.

"Elphaba will die before she ever sees the Gillikin again, so it is no difference to you… however, to her living family, it could mean the difference between death on the spikes… and life in the mud pits." Boq sat in a plush chair, looking at the blonde. "What would you do to influence His Excellency's clemency?"

Galinda understood what he meant. If she refused him, then Nessa and Shell would suffer. After what had happened to Elphaba, the blonde wouldn't be able to live with herself if more misfortune befell the Thropp family. So, she knelt beside the chair, looking at the Munchkin with pleading eyes. "Anything, Boq… anything." Her head bowed in shame.

Boq smiled, placing a hand on her head gently. "The Thropps will always be grateful."

* * *

"How far the great have fallen."

Elphaba used her sword to brace herself as she staggered to her feet. "I am in no condition to fight you, Avaric, nor do I have a desire to any longer." Her voice cracked from both thirst and underuse.

"Is that so?" Avaric flicked a few strands of hair from his face. "Well, that's unfortunate because you and I still have unfinished business."

"Only because you ran from our fight."

"Yes, and my father exiled me because of it. But it would appear that even winning did you no good, for you too have been exiled."

"If you wish to settle our difference now, it will only end in my swift death. Unsatisfying, I can imagine." Her throat burned, and Elphaba wished for nothing more than to enter the plains and find some sort of food or drink.

"Yes… even if you are a woman, you are still capable of being a worthy opponent…" Avaric drew his sword and pointed it at the green woman. "So, I will allow you to gather your strength back."

The once emerald prince knew that this was a proposition she could not deny. If she had any chance at survival, she would have to recover and give Avaric what he wanted. "All right, Avaric." She attempted to take another step forward, only to have her legs give out on her.

Avaric caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her arm over his shoulder and helping her stand. "You are not going to die now."

"I did not realize your conscience was concerned with me."

"This is no matter of conscience Elphaba. I, not the harsh wilderness, shall be the cause of your demise."

* * *

It was odd for the Wizard to be absent at breakfast, and after excusing herself from the table, Melena made her way up to her husband's bedchambers.

"Oscar?" she called upon entering, finding that the heavy curtains were still drawn, blocking out most of the light. She closed the door behind her and made her way towards the bed, finding the Wizard still lying there, his eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. "Oscar?" She touched his arm gently.

"Melena… the Time Dragon is calling for me…"

The queen had been expecting this for some time now. Ever since he'd been forced to banish Elphaba, the Wizard had grown weaker with each passing day, and now he no longer had the will to even leave his bed. Still, Melena denied that her husband was willing to give up on life.

"No… no, you still have many years left… Oz still needs your guidance," she said, kneeling beside the bed and taking his hand.

The Wizard shook his head. "I have nothing left here…"

It was then that Melena knew the Wizard needed Elphaba back in his life, Munchkin or not.

* * *

In accordance with Vinkan norms, travelers were required to have a rafiqi present in order to communicate with the different tribes and pass through the Thousand Year Grasslands. Being a warrior leading an army, Elphaba had never had any need to follow such customs, but at this moment, she wouldn't have minded the extra help. Still, she couldn't fully complain, as she did have the reluctant help of the former prince of Ev.

"Still alive?"

"I'm clinging to some sort of existence."

"Well, fear not."

Elphaba looked up and saw a fig tree amongst the tall grass. She stumbled away from Avaric, falling to her knees and grabbing the first fallen fruit she could find and quickly stuffing it into her mouth. She could not remember anything in the palace ever tasting so sweet.

The blond watched Elphaba eat, crossing his arms impatiently. He hoped this wouldn't take long; it was bad enough that he'd had to help her across the plains, but now to wait until she regained her strength… this was not how his revenge was supposed to go.

The green woman had altogether forgotten about Avaric watching her as she continued to eat, the juice beginning to spill out onto her hands. As her hunger began to subside, the former emerald prince grew more and more exhausted, until she finally collapsed into sleep, clutching a now barren branch.

* * *

"If only sheep were men."

"Unmarried men."

A giggle rose from the five women.

"Can you think of nothing else?"

"I don't know. I've never tried."

Two smiled at the antics of her sisters before following a stray sheep, herding it back towards the others. Before she returned though, her eyes fell on something rather interesting.

"What do you see, Two?" Four called.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just a man," Two called back.

Her sisters all exchanged looks of glee before rushing over to join her.

"A man!"

"What kind of a man?!"

They all crowded around to gaze down on the once emerald prince.

"Only one man?" Five said, not without disappointment.

"Is he handsome?"

"Look at his sandals."

"Gillikinese."

"His cloak is not Gillikinese."

"Who cares? He's a man."

"Yes!"

"He's eaten a whole bunch of figs."

"He could be dangerous."

"Are you sure he's alive?"

"Well, I hope so."

"Do you think he's married?"

There was a sudden gasp from the green woman, and the five grew quiet, holding their breath. Elphaba opened her eyes and sat up, discovering the sisters looking at her. "Hello."

The five all let out noises of excitement before helping the green woman to her feet and leading her over to the well to sit on the edge.

"Let us wash the dust from your feet!"

"But let me first remove his sandals."

Elphaba clung to the wooden frame above the well, a grin on her face as she watched the five squabble over her. "Never did a lost sheep have so many shepherds."

"Here, let me pour the water."

"Am I to be bathed or drowned?" Elphaba gently put her hand over Three's, stopping her from drawing water from the well. "You needn't burden yourself with my dust."

Before Three could reply, Six butt in, asking, "Is it true that Gillikinese girls paint their eyes?"

"Yes, but very few have eyes as beautiful as yours," the green woman replied.

Six blushed and turned to giggle with her sisters.

Elphaba looked around, realizing that Avaric was strangely absent. "Ladies, have you seen a blond man around? He was traveling with me."

"We haven't seen any men around here since our sister was chosen to live in the palace," Two said. "Except you, that is."

Elphaba felt her heart stop for a moment, Avaric forgotten. "Your sister…"

"Yes, that was Sarima. She's the eldest."

Sarima… her heart longed for the brunette… but another thought struck the green woman. These five all thought she was a man… could she stand to play that role once again? "I see… well, in any case, I shall not waste any more of your time. I thank you for your hospitality." The green woman reached for her sandals.

"No, don't leave so soon. Allow us to welcome you into our home," Two said.

"I could not ask that of you."

"You needn't ask. We offer you welcome into our home."

Elphaba looked at the others and saw that they were all looking at her hopefully. In truth, she knew that without the assistance of Sarima's sisters, she would not survive alone in these vast grasslands.

"Well, then, I gladly accept."

* * *

Galinda let out a sigh as she looked out the barred window beside her, pausing in her beadwork. Boq was no doubt running the Munchkins into the ground as construction on the Emerald City continued. Even so, Galinda would gladly be out there than trapped in here.

"You never should have been brought here."

The blonde was brought back to reality, and almost couldn't believe that Melena was standing outside the window. "Melena…" She turned towards the queen, grasping the bars.

"I do not have much time. Ever since he was forced to exile Elphaba, The Wizard has lost his will to live."

"He didn't have to exile her…"

"What else could he do? She was a Munchkin… how would he look to his people if he allowed her to continue living the way she did?"

"He could have shown compassion by allowing her to stay."

Melena sighed. "Galinda, now is not the time to argue morals. The Wizard's life is slipping away as we speak… Elphaba must be brought back to the palace."

"But how? She was exiled to the Vinkus. There is no telling where she could be… if she's still alive…"

"I admit that is true… but you must find her."

"Me?" Galinda looked away. "I cannot."

"Galinda—"

"I am bound here… if I leave, Boq will torment Elphaba's siblings…"

"Do not worry about them. I will ensure—"

"Melena, even if I could leave, what makes you think I could find Elphaba, or convince her to return?"

"Because you care for her… and she cares for you as well."

"She cares for Sarima."

"Galinda, can you be so selfish? If the Wizard passes away now, Fiyero take over rule of Oz, and I assure you, my son will not be as lenient as his father. Elphaba's siblings will suffer far worse than anything Boq could do."

The blonde sighed. "I am sorry… I wish I could help." She started to move away from the window.

"You feel something for Elphaba, don't you?"

"Melena, please—"

"Affection… attraction towards her…"

Galinda wrapped her arms around herself, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. "Elphaba loves Sarima… there is nothing about me that appeals to her."

"Sarima is bound to Fiyero… and surely you do not forget how she broke Elphaba's heart. However, you love Elphaba despite the fact she is a woman."

"Sarima does as well—"

"Galinda, stop! Do you wish to remain here with Boq while Elphaba lives out the rest of her life in the Vinkus?"

"Of course not, but I—"

"Then why do you refuse to leave?"

"Because I have caused Elphaba enough pain… I cannot live knowing I have done the same to her siblings."

Melena sighed. She could not change Galinda's mind, not now anyway. "All right, Galinda. If that is what you wish… then stay here." The queen left, and Galinda closed her eyes as a tear ran down her face.

_Elphaba… I'm sorry… but I cannot hurt you again._


	25. Chapter 25

That night at dinner, Elphaba could feel all eyes on her. She paused in her eating to look up, and the five sisters quickly went back to their own supper.

"If you permit to gather supplies tonight, I can be gone by morning," the green woman said.

The sisters exchanged worried glances. They had no interest in seeing Elphaba go.

"You would not have to go… our tent would be favored to have you," Two said.

"I am a stranger in a strange land. I have no wealth, no skill as a shepherd, and it is death to give sanctuary to a runaway slave."

"Slave?"

"Death?" This news was confusing and distressing the sisters greatly, but Two was unfazed.

"Not among us. You have wisdom; you need nothing more. And we can teach you the tasks of a shepherd."

Elphaba looked at the hopeful faces of the sisters and considered what they were suggesting. If she left, where would she go? She had no homeland… would this be so terrible of a life?

"I will dwell in this land."

* * *

In the days Elphaba spent in the Vinkus, and she would spend many, she learned the ways of the shepherd. How to herd without scaring the flock, how to locate water if no well was nearby, and where the herd's favorite grass grew. The sisters still believed her to be a man, and the green woman was surprised at how easy it was to slip back into that role.

One day, while watching the sheep, Elphaba's gaze fell, as it did so many times, on the looming castle in the distance. She leaned on her staff, wondering what it was, or if anyone lived there.

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned to see Two approaching her, a covered basket hanging on her arm. She sat beside the green woman, extracting bread, cheese, and a bottle of milk.

"Who lives in that castle?" Elphaba asked, picking the loaf of bread and tearing a piece off.

"That is Kiamo Ko… no one lives there… not now."

"It sounds as though someone did."

"Yes… it is rumored that Kiamo Ko was the home of the Kumbric Witch. She tried to destroy Oz with darkness, and was met with resistance by the Fairy Queen Lurlina. The war lasted for a century before the Kumbric Witch was finally sealed away… the legend says that her spirit still resides in Kiamo Ko, and calls for her descendent."

"I cannot imagine a witch having children."

"It is only a legend." However, Two could see that Elphaba was still intrigued by the castle. "You cannot believe in such myths… there is only the Unnamed God."

"You know of this Unnamed God as well?"

"Yes… we are all his children, and he watches over us."

Elphaba looked away. "If that is so, then why has he not heard the cries of the slaves in bondage? How many of my people have died because he has turned away?"

"You cannot judge the Unnamed God, Elphaba."

"I cannot believe in what I cannot see… or prove exists. It is the same as a soul."

"Elphaba," Two laid her hand gently on the green woman's arm, "Is it not enough to know that he has saved you from the Wizard's anger?"

Elphaba looked at her. "How do you know that?

Two smiled slightly. "You walk like a prince, and you fight like a warrior… I have seen you out in the fields at night, fighting the trees as if they are enemies. There is word in the caravans of a great one who was driven out of the Gillikin."

Elphaba looked at the staff in her hand. "This is not the scepter of a prince, but the staff of a wanderer."

"Then rest from wandering… you could have peace of spirit here."

The once emerald prince shook her head. "There will never be peace of spirit for me… not while my people cry for freedom… and my brother tirelessly cracks the whip upon their backs." Elphaba readjusted her grip on her staff. "Perhaps I will find answers up in Kiamo Ko…"

* * *

"I have heard that Galinda has taken up residence in Boq's home."

Nessa looked up at her brother. "That isn't exactly recent news Shell."

"I know… but I have been thinking… if we could help her escape, maybe she could find Elphaba."

"Elphaba has been exiled… you know that. She is most likely dead."

"She isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do, and Galinda can bring her back."

Nessa shook her head. "Shell, listen to what you're saying—"

"I am, Nessa! Is this the life you want? Do you want to die here, like our father?"

The brunette looked down. "No… but what makes you think that bringing Elphaba back will change anything?"

"Elphaba used to walk with royalty… if anyone could free us from our bondage, it would be her." The younger Thropp stood. "I will go to Boq's house tonight, and free Galinda from her prison."

* * *

As the sun set over Oz, Galinda sat in the outdoor bedchambers, singing a forlorn song softly to herself.

"Hello, my desert flower." The Munchkin approached her, but Galinda did not look at him. Boq moved away, pouring a glass of wine before returning to her side. "Here, taste this: the blood of Pertha grapes, the wine of love."

"No wine can change my love."

Boq had had enough of the blonde's resistance. He downed the glass himself before seizing her arms and pulling her to her feet. "Then your love shall be my wine."

* * *

Shell easily scaled the wall and landed on the other side, finding himself in Boq's chariot house. His eyes fell on a burning torch and he grabbed it, thrusting it into a cart of hay.

"There's a fire in the chariot house!" he called before hiding behind a pillar.

Boq heard the call, and turned away from the struggling Galinda. "The chariot house! Guards, guards! Take water!"

Galinda pulled away and tried to run, but Boq caught her again, pushing her into a chair.

"No, no your wings must not be signed, my dove. Not by that fire, at least," he said before running towards the chariot house.

The blonde was about to head into the house when a familiar figure came into view. "Shell?"

"Run Galinda! The way is clear!" he said, picking up an abandoned knife and scanning the area for additional guards.

"Shell, I… I cannot."

"The guards are busy with the fire, but it will not hold them long. You cannot delay!"

"But if I leave, Boq will make your and Nessa's lives hell."

"There is nothing more he can do to us. Please… find my sister… bring her home."

Galinda then understood. It was crucial to more than Melena for Elphaba to return… the blonde knew what she had to do. However, it was at that moment that Boq returned, his eyes narrowing at the scene.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Run Galinda! He will not follow," Shell said, moving between them, brandishing the knife. Galinda took one last look at the youngest Thropp before she quickly ran from the prison she'd been forced to call home, disappearing into the night.

"Neither will you, mud turtle," Boq said. Shell backed up, only to run into two guards, who seized him.

"Bind him between the columns!" Boq said, gesturing to those that sat at the end of the bed. "See that his arms are tightly stretched!"

The guards did as they were told, leaving Shell defenseless.

"Now go after the girl. Don't come back without her."

The guards left, and Shell watched them go, but his attention was pulled back to the Munchkin when he heard the crack of a whip.

"You foolish, stupid man. I would have kept her only a short while. She would have returned to you, shall we say, more worthy."

"Galinda is not yours to defile."

"Oh? Then whom shall I have returned to her? Your precious Elphaba lies dead in the Vinkus, her skeleton picked clean."

"Mark my words, you will die at the hands of a Thropp, and you will listen to the cry of the slaves."

"This is not that day Shell," Boq said, drawing his whip back. Shell braced himself, determined to never cry out.

* * *

Galinda ran, hearing the shouts of the guards behind her. She did not know how she would make it to the Vinkus, or even survive Kumbricia's Pass. It seemed hopeless, and tears soon clouded the blonde's vision. Her foot caught a loose rock and she fell to the ground, letting out a desperate sob as she struggled to get back to her feet. She could hear the guards getting closer… they were almost on her now…

Suddenly, a figure was standing between her and the guards, forcing them to stop.

"This pursuit shall come to an end."

Galinda knew that voice. She turned to see just who her savior was.

"Miss Sarima—"

"As the next queen of Oz, I order you to turn back, and leave this slave be. She is my lady in waiting, unfairly taken from me, so I tell you now, turn back."

The guards knew they could not cross the Vinkan woman, so with some grumbling, they left.

Galinda slowly got to her feet. "Sarima… how… why?"

The brunette turned towards her. "I know Melena tasked you with bringing Elphaba back. She said you wee being reluctant… so I decided I would try my hand at convincing you, but I see that was unnecessary."

"Sarima…"

"I know, you and I do not have the best history… but the Wizard is dying… and when he passes away… I will wed Fiyero, and life in Oz will change drastically. Elphaba will never be allowed to return to the Gillikin… and I cannot live not knowing what has happened to her. I cannot leave… but you can… and I believe you are the only one who can bring her back. So please, Galinda… I beg of you… please bring Elphaba back."

The blonde could see the tears shining in Sarima's eyes. "I wish to bring Elphaba home… but I have no means of passing through Kumbricia's Pass."

"Then you will take my chariot… please Galinda."

The former water girl nodded. "I will find her."

* * *

The sisters had seen her off in the morning when Elphaba left to investigate Kiamo Ko. They had packed food and drink for her, and she had chosen to take her sword, not sure what to expect. The castle was farther than it appeared, and as the sun rose higher, she seemed no closer than before. However, the reason why soon became clear: the castle sat atop a cliff, and though it once bore evidence of having a stone staircase, they had long since crumbled away with time. This left Elphaba with the daunting task of navigating the rocks on her own, but the green woman refused to be deterred.

As night began to fall, Elphaba crested the final rock and found herself mere paces from the imposing doors of Kiamo Ko. Something seemed to be calling to her… beckoning her forward. With a hand resting on the hilt of her weapon, she approached the castle, pushing open the heavy door.

A musky scent hung in the oddly still air, and Elphaba's footsteps echoed off the stone walls as she walked, looking around.

"_Elphaba."_

The green woman could hear her name now. She ascended the staircase, following it up to a tower door. She pushed it open, and her eyes fell on a thick book sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"_Elphaba."_

There it was again. "I am here," she said, not sure whom she was speaking to.

"_Put off thy shoes and cloak…"_

Elphaba did so, still trying to locate the mystery voice.

"_Remove thy weapon."_

The green woman complied. "Who are you that called to me?"

"_I am the Kumbric Witch of old… and your green skin has marked you."_

"Marked me as what?"

"_A witch, Elphaba… a holder of magic… a Munchkin raised as Gillikinese… the savior of your people."_

"But how can I be their savior? How can I lead such a multitude from slavery?"

"_The book you see before you… the very Grimmerie I drew my power from… I bestow it to you. It will teach you what you are to say."_

Elphaba approached the book, almost afraid to touch it. "I have been told you strove to destroy Oz."

"_If you choose to believe legends, then that is true. However, my power is yours. You cannot fight it, Elphaba, and until you accept who you are, you will never find peace of spirit."_

The green woman did not know how to reply. It was true, she sought to discover who she really was, but could she accept this truth? That she descended from a witch who wanted nothing more than destruction?

_But if I could free my people…_

Elphaba set her hands on the book and immediately felt a rush of wind in the room. Her dark hair broke free of its tight braid and whipped at her face, but she hardly noticed, feeling as though her eyes were being opened to a language she had never heard before. It was almost too much… Elphaba sank to her knees as the wind died, clutching her head as she tried to take it all in.

"_Now go, and I will be with thee."_


	26. Chapter 26

The attendant pulled the horses to a stop. "The sheep block our path."

Galinda looked at the blockade before hopping down. "Then give the horses rest while I find the shepherd." The blonde made her way through the sheep, searching the land. They had made it through Kumbricia's Pass fairly quickly, and had reached the Thousand Year Grasslands without any sign of Elphaba.

"Well, you certainly aren't from around here."

Galinda turned towards the voice and saw five women approaching her.

"N-no, I…"

"You are Gillikinese…"

Six drew close. "But her eyes aren't painted."

The others giggled.

"Please, I… I am just looking for someone."

"There is no need to be nervous," Two said. "Who is this person you seek?"

"A woman with green skin… her name is Elphaba."

The five drew quiet.

"Surely you are mistaken. Elphaba is a man."

"You have seen her then!"

"So it is true that Gillikinese women possess more beauty than brains," Five muttered. The others giggled.

"But where is Elphaba? Did… he pass through here?" It was strange referring to Elphaba as a man again.

"Have you come to take him from us?"

"He is a shepherd now!"

"We all take care of him!"

"We should drive her back to where she came from."

"My sisters, there is no need to drive her away," Two said. "She has come seeking Elphaba. If she knows him, perhaps he knows her. Elphaba has gone to Kiamo Ko, the castle that lies far within the grasslands."

"When will he return?"

"I cannot say… he has been gone for longer than a day now. You are welcome to wait with us."

Galinda was about to reply when something caught her eye. "We needn't wait much longer."

The five turned to look, and sure enough, it was indeed Elphaba approaching.

"Elphaba!" Galinda was forgotten as the sisters ran to the green woman.

"Your shoes!"

"What are you wearing?"

"Is that a broom?"

"The Kumbric Witch spoke to me… she told me who I am… and what I am meant to do."

"And what is that?" Two asked.

"I am to free the Munchkins from bondage…"

"Elphaba…?"

The green woman looked up at the gentle voice, and her eyes widened. "Galinda…" She approached the blonde, unsure of what to say. It felt as though it had been so long.

Galinda touched Elphaba's face gently, tears welling up in her eyes. "It really is you… I feared you dead."

"I almost was…"

"We will celebrate your return with a shearing festival," Two announced before she turned away. Of course, she had known Elphaba could not stay forever… but her sisters would not be content without a fair chance at being chosen to go with him… even if it was obvious (to Two) that Elphaba's heart already belonged to another.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"I wish every day was a shearing festival."

"I know, and all the men would follow like sheep to be sheared."

"One would be enough for me."

"If he were Elphaba."

Meanwhile, Elphaba sat inside the tent, counting the gold she had made from selling the wool to the different tribes, whose sheiks sat beside her.

"Elphaba, your words are true, and your trading just. The Arjikis Tribe has been lacking a sheik for some time. It could be you."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Though the daughters are willing to let me choose from among them, I cannot stay. I am bound to a duty elsewhere."

"Five to choose from. Consider them as they dance."

"The shadow of my wisdom has fled. Can a man choose from among the stars of the sky?" Elphaba would watch, yes, but she already knew she would not be able to choose… just like back at the palace.

The sisters emerged and danced before the green woman, dropping their shawls at her feet.

"It is a garden of many flowers, Elphaba."

"I wish you had my years and I had your choice."

When the dance ended, the five looked at Elphaba hopefully. The green woman stood, knowing they would not like what she was to say. "Here, there is dignity, honor, freedom, and beauty… all that a man could ask of a woman… but my heart is still a prisoner of the past. I… I cannot choose." The green woman fled the tent.

"Oh, Elphaba!" The sisters tried to go after her, but Two held them back.

"Let him go..."

* * *

Galinda sat on a rock, looking at the looming figure of the castle they called Kiamo Ko. What had Elphaba seen up there? Why had the Kumbric Witch spoken to her?

"Which one did you choose?" the blonde asked, hearing Elphaba approach.

"I made no choice…"

Galinda fought to keep her voice steady. "Sarima was beautiful… and she has left her scar upon your heart." She could not look at the green woman. "Her skin was white as curd, her arms soft, and the wine of desire ran through her veins."

"Yes, Sarima was beautiful… as a jewel."

"A jewel has brilliant fire, but it gives no warmth." Galinda took a deep breath before turning towards the green woman, whose dark eyes shone even in the night. "My hands are not so soft, but they can serve. My body not so white, but it is strong. My lips are not perfumed, but they speak the truth. Love is not an art to me… it is life. I can offer you little... but I offer all I have."

Elphaba sat beside the blonde, touching her arms gently. "I have not little, Galinda. I have nothing."

"Nothing from you... is more than gold from anyone else."

Elphaba turned the blonde to face her. "You would fill the emptiness of my heart?"

"I could never fill all of it, Elphaba, but I shall not be jealous of a memory."

The green woman looked at the blonde before her… the one who had stayed by her side through it all… Elphaba brushed a strand of golden hair from her face before leaning in and kissing her gently. She pulled away after a few moments, looking into Galinda's sapphire eyes.

Galinda herself felt as though she were floating. Elphaba Thropp had kissed her… the once emerald prince did love her… the blonde leaned in, kissing her again. Elphaba pulled her close, running a hand through her hair. After some time, they pulled away, slightly out of breath. Their eyes met, and in that moment, both knew what the other was thinking.

Galinda pulled Elphaba down as she fell onto her back in the soft grass, watching as the green woman began to fumble with her clothing. She managed to free the blonde from the fabric, leaving her exposed to the warm night air. Galinda pulled the green woman close, their lips meeting in another kiss as she began to undress the once emerald prince. She had only seen Elphaba's green exposed once, and that had been an accident. This time, Elphaba was allowing her to gaze upon her verdigris, and gaze she did. Galinda gasped at the sight before her, running a hand gently down Elphaba's chest. The green woman shivered and kissed the blonde's neck, bringing their bodies in closer contact.

"E-Elphaba…"

"What is it? Are you all right?" Elphaba lifted herself up to look down at the blonde.

"Y-yes… I just…" Galinda bit her lower lip. "I have never done this before…"

"Neither have I…" Elphaba kissed the blonde again, reassuring her that it did not matter that neither had previous experience, especially not with other women. Soon, hands were making their ways down the other's body, and their eyes met again as they entered each other in unison. Galinda let out a small whimper, followed by a moan while Elphaba let out a low grunt. The blonde clung to the green woman, as if she were the only thing keeping her grounded.

Elphaba was the first to begin moving her fingers, and Galinda's eyes widened slightly at the feeling. She was so caught up in what was happening, that she, a former slave, was making love to the once next ruler of Oz, that she almost forgot her own fingers were inside the green woman. Her mind was clouded, yet she could think with perfect clarity.

"Are you all right?" she heard Elphaba ask, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes…" Galinda nodded before she began to move her own fingers. She heard Elphaba inhale sharply, and kissed a sharp cheekbone gently.

Elphaba herself could feel the void in her heart beginning to fill up. It was true, she had loved Sarima, but their love had been built on a lie. It could not stand… perhaps the green woman had known that all along. She felt Galinda kiss her, and it brought her back to reality. She continued to move her fingers inside the blonde, feeling the arm around her neck tighten.

The warm night air seemed to grow thicker and clung to their bodies, like the sweat that began to bead on their skin. Elphaba hardly noticed the sting as her breathing grew more irregular, and her head came to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Elphaba…"

"I am here."

Galinda felt her whole body grow tight and she clenched her eyes shut. There wasn't enough oxygen for the both of them… she felt as though she and Elphaba were sustaining off of each other. A surge of fire shot through her and Galinda let out a silent cry, her petite frame trembling as she clung to Elphaba, feeling her nails break skin. Slowly, her body unclenched itself, and Galinda heard Elphaba collapse onto the grass beside her. Trying to catch her breath, the blonde turned to look at the once emerald prince, almost expecting her verdigris to hide her in the tall grass. Galinda turned towards the green woman, brushing a few strands of raven hair from her face.

Elphaba opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, offering her a smile. "I used to believe that no woman could best me… but you have proven me wrong."

Galinda returned the smile. "You had just as much control over me."

The green woman rolled onto her back, pulling Galinda over and allowing the blonde to lay her head on her slightly damp chest. "I did not believe that anyone would ever love me as a woman…"

"Many people love you for who you are… your mother, your father… well, both of them."

"The Wizard loved me only as his son."

"You know that isn't entirely true. After you revealed you were a woman, he let you stay in the palace. He still loved you… and his still does."

"And how would you know this?"

"Your mother… Sarima… they sent me to look for you… to bring you home." Galinda pushed herself up so she could look the green woman in the eyes. "The Wizard is dying… ever since you left, he has lost his will to carry on."

Elphaba looked away. "I cannot return… I have been exiled."

"But what about what the Kumbric Witch told you?"

Elphaba looked away. "I cannot deny that I too am a witch… but my own power is foreign to me. How could I free my people without a proper understanding of myself?"

Galinda lowered herself back down onto Elphaba's chest. "So… what now? We remain here?"

"You wish to stay with me?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. I… I love you Elphaba."

The green woman smiled slightly, pulling the blonde up to lie on top of her. "You are the one good thing in my life."

The former water girl blushed, which could be seen even in the darkness. "Surely I am not the only thing."

Elphaba kissed her forehead gently. "If it weren't for you… I would surely be dead."

* * *

When news of what had happened to Shell reached Melena, the queen knew she had to take action. After all, Frex had gone to join the Unnamed God, and Elphaba was wandering in the Vinkus. With the exile of Shell, there was only one Thropp left… one last person she could protect.

* * *

Boq knew that he didn't have much time. Galinda was gone, and surely by now news of what he'd done to Shell had reached the queen. However, there was still one last loose end…

Nessa pulled the thin blanket over herself, trying her best not to think about what fate had befallen her brother. The house was far too empty for her liking, and the brunette closed her eyes, trying to ignore the loneliness.

A sudden creaking caught her attention, and she sat up, turning towards the door. "H-hello?"

"Hello, Miss Nessarose."

The brunette knew that voice, and before she could react, Boq had her by the shoulders, forcing her to lie back down.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You're still a liability… but no matter." The Munchkin quickly tied Nessa down using rope he'd brought, and the middle Thropp struggled. "A slave who can't work is useless, and unfortunately, must be put to death."

"I-I can work! Please, Boq, I can still work!"

"But how can work when your legs are useless?"

"Wh-what?" Nessa's eyes widened when she saw the Munchkin pull out a stone mallet. "Boq, please… I won't say anything, please don't break my legs!"

"Why, Miss Nessarose, I have no intention of breaking your legs." Boq pulled back the cloth that covered the brunette's legs. "I intend to fully pulverize them."

"_BOQ PLEASE DON'T!"_

The hammer whistled through the air before colliding with Nessa's legs. The brunette screamed, feeling the bones break easily. Boq brought the hammer down again, and Nessa could hear the cracking of her kneecap. The pain brought tears to her eyes, and all she could do was scream.


	27. Chapter 27

"My queen… there has been a slight complication."

Melena looked up at the guard standing in the doorway. "You could not find her? Was she not there?"

"She was there…"

"Then I don't understand this complica—"

"She will not respond to anyone."

Melena stood. "I still don't understand. Bring her to me."

"I cannot."

"You disobey me?"

"No, my queen… it is just… you had best follow me."

Melena did so, and was led to the infirmary, where she spotted Nessa lying in a bed. The queen approached the brunette, whose eyes were still open in paralyzing shock. Melena had to keep from gasping aloud when she saw the middle Thropp's legs… or what was left of them.

"Who did this?" she asked softly.

"We do not know. She was found like this." A pause. "Perhaps it would be best to just put this slave out of her misery."

"No… I will not hear of it. Splint her legs… we will nurse her back to health." Melena sat beside the brunette's bed before she began to stroke her hair gently. "And give her something to put her to sleep."

The physician nodded, and Melena shook her head, her guilt almost overwhelming. "You poor child… I am sorry…"

* * *

Two had known all along that Elphaba would never choose any of them. Even when he had first arrived, he had never seemed interested in a romance of any sorts. So when he arrived in the tent that morning for breakfast with Galinda by his side, Two was quite convinced that they had consummated their relationship.

"I apologize for my lateness," Elphaba said as she and Galinda sat with the others.

"No need to apologize," Two said before setting food before the two. "We will be going out to the fields soon. Join us if you wish." She led her sisters outside, though they protested the entire time, leaving the blonde and the green woman alone.

"They don't seem entirely happy," Galinda said, reaching for a piece of bread.

"I assume they are not. I made no choice among them for a wife."

"You do not mind them believing that you are a man?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It was a guise that was easy enough to slip back into. I saw no reason to disappoint them, especially after they seemed so excited to see a man."

There was a silence before Galinda let out a sigh, "You really do not wish to see the Wizard?"

Elphaba's face hardened. "We have already discussed this. I cannot break the law he has set down. The people of Oz are not even allowed to let my name escape their lips."

"But Elphaba—"

"Please, Galinda. I love you, but this is not a matter I can address at the moment. I must master my magic, whatever it may be."

The blonde nodded. "I understand, and I will do anything I can to help you."

The once emerald prince took her hand with a slight smile. "Thank you my sweet."

* * *

As much as Melena longed to remain by Nessa's side and ensure that no further harm came to her, she soon found that she could not. Her husband was on his way out.

"What an infernal fuss. After all, dying is only a part of living."

"You won't die, old crocodile. You'll cheat death the way you cheat me at hounds and jackals," Sarima said, taking his hand gently. Tears brimmed in her eyes; while she knew the Wizard's death would mean she would have to marry Fiyero, there was a genuine sadness for his loss.

"I'm afraid he won't let me cheat the way you do," the Wizard said. He reached for his staff and picked it up, holding it out towards his son. "Fiyero… you will be the ruler of Oz by sunset. I hope you're content... at last."

Fiyero took the staff from his father. "I am content to be your son. I shall make Oz's greatness feared among all the other lands."

"No doubt, no doubt. You can overcome anything... but your own arrogance."

"Don't exhaust yourself, Great One," Sarima said, turning the Wizard's attention back to her, though his gaze remained fixated on the ceiling.

"You are the only thing I regret leaving. You have been my joy," he said. Melena looked at Fiyero, but his arms were crossed and he seemed unfazed by his father's words. She assumed that was to be expected; the prince was going to get what he wanted.

"And you my only love," the brunette replied.

"Aha, now you're cheating." The Wizard finally looked at her. "There was another."

Sarima looked down, holding the Wizard's hand to her face as she tried to hide her tears. "Yes."

"I know." The Wizard nodded. "I loved her, too. With my last breath, I'll break my own law and speak the name of... Elphaba. Elphaba." And though his eyes remained open it became clear that the Wonderful Wizard of Oz had left them.

"The royal falcon has flown into the sun."

* * *

Having settled herself in a field a ways away from the Arjikis tent, Elphaba opened the book the Kumbric Witch had called the Grimmerie.

"What language is this?" she mused to herself as her eyes scanned the page. Indeed, the book was not written in Ozian; the markings were foreign to her. The green woman looked at the broom she'd been given, which lie in the grass beside her. It seemed useless… "How am I to free my people with a broom and a book I cannot read? Would it not be easier to fight my brother?"

Of course it would be easier, but how could she do such a thing? Fighting Fiyero… it would not be like before. If she fought him, it would be a fight to the death, and she would never be able to find it in her to kill her brother.

Elphaba looked back down at the Grimmerie. She might as well start somewhere. The once emerald prince began to read, but didn't feel as though anything were changing. She looked up and saw that indeed, nothing had changed. But what had she expected?

"This will be no easy task."

* * *

Galinda was well aware of the fact that the sisters held some sort of contempt for her. After all, she had seen it enough times with Sarima to recognize it well enough. She supposed she couldn't blame them; after all, they all admired Elphaba quite a lot. And who wouldn't? The blonde smiled slightly, remembering the night they had shared. Elphaba loved her… it was something she'd never expected, but the blonde wasn't about to complain.

"Stop it!"

"It'll scatter the flocks!"

"Catch it!"

Galinda came running from the tent upon hearing the commotion and saw what the cause of panic was; a wolf was running through the fields, sending the sheep baaing away in fear.

_I suppose now is a good a time as any to try and win their favor._

Ignoring the calls of the sisters, Galinda went in after the wolf, trying to draw his attention away from the sheep by throwing rocks. After one struck him in the head, the wolf turned on her, jumping on the blonde and knocking her to the ground before she could try to run. He growled, his fangs inches from her face. Though fear gripped the blonde, she reached a hand out shakily to stroke his snout. A few tense moments passed before he stopped growling and began to lick her face.

The sisters could only watch in stunned silence. Never had they seen such behavior from a wolf. The blonde should have been ripped to shreds!

"Are you all right?" Two finally asked, approaching the former water girl. The wolf growled at her, and she stopped.

"Easy," the blonde said, placing a hand on the wolf's head as she got to her feet. "I'm fine."

"You could have been killed."

"Yes, but I wanted to help protect your sheep."

Two looked away, readjusting her grip on her staff. It was true, she and her sisters hadn't been as gracious to Galinda as they could have been, yet the blonde risked her life for their animals. She found herself ashamed of her earlier behavior. "Thank you…" She cleared her throat, looking back at the blonde. "Elphaba has been out in the fields for some time now… I will make something for you to bring to him."

Elphaba herself was doing her best to keep from growing frustrated. So far, she had shown no sign of possessing magic of any sort, and was beginning to wonder if perhaps the Kumbric Witch had made a mistake. A sudden wet nose sniffing her arm drew her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see a wolf moving to examine the Grimmerie.

"Killjoy."

Elphaba turned to see Galinda approaching, a basket on her arm. "We have a pet now? How long was I away?"

The blonde sat next to the green woman, Killjoy lying beside her. "He was scattering the sheep, which is why the sisters decided to name him Killjoy."

"He seems more like a Makejoy," Elphaba said as she scratched his head.

"Two made you food," Galinda said, taking the cloth off the basket and pulling the items out. "I wonder why none of the sisters have names."

"I'm not sure," Elphaba said, taking a piece of cheese. "Perhaps they have been lost over the years… I cannot say."

"Have you made any progress?"

Elphaba sighed. "Unfortunately I believe that this will take much longer than I originally anticipated. I do not even know what language this book is written in, and even when I read the words aloud, I do not know what they mean, nor does anything happen."

"Are you sure the Kumbric Witch is to be trusted? After all, she did seek to destroy Oz."

"Her power is all I have… but it would seem I possess none of it."

The blonde kissed Elphaba's cheek before standing. "I have confidence in you."

Elphaba looked back down, only to feel something on her head. She looked back up and found that it was the black pointed hat she had returned with. The green woman looked at the blonde, who offered her a smile.

"Come Killjoy," Galinda said before she left, the wolf following.

* * *

Sarima let out a sigh as her attendants fussed over her dress and hair. The white gown she wore was one that had been made exclusively for her wedding… she could remember holding it up to herself while daydreaming about what Elphaba would do after they were wed… how they would fall together on the bed and engage in activities that often made the brunette blush. But that's all they would ever be: daydreams. She was to marry Fiyero… and bear his children. It was a hideous prospect for life.

"Leave us."

Sarima caught sight of Melena in her mirror, and she turned to face the queen as all the attendants left. "I had hoped this day would never come…"

"I know… you still love Elphaba."

"But she no longer loves me. Even if she did, it would not matter."

Melena approached the brunette. "You must try to keep your head held high. Trust me, when I was wed to Oscar, there was another I loved… but we are women. Our choices are made for us."

"How can I lie in Fiyero's bed knowing that Elphaba loves another…?"

The queen placed one hand gently on Sarima's shoulder, using the other to brush a strand of hair from the brunette's face. "Because you will know that she is alive." She laid a kiss to Sarima's forehead gently. "Now I must go check on Nessa. I will see you soon at the ceremony… trust me, this will not kill you."

_I'm not so sure that's true…_

* * *

A fierce and throbbing pain jerked Nessa from her sleep, and she woke with a gasp before she began to scream, tears running down her face. She could still feel the hammer smashing into her legs, crippling her and threatening to bring death.

"Nessarose!"

The middle Thropp became aware that the queen was running to her side, and was soon standing over her, but she couldn't stop the pain, or the screams that followed.

Melena's mind raced, trying to figure out what she could do to ease Nessa's distress. With no medicine or remedy in sight, Melena turned to the only thing she knew well. "Nessa, you're all right," she said, sliding into the bed and pulling the brunette's upper body into her lap, trying to move her legs as little as possible. She held the middle Thropp close, stroking her hair. "You're all right, no one's going to hurt you."

Nessa clung to the queen's gown, surprised to hear her screaming dying into shuddering sobs. "I-it hurts… so much…"

"I know… I'm so sorry Nessa… I won't let any further harm come to you… I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

"Do not look so sullen, my wife. You are the queen of Oz now; anything you could ever want is at your fingertips."

Sarima didn't reply, nor did she look at her husband. Fiyero… her husband… she could hardly stand the thought of it. The brunette didn't feel as though she deserved the title "queen of Oz". Melena knew much more about ruling than she did… Melena had experience and wisdom. What did Sarima have?

_A broken heart… an empty soul… but I helped Galinda escape… she and Elphaba are happy… wherever they may be._

The thought did little to console her. Her own misery was overwhelming, and as Fiyero approached the bed, she knew what he wanted from her.

"It is time for you to begin your duties as my wife; you will bear my son."

* * *

The time had come to relinquish her power. Her son was now ruler of Oz, and Sarima his queen, leaving Melena with no further responsibilities. Of course, she would be there should the brunette need any advice, but her reign had come to an end.

"How did you know my father?"

The soft voice caught Melena's attention, and she looked up from her beadwork at the young Thropp sitting in her bed. "Pardon?" It was the first time Nessa had spoken up.

"My father… you knew him… Elphaba was both yours and his… but I don't understand how. How does a Gillikinese woman, the queen of Oz, have a love affair with a Munchkin?"

Melena sighed. "Why does it matter now?"

"It matters because I have lost everyone! My father… my brother… Elphaba… I am the only Thropp who remains! And, on top of all that, my legs have been… I will never be able to…" Nessa couldn't finish; it was too awful to say. Tears welled in her eyes, though they were a mixture of anger and sadness.

The former queen sighed again before she moved to sit beside the brunette. "Frexspar and I… as children we were friends. When I was chosen to be brought to the palace… he promised to save me… or that's what he called it." Melena smiled slightly. "Our friendship never died, no matter how many failed attempts Frexspar went through… and there were many. Osacr saw him merely as amusing and though nothing of it. However, after he banished the Uplands… I went to Frexspar for comfort… and that's how Elphaba was conceived."

"But my father must have married…"

"He never did."

"But Shell… and myself…"

Melena didn't reply, and Nessa's eyes widened in realization.

"You… you're…"

"Yes, Nessa…"

"But… the Wizard… how…?"

"I told him both pregnancies ended in miscarriage… I couldn't bear to see you killed."

Nessa looked down, trying to absorb the fact that her mother was the former queen of Oz. "But Elphaba… you kept her…"

"The Wizard wished for another son… and I always wanted a daughter. But it would have been unfair to Frexspar for me to keep all three of you… and it would have been too suspicious to have you all in the palace. So I did what a mother must… I let you and Shell go… because I love you."

A silence passed between them. "That's all well and good… but where was that love when the taskmaster cracked his whip on our backs? Where was your love while we slaved in the hot sun?"

"Nessa, please—"

"No, you tell me why you hid here, choosing to shelter only Elphaba! We were your children too, and you let us suffer!"

"Nessa, I am sorry. Believe me when I say that it killed me every day knowing you two were out there, but what else could I do? If Oscar had discovered my affair, he would have had you all killed."

"Perhaps death would have been better."

"Do not say that." Melena took Nessa's hand gently, but the brunette pulled away. "Nessa please… allow me to make it up to you now… I will not send you back to Munchkinland. You can live here."

"You won't send me back because you cannot. I am a cripple; I cannot work."

"It is not just because of that." Melena sighed. "I may have been the queen of Oz… but I have lost so much…" She looked at her daughter. "I cannot bear to lose what little I have left…"

"I do not want your pity."

Melena looked at her with slightly sad eyes, wishing her daughter would forgive her, but understanding why she could not so easily. "You may not want it, but you need it to stay alive."

* * *

"Look, my son. One day, when I have passed on from this world, this city will fall to you. The people will bow at your feet, and you too shall rule over this land."

Irji looked out at the uncompleted Emerald City. "Will the city be finished by then, my father?"

"Perhaps, my son. If not, then it will be tasked to you to complete it."

"Lord Fiyero, a message for you."

Fiyero turned, taking the scroll from the guard. His eyes scanned over what was written before he looked back up. "Send our army into the Vinkus to round up warriors from their tribes. I will teach these traitors a lesson."

* * *

"If you move, you will make this much more complicated than it need be."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You make anything more complicated than it need be, my wife."

Galinda smiled slightly. "Do you want me to tame your wild mane or not?"

"I have already given my say in this matter."

"Yes, yes, you like to keep your hair long, just as Kumbricia. But really Elphaba, it's getting out of hand. Allow me to trim it, please."

"If it will please you, but not too short."

"Of course." Galinda began to trim, watching strands of raven hair fall to the ground. "Shearing season is approaching."

"With the way you came after my hair, I would have thought it arrived already."

"If you continue with your smart remarks, I might just shear you, and then there won't be any hair left."

"Point taken."

"Elphaba!"

The green woman looked up upon hearing her name. "Two calls for me." She stood and exited the tent, her dark eyes scanning the landscape.

"Elphaba!"

"I am here!"

Two appeared a few moments later, on top of a hill. "There's a man in the rocks!" she called.

"Stay here," Elphaba said to the blonde before picking up her broom and making her way up the hill. "Where is he?"

"Over there," Two replied, pointing with her staff.

"Your eyes are as sharp as they are beautiful," Elphaba said before starting for said rocks, Two close behind. The green witch found the man standing upon a rock, obviously trying to stay away from a barking Killjoy.

"Killjoy! Back," Elphaba said, watching the wolf retreat.

"Elphaba… we thought you dead…" the man said as he came down from the rocks. Before Elphaba could ask who he was, he collapsed and she had to react quickly to catch him. "Nessa and I… worried about you…"

"Shell?" Elphaba tilted her brother's head back to look at his face. "It is you! How did you find me?"

"Fiyero had me sent to the emerald mines of the Glikkus for helping Galinda escape Boq's house… I managed to get away… and hopped on a caravan heading through the Vinkus." Shell, having tried to stand up, collapsed again.

Elphaba put her brother's arm across her shoulders, and her other arm around his waist. "Easy, my brother. Two, tell Galinda to prepare food and drink." The green witch began to help Shell back to her tent.

"So Galinda is alive then?"

"Yes, thanks to your courage. She and I live in peace now. Here you, too, will find peace."

Shell's head lifted, and he looked at his sister. "Peace?" His voice grew frenzied. "How can you find peace or want it when Fiyero builds cities mortared with the blood of our people? You must free our people!"

"I have no more power to free the Munchkins than you do."

"But you were the prince of Oz!"

"That means nothing now." The two had reached the tent, and Elphaba helped her brother sit. "Galinda, bring water! The scorching sun has set fire to his mind."

The blonde handed a canteen over to the youngest Thropp, who drank deeply.

"They told me you were condemned," Shell said once he had finished drinking. "But I knew you were chosen… you who had survived when no mortal should."

Elphaba was about to reply when something caught her attention. She looked towards Kiamo Ko, seeing a light in the southern tower.

"What is it?" Galinda asked, laying a hand gently on Elphaba's arm.

"She is summoning me…"

Galinda looked towards Kiamo Ko, though she did not see the light that her wife saw. The Kumbric Witch hadn't spoken to Elphaba since their first encounter… the blonde feared what she wanted now. Still, she knew there was no dissuading Elphaba, so she went inside their tent to fetch the green woman's cloak and hat, bringing them back out. "Be safe…"

"Do not fear for me," the green witch replied, kissing the blonde before picking up her broom. "I will return."

"Where does she go?" Shell asked, watching his sister begin to walk away.

"Kiamo Ko… the Kumbric Witch calls for her."

"Kumbricia? But she is the epitome of darkness! Why does she call for Elphaba? Why does Elphaba willingly go to her?"

Galinda shook her head. "I do not know… and neither does she."

* * *

"_Elphaba…"_

"I am here," the green woman replied, taking off her cloak and boots. "Why do you call for me?"

"_The time has come upon you…"_

"I am not ready… I have not yet mastered this magic. In the years since you last spoke to me… I have done little."

"_Your magic will present itself when you most need it, but you can no longer remain here. Your brother sends his armies to disturb the peace here."_

"Here? But these people have done nothing to him!"

"_It will be up to you to stop the injustice here, and in your homeland."_

"But how? How can I? I am merely one person…"

The Kumbric Witch did not respond, and Elphaba could feel that she had been abandoned. The green woman fell on one knee, clutching her broom.

"How can one person free such a multitude…?"

Sudden cries and shouts caught her attention, and the green woman approached the window. Though the light was waning, she could make out the shapes of chariots and men ascending on the tents. Her thoughts immediately went to Galinda, and she knew that she had to protect her wife… but how could she reach the camp in time? It would take at least half a day to descend from Kiamo Ko.

The broom in her hand suddenly twitched, and Elphaba looked down at it. It twitched again, and when the green woman released it, her eyes widened at seeing it hover in the air.

"What magic is this…?" Elphaba knew she did not have the time to question it though. Quickly, she grabbed the broom again and this time, mounted it as she would one of the palace steeds. The broom rose a few inches off the ground, and Elphaba clung to it just as it shot out the window, heading for the camp.

* * *

"We have orders from Lord Fiyero to collect warriors from the Vinkan tribes."

"There are no men in this tribe, so away with you!" Two replied, brandishing her staff as if it were a weapon.

"We'll just have to settle for the women then."

The guard knocked Two aside before taking hold of Galinda.

"Release her!" Shell said, drawing Elphaba's sword.

"You'd best put that away before you get hurt, boy." The guard made to swing at Shell, but a kick to the chest sent him sprawling backwards.

"Elphaba!"

"Galinda, are you all right?" the green woman asked as her wife ran to her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Prince Elphaba? You're supposed to be dead!" the fallen guard said, getting to his feet.

"You will be if you continue to threaten these people." Elphaba took her sword from her brother and held it at the guard's throat. "Tell me why Fiyero has sent you here. These people have done nothing wrong."

"Lord Fiyero has sent us to gather warriors from each of the Vinkan tribes."

"Why? What does he want with them?"

"The prisoners in Southstairs have grown unruly."

"Prisoners in Southstairs?" Elphaba lowered the sword slightly. "The Southstairs have been abandoned for years! Are you meaning to tell me that Fiyero has brought them back into use?"

"Those in the Gillikin do not know of its use. Only Munchkins and Quadlings are sent there."

Elphaba thrust her sword into the ground angrily, missing the guard's foot by inches. Her frame shook with the rage she had kept suppressed all these years. "Fiyero… he is forcing more people to suffer…" She looked back at the guards. "You will leave here, and never disturb this tribe again. Am I understood?"

The guards grumbled their reply before getting back into the chariots and departing.

Elphaba turned back to the others, who were looking at her expectantly. "I do not have much time. They will return to Fiyero and tell him I am alive. Even though I do not feel prepared… I must return to the Gillikin."

"You will not go alone," Galinda said, approaching the green woman. "The Kumbric Witch may not speak to me, but where she sends you, I shall go."

"We shall lead an army against Fiyero!" Shell said.

"No Shell. There shall be no army… no innocent lives shall be lost." Elphaba pulled her sword from the ground, looking at the blade. It had been so long since she'd fought… could she really kill the brother she'd been raised with? "If there is to be a fight, it will be between my brother and myself alone."


	29. Chapter 29

The sun had yet to rise when Elphaba rose to dress herself for the journey ahead. She slid the Grimmerie into her bag and put her cloak on before reaching for her hat, only to find it missing.

"You're leaving…"

The green woman turned towards the voice, finding Two standing there, clutching the black hat in her hands.

"It is time."

"You're not coming back, are you?"

Elphaba didn't reply; it would be a lie to deny it.

"I knew you would leave one day… and I have made peace with it." Two approached her and set the hat on her head gently. "Just know that this place will always welcome you."

"It has been a second home to me, and I thank you." Elphaba took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "I will never forget this place."

* * *

"So, are we to make this entire journey on foot?" Shell asked as they left the camp behind.

"We have plenty of provisions. Do not worry, my brother."

"I'm not worried about anything related to that. By foot, our journey will take a week at least! Fiyero's guards will reach the Gillikin within days, and alert him to the fact that you're still alive."

"And that concerns you?"

"No one expected you to survive in the Vinkus. If Fiyero discovers that you are returning, he will have time to prepare something even worse."

"Let him prepare what he wishes. I will not be driven away so easily."

"Elphaba, do you really plan to fight your brother for the throne?" Galinda asked.

"I care not to have his throne."

"Then how will you free the Munchkins? Fiyero will never negotiate with you," Shell said.

"I will find a way." It was true, Elphaba did not wish to fight her brother, for it would only end in death for one of them. Still, she knew her brother would not reason, for he cared for his throne too much; she knew that first-hand.

_I will find a way to end this as peacefully as possible… I will not kill my brother._

* * *

"Hurry, mother, or we will miss the ambassadors!"

"There is no need to rush so, Irji." Sarima followed her eager son to where Fiyero sat waiting in the audience chamber. Sarima took her seat beside her husband while Irji stood beside her. Just as her husband had wished, she had provided him with a son, an heir to his cruel reign. She tried to keep Irji from adopting his father's beliefs, but the bond between father and son was a strong one, and it appeared that even she couldn't change the person her son was meant to be.

"The ambassador from Fliaan."

The ambassador approached and bowed before Fiyero, who gave him a nod back.

"Lord Fiyero, I have come to deliver the payment agreed upon to keep our border safe from the exiles in the Glikkus."

"And with it, your border shall remain safe."

The Fliaan ambassador gave another bow before heading for the exit. Sarima watched him go, and she knew that were she younger, she would have commented on Fiyero's blatant extortion of the other lands. By playing on their fears of being attacked, Fiyero took their wealth, raising the power Oz held.

"And what kingdom has sent you?" she heard the guard ask.

"No kingdom sends me. We come of our own agenda."

That voice… it was the same that haunted the queen's dreams. Sarima leaned forward, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

"And what gifts do you bring?" Fiyero asked, though a smirk played across his face.

Elphaba stood before Fiyero, removing her hat. "I bring you the word of the Kumbric Witch. She uses me to speak to you, and I say 'let my people go'!"

"The slaves are mine. Their lives are mine. All that they own are mine. I do not know your Kumbric Witch, nor will I let the Munchkins go."

"Who are you to make their lives bitter in hard bondage?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba put an arm out to hold her wife back. "Men should be ruled by law, not by the will of other men."

Sarima could do little more than stare, noting the simple gem-decorated bracelet that the blonde wore; the traditional Vinkan sign of marriage. A pang of jealousy shot through her, an emotion she hadn't believed she was capable of anymore.

"Who is this Witch, that I should let your people go?"

The green woman cast down her broom before the ruler of Oz, her gaze never leaving her once brother.

"Mother! Mother!" Irji said, pointing at the broom, which had begun to levitate. "The broom is flying by itself!"

"Nothing of hers will harm you, my son," Sarima said, holding her son close, her eyes on her former lover.

Fiyero, however, seemed unimpressed. "The power of your Witch is a cheap magician's trick," he said. He picked up his staff, using it to push Elphaba's broom down. The broom refused to stay down after a second or two, and brushed the staff aside before rising again.

"Mother!"

"The broom acts on its own," Sarima said, looking from the object to the green woman.

Elphaba took the broom back into her hands. "You sent me into the Vinkus to rule over the tribes, but the Kumbric Witch has sent me back to rule over you. Hear my words, Fiyero, and obey."

"Obey?" Fiyero smiled at that. "Elphaba, Elphaba. When I sent you into the wilderness, I had every intention of leaving you to rot in Southstairs, should you ever return. But I am wiser now, and you merely entertain me. I will give your broom a greater wonder to perform. Bear it before your idle people and bid them make bricks without straw."

"How can people make bricks without straw?"

"Let her broom provide them with it. Or let them glean straw in the fields for themselves. But their tally of bricks shall not diminish." Fiyero stood, giving Elphaba a smug look. "So let it be written. So let it be done."

* * *

"Elphaba! Are we free?"

"May we abandon the Emerald City?"

"Let her speak," Shell said, quieting the crowd of Munchkins who had gathered around the once emerald prince. Her return had been a miracle, and they were convinced she was the one to free them from Fiyero's reign.

Elphaba sighed, looking down at her broom. "I have brought more evil upon you. Kumbricia forgive my weak use of her great power."

"Weak use?"

"Elphaba, what have you done to us?"

"It is Lord Fiyero's order that you be given no straw to make your tally of bricks," Elphaba replied.

"No straw? Impossible!"

"He doubles our burden!"

"How can we make bricks without straw?"

"You will glean the stubble of the fields by night," Boq said, and the Munchkins turned to look at him, raised above the crowd in his gold-plated throne. "And your women and children, too."

"You've brought the wrath of Lord Fiyero upon us."

"You put a sword in his hand to kill us!"

"Stone her! Stone her!"

Galinda clung to Elphaba as the green woman raised her broom, prepared to defend herself and her family from the desperate mass.

"Stand aside," a guard said, cutting through the crowd, followed by three other guards. "Come." He grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her into their formation before starting for the palace.

"There goes your deliverer," Boq said. "Now, go find your straw. Remember, the tally must be the same, not one brick less." His servants carried him away, and with much grumbling, the Munchkins disbanded to collect their straw.

Galinda looked at Shell, who wore the same worried expression. Things had to get worse before they got better…

* * *

"I cursed you... each time Fiyero took me in his arms. I cursed you, not him, because I love you."

Elphaba sighed. She hadn't expected to be brought to Sarima's chambers, and wished that the queen would learn to let her go. "The Elphaba who loved you was another woman."

"No, she was not." Sarima turned to face the green woman. She knew that this was fruitless; Elphaba had married Galinda. Still, years of being subjected to Fiyero's whims had no doubt had its affect on her mind… and sanity. "You believe you've changed, but you haven't. You call yourself a woman of Kumbricia, but I know better." Sarima laughed. "Oh, Elphaba, Elphaba. Why, of all people, did I fall in love with a prince of fools?" The queen grabbed Elphaba's arms, putting them around her. "But I'll believe anything you tell me when I'm in your arms. Why must you deny me and yourself?"

"Because I am bound to the Kumbric Witch," Elphaba said, pushing Sarima away. "And to a people… and to a water girl."

"A water girl. What can she be to you? Unless the desert sun has dulled your senses." Sarima leaned in close, and Elphaba recognized the old lust in her eyes. "Does she grate garlic on her skin? Or is it soft... as mine? Are her lips chafed and dry as the desert sand, or are they moist and red like a pomegranate? Is it the fragrance of myrrh that scents her hair… or is it the odor of toil and sweat?"

"There is a beauty beyond the senses, Sarima, beauty like the quiet of green valleys and still waters. Beauty of the spirit that you cannot understand."

"Perhaps not. But beauty of the spirit will not free your people, Elphaba." The queen moved to sit on the couch, crossing her legs as she looked at the green woman. "You will come to me, or they will never be free."

"The fate of Munchkinland is not in your hands, Sarima."

"Oh, isn't it?" Sarima stood and approached the once emerald prince, gently cupping one cheek. "Who else can soften Fiyero's heart…" her nails suddenly dug into flesh, "or harden it?

"Yes," Elphaba said, catching the brunette's wrist. "You may be the lovely dust through which Kumbricia will work her purpose."

* * *

As Elphaba left Sarima's bedchambers, her presence did not go unnoticed.

"Elphaba."

The green woman turned, seeing her mother approach her. "Mother…"

Melena's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her eldest daughter, and she ran a hand through her raven hair. "What miracle has returned you to me alive?"

"The miracle that I am the humble servant of the Kumbric Witch."

"The Kumbric Witch? But Elphaba… her power is that of darkness. You are nothing like her."

"She uses me to free the Munchkins."

Melena sighed. "Why do you insist on pursuing this?"

"Because it is not right that my people be forced into bondage just because they are different. Kumbricia has spoken to me, and I am bound to this." The green woman started to turn away, but her mother caught her.

"Wait. There is someone I wish for you to see."

Elphaba followed her mother to her bedchambers, which were much smaller than the one she had previously occupied as queen. Melena gestured for her to enter, and the green woman did.

"Nessa? Are you awake?" Melena called softly.

"Nessarose…?"

A few moments passed before the middle Thropp came out, sitting in an odd contraption that looked like a chair fitted with wheels. "Elphaba… could it be you?"

"Nessa…" Elphaba approached her sister before kneeling before her, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "Shell told me you were dead."

"Shell is alive?"

"Yes… he came to the Vinkus to find me, and returned here by my side."

The Thropp sisters paused here, not sure what else to say. There wasn't much else that could be said, for each could hardly believe they were seeing more than a ghost. Elphaba moved first, pulling her sister into a tight embrace.

Melena smiled at the exchange, never imagining she'd see her daughters together this way. It had been a struggle over the years, but Nessa had proved strong, and though her legs would never heal, she had defied the odds and lived.

"Elphaba, why have you come back?" Nessa asked once they broke apart.

"I am to free the Munchkins from bondage."

Nessa looked at her with wide eyes before nodding. "You can… I know you will. For Father."

* * *

"Hail to thee, Great Time Dragon."

This was the scene Elphaba came upon: Fiyero and his men blessing the river. She remembered the ritual well, having seen the Wizard do it himself.

"Fiyero, you have not yet obeyed the Kumbric Witch," she said. "Let my people go."

"Let her rave on, so that the people will know her as a madwoman," Fiyero said.

"I tell you, obey Kumbricia's words, or I shall raise my hand against the river."

"I have to come to bless these waters, and you come to curse them. This power you claim to have really does come from darkness then, does it not? How can you call yourself a savior?"

Elphaba drew her sword, pointing it at Fiyero. "Hear me, Fiyero. For seven days, the river will run red with the blood of my people; those who have died under your cruel reign. It will bleed, as the men we killed did." The green woman lowered her blade to the waters.

"Look! The water! It bleeds!"

Fiyero looked down at the river, which was indeed turning red. He looked back at Elphaba, his eyes narrowing as she sheathed her weapon.

"Fill every jug and jar!"

"Pestilence will be everywhere!"

Fiyero's men fled to gather what fresh water they could, and the ruler of Oz scowled at his once sister.

"Were it seven times seven, it would not matter. No trick will free your people, Elphaba."

"So be it, Fiyero. You may harden your heart, but you will not be able to ignore the cries of your people. I will return in seven days."


	30. Chapter 30

Just as Elphaba had said, the Glikkus canals ran red with the blood of the innocent, and the people of Oz thirsted. Without any water, the crops began to suffer as well, falling to the mercy of the harsh sun. Plants withered; animals suffered from pestilence and died in the fields. The citizens of Oz cried out to their leader, but Fiyero's heart remained hardened, and the gates to the palace were locked tight.

"Does Fiyero really believe he can ignore his people forever?" Nessa asked, not wanting to think about the fact that this man was half her brother.

"He cares not for their livelihood. He cares only for his power as ruler," Melena replied with a sigh.

"Oz would have been better with Elphaba on the throne, Munchkin or not."

Melena could only nod in silent agreement.

* * *

"Many will die from this."

"It is Fiyero's cruelty that kills them."

Galinda turned to look at her wife. "What happens if he refuses to let the Munchkins go?"

"Then I will be forced to once again show him the power of the Kumbric Witch."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "Do you fear for the life of the Munchkins… or for my own?"

Galinda looked away. "I love you too much to see anything happen to you."

"You are thinking as a mortal does."

"You are very mortal, Elphaba!"

The green woman was slightly taken aback by Galinda's harsh tone. She stood, approaching the blonde and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know this must be hard on you, but you must have faith in Kumbricia… and me."

"I have all the faith in the world in you… I just hope it is enough to keep you alive."

Elphaba pulled away, looking into Galinda's sapphire eyes. "I will live to always protect the one thing I cannot live without."

The two shared a kiss, and then another. The mood shifted, and soon enough, Galinda was dropping her dress and allowing the green woman to push her onto the bed gently, watching as Elphaba moved over her. Elphaba was no longer a prince, but Galinda knew that she would always be bound to the green woman.

* * *

Just as Elphaba had said, the waters cleared on the seventh day, and the people ran to quench their thirsty lives. The green woman herself showed up at the palace once more, prepared to face her brother.

"Well, Fiyero, you have seen for yourself the power of the Kumbric Witch. Will you now let my people go free?"

"Great One, you cannot ignore the cries of your people any longer!"

Fiyero scowled at the advisor that had spoken up. "They would cry louder if they had to make the bricks! Now be silent while I deal with the Munchkin." He looked back at the green woman "You have created the Kumbric Witch to prey upon the fears of the people. When the river ran red, I, too, was afraid, until word came of a mountain beyond the Glikkus, which spewed red mud and poisoned the water.

Was it the broom you carry that caused all this? Was it the wonder of your witch that flies and lice should bloat upon their carrion and spread disease in both man and beast? These things were ordered by themselves, and not by any witch." Fiyero waved his hand, standing to leave. "Now go."

"Fiyero, I urge you not to ignore the Kumbric Witch any longer."

"Have her thrown out."

The guards looked at Elphaba, hesitant to lay hands upon her.

"If you refuse to let my people go, another plague will fall upon Oz, and you shall know the power of the Kumbric Witch, and bow to her," Elphaba said, pointing her broom at her brother.

Fiyero paused before turning back around and approaching the green woman. He pushed the broom away, saying, "Nothing of this earth can make me bow to you, Elphaba."

"Very well. You shall see hail fall from a clear sky, and it will burn like fire. After three days, your advisors will send for me."

* * *

Galinda opened the door, sweeping the dirt outside, and was about to close it when the sight of hail upon the ground caught her attention. She looked up the sky, but couldn't see a single cloud. The hail continued to fall, and after several more pieces piled up, the whole mass burst into flames. Galinda instinctively jumped back before closing the door. Whatever was going on, it had to be Elphaba's doing, which meant that Fiyero was still set on fighting her. The blonde crossed the room to set the broom back down, and the familiar stomach pain flared up again. For the past few months, she had been experiencing such pains, and for no particular reason. She hadn't told Elphaba, for the green woman was far too busy, but she had expected the pains to leave her by now.

"So, this is the water girl that Elphaba chose to marry."

Galinda turned around, seeing Sarima enter the house. Killjoy began to growl, giving the queen a menacing look. The blonde pulled him away, quietly scolding him before turning back to her uninvited guest. "It is because you saved me that we were able to marry. How did you manage to brave the hail?"

"I fear no creation of Elphaba's." Sarima did not wish to be reminded that it was her doing that had put the couple together.

A pause.

"My wife is not here," Galinda said. Another pain struck her, and the blonde found it hurt enough to force her into a chair.

"You need have no fear of me, Galinda."

"I feared only Elphaba's memory of you."

"You have managed to erase it."

"She has forgotten both of us. You lost her when she left… I lost her when she found herself."

Sarima raised an eyebrow at seeing the blonde holding her stomach. "How long have you been having pains?"

"It's nothing really… just stomach trouble."

"How long?"

"A few months only."

Sarima smiled slightly, looking away. "It would appear Elphaba really is as powerful as she says."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is obvious to one who knows: you are with child, Galinda."

The blonde's eyes widened. "No… it cannot be. Elphaba is a woman."

"A woman who has been given ancient power. You cannot deny it."

Galinda looked down, wondering if it could really be true. Could Elphaba's magic be strong enough to create a child?

"What do you want of us?"

Both women looked up to see Elphaba standing in the doorway, her eyes traveling from Galinda to Sarima.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me," Sarima said, approaching the green woman. "You certainly didn't this morning at the palace."

"What do you want, Sarima? Why have you come here?"

"Perhaps you should talk to your wife." And with that, the brunette was gone, leaving Elphaba to look at Galinda.

"Did she harm you?" the green woman asked, setting her broom aside.

"No… I believe she came to look for you."

"What did she mean by that last comment? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is… just fine." Galinda could not bring herself to tell Elphaba the truth, if it really was the truth. She feared how the green woman would react, and too afraid of her own state of mind.

* * *

"In the past three days, you have all whined like children," Fiyero spat at the advisors who groveled at his feet.

"Elphaba said the hail would clear after three days, and it is true. Oh Great One, let her people go, or all of Oz will be barren."

"Does fear rule Oz, or do I?"

"We fear no army of the earth, but we cannot fight nature with swords; there will be no shame in this."

Fiyero shook his head, but there was nothing else that could be done. "It is not I who yields to the slaves, but my counselors. I have sent for Elphaba as you request."

The advisors looked up at him with hope in their eyes. "You shall be blessed, Great One."

Fiyero waved his hand, dismissing them, before gripping the arms of his throne, looking around the empty room.

A laugh soon caught his attention, followed by, "Does Oz bow to an empty throne?"

"Empty?"

Sarima approached her husband, coyly hiding behind a silk fan. "Can a father harden his heart against his son? If you free the Munchkins, who build his cities? You told Elphaba to make bricks without straw; now she tells you to make cities without bricks. Who is the slave, and who is the ruler?" Sarima sat upon the arm of the throne, and Fiyero refused to look at her. "Do you hear laughter, Fiyero? It is the laughter of kings. In Quoz, in Ev… from your own father's tomb, as Oz surrenders to an inferior race."

Fiyero pushed her away angrily, but her words had already gotten underneath his skin. He would not be known as the one who bowed before a slave!

"Bring the Munchkin in."

* * *

"Is it true? Will Fiyero finally release the Munchkins?"

Melena set the brush down, sliding a poppy behind her daughter's ear. "It appears so. His scribe has written the order."

"So Elphaba finally did it… she freed our people."

"Yes."

"I knew she would."

"Yes… she was always bound for greatness." Melena gave Nessa a hug. "Now I must go, for I should be present at such a momentous occasion."

"I want to go to!"

"No, you must stay. It would not do for you to see your brother humbled before a Munchkin." Melena gave the brunette a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Elphaba entered, approaching her brother's throne. "Have you finally seen the light, Fiyero? Will you now let my people go?"

"Great One, bid the scribe to read the order."

Melena entered at this moment, standing to the side of Fiyero's throne, where she could see both of her children. She did not know that Nessa sat at the top of the stairs, looking down at the event as well.

"Give me the writing," Fiyero said, holding his hand out. The scroll was handed to him, and the ruler of Oz looked Elphaba in the eyes before dropping the scroll on the floor and stomping on it once. Melena could not hold back her gasp at the sight, and Nessa stared with wide eyes.

"Great One, you cannot resist the power of her witch!"

"I know not her witch, nor will I let her people go."

"How long will you refuse to humble yourself before her?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero drew his sword, holding it so that the tip was mere inches from Elphaba's throat. "If you bring another plague upon Oz, it will be I, not your witch, who turns the rivers red with blood."

"Killing me will not stop Kumbricia."

"Then I shall start with your crippled sister, who lives in my home and eats of my food."

"You will leave Nessa unharmed."

Fiyero's eyes narrowed before he pulled his sword away. "Come to me no more, Elphaba, for the next time you see my face, you shall surely die." He turned away, sure that he had ended this ordeal once and for all.

"So let it be written."

And for Fiyero, that was the final straw. With a yell, he turned, fully meaning to run Elphaba through with his blade. He would have succeeded too, had another body not come between the siblings.

"Mother…"

Fiyero himself was shocked, but he pulled his blade free, allowing Melena to collapse. Elphaba dropped her broom, quickly catching their mother before she could hit the floor.

"Why have you done this?" Elphaba asked, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Because… you are my child… and you still have yet to ascend to your highest potential." Melena gave her daughter a weak smile, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "You were always bound for greatness…" The former queen of Oz took her last shuddering breath before her body went limp in her daughter's arms.

There was silence, and as Elphaba kept her gaze down, she could feel a flame eating away at her, unbridled magic coursing through her veins.

"Even now, she chose you over me, and it has only brought her to a vain death," Fiyero said, handing his sword over to a stunned advisor. "Have this blade cleaned, and the body moved."

"You have hardened your heart against your own family, and now our mother is dead because of your cruelty!" Elphaba got to her feet angrily, drawing her sword. "I have been patient enough with you, my brother, but if you refuse to let the Munchkins go peacefully, then I will fight you for the throne, and this time, I will not be sympathetic."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "This is a change for you, but if it is a fight you wish, then it is a fight you will receive, though not from me."

"You coward! Face me, unless you fear a woman!"

"I will teach you the meaning of fear, Elphaba, but now it is my turn to prophesize. Return to me in three days, and we will have our duel… and I will bestow upon you the death you so rightly deserve."


End file.
